Walking The Road
by TokehGecko
Summary: From Genin to ANBU Captain to... Jounin? And now he has to deal with ONLY women! Watch Naruto as he grows into a mature Shinobi... Chapter 6 is up!
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Pre-read by Pyr00tje

---

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Captain!"

"Captain, good morning!"

Enthusiasm created by his very presence, something he would never get used to. He just shrugged and grunted a 'Good morning' back to several ANBU Members on his way to the Hokage Tower.

Many of the ANBU didn't even know who he really was, anyway. The only ones knowing his real identity were the Hokage, Jiraiya, Shizune, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and all of the Hyugas. All of the Aburames and Inuzukas would too, because of their enhanced senses, if it wasn't for the Captain's skill to cancel out his own smell and Chakra Presence.

He never took his mask off, not even when he was asleep. It's not that anyone dared to intrude into his home, because of the many traps all around it. He wasn't an ANBU Captain for nothing.

"Good morning, Captain." The Hokage greeted as he walked into the office Tsunade had just awoken in. "I've let you come here to inform you of the number of missions you've accomplished. From Genin til now."

The Captain nodded his head.

Tsunade smiled. "You can remove the mask at the end of your mission; then your days of being ANBU Captain are over, Uzumaki Naruto."

The Captain snorted. "I know of my total amount of missions, Hokage-sama. I also know you've made it a possibility for ANBU Captain, even Members, to become Jounin after a certain amount, but... I don't want to be Jounin yet."

Tsunade frowned. "Why not? I'd thought you'd be more enthusiastic about this."

Naruto shrugged. "I enjoy being an ANBU Captain. I enjoy being unknown to almost everyone in this Village. Perhaps it's best if I stay ANBU Captain." He suggested. "Besides, being a Jounin is no fun." He let out with a very short chuckle. "I sure as hell ain't gonna baby-sit some Genins."

'And he wanted to be Hokage so bad a few years ago…' Tsunade shook her head with a small grin on her still young face. "Unfortunately, there will be a day where you will have to become a Jounin, Naruto."

"Then I'll just be Captain until that time really comes, eh?" He replied with a toothy grin. Truth was, Naruto really liked being ANBU Captain, a well respected one at that.

"That day will be here faster than you can imagine." Tsunade said as she threw a scroll at Naruto, who easily caught it. "But as you wish, until then, you'll remain ANBU Captain. But there's one thing you might want to know…"

"Oh?" Naruto said, and Tsunade could actually feel an eyebrow rising behind Naruto's mask.

"There will be new ANBU Members this month…" Tsunade said. "They will be divided under the best ANBU Captains…"

Naruto nodded his head. "I still got all my subordinates, Hokage-sama. None of them died. Did Aburame lose some by any chance?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, it's time to promote some of your subordinates and some of theirs to ANBU Captains as well… Maybe a few to Jounin."

Naruto snorted. "So, you're taking Inuzuka from me, huh?"

Tsunade grinned at the mask before her. "Not only Kiba, I think your entire team will have a new rank… or will be doing missions with other Jounins."

Naruto sighed, annoyance dancing through his mask. "So, who'll be joining the ANBU Ranks?"

"I was hoping you'd take the offer of becoming Jounin, then you wouldn't have to worry about any of this." Tsunade stated. "But as it is now, you'll have to work with at least one of the next Shinobis…"

Naruto folded his arms, trying to ignore his own impatience.

"Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Gekkou Udon, Ami, Fuki-"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ami and Fuki! They were in my class along with Sasuke and Sakura… Damn, they were the female bullies of the Class…"

Tsunade glared at Naruto for interrupting her, earning an apologizing cough. "Hijiri Tsumon, Inaho, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu-"

"Ha! Those two lazy bastards finally decided to join our ranks, huh?" Naruto interrupted once more. "What about Iwashi?"

"I'm still reading the list, Naruto…" Tsunade warned, a vein appearing on her forehead. Naruto sighed and shrugged. "Aburame Minoji and Tatami Iwashi… Obviously, there are a lot more, but I don't have the patience to read the whole list to you. Also, a few Jounins wanted to become ANBU again… So our ANBU section is expanding this season. Be ready for some competition, Elite Captain!" Tsunade grinned cheekily.

"Pff, as if anyone can be more competent than I." He let out cockily. "My leader skills are absolute, my motivation for cooperation is never-ending, my-"

"Naruto." Tsunade interrupted. "I would love to listen to your bragging, but would you just open that scroll in your hands already?"

Naruto didn't respond and just opened the scroll. "Sheesh, and you wanted this to be my last mission? How boring." He commented after reading it.

Tsunade glared.

"Well, I'm just gonna do this mission with only Kiba, I think." Naruto said as he eyed the scroll. "This seems too easy."

Tsunade's glare grew in its viciousness.

"I mean, how hard can it be hunting down Yakushi Kabuto and Orochimaru?" He said with a massive grin.

**Walking the Road  
**- Prologue

Tsunade was signing Mission Reports that had come in yesterday as Shizune came in. "Tsunade-sama, about twenty Missions have already been accomplished today." She announced as she put down another pile of papers on her desk, which was already pretty full.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Heard anything about the S-Rank Mission I released, Shizune?"

Shizune shook her head and turned around. She was about to walk out again. "Who did you give the mission to, Tsunade-sama?" She asked. "I mean, it's Orochimaru who's being hunted on…"

Tsunade shot her an amused gaze. "I've sent our best ANBU Squad, of course…"

Shizune grinned. "Heh, I think the rumours have spread through to every country by now, hm, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded. "Hehe, yeah… The Yellow Flash has returned, they say…"

"Now that the Kyuubi is gone…" Shizune began. "You'd think Naruto-kun would be less powerful, but…"

"It's quite the opposite." Tsunade ended. "The process of the Chakra Bonding thanks to the seal of the Fourth made part of Kyuubi's Chakra permanently accessible to Naruto, even with the Bijuu extracted. Naruto has an enormous Chakra Capacity, even without the Kyuubi, we can conclude now. But now that we've found out that Kyuubi left Naruto a lot of Chakra, the two Chakra sources just fused together, giving him more than twice as many."

"And without the Kyuubi inside of him, Naruto-kun's Chakra Control is abnormally high." Shizune said. "Konoha truly breeds monsters…"

"No one can sense Kyuubi's or Naruto's Chakra, as it has now become a completely different Chakra altogether… So no one can guess it's Naruto hiding behind that mask…" Tsunade mused. "Well, let's get back to work. Naruto's team probably won't finish this mission. Orochimaru was spotted close to the Grass Country, but that Hiding Place is probably already destroyed by now. Orochimaru must be pretty far away from Grass by now."

---

"He's long gone."

Kiba nodded his head, his Dog mask moving up and down once. "I can still smell him, though."

Naruto shrugged. "His smell usually lingers for about a week. But there's another familiar smell."

"Yeah, Yakushi Kabuto's…" Kiba added. "There were four people in total here. But now that you mention it…"

"Yes, there seems to be another familiar smell…" Naruto stated.

Part of the team was going through burned wood and debris in a cave and the other part was outside, searching for anything that might help them in their search for the Snake Sannin.

"What do you think, Captain?" Kiba asked as he helped a few ANBU lift up a huge boulder.

Naruto walked over to a few burned papers and tried to read what was left of them. "Nothing. We return to Leaf. The Snake Coward has run away again."

Kiba nodded his head. "We've found nothing."

"Oy, Shinji." Naruto called out softly as he walked to the opening of the cave. "You found anything outside?"

Shinji, a guy slightly smaller than Naruto appeared before him. "Signs of a fight just half a mile away from here."

Naruto nodded his head. "Fire Techniques?"

"At least a few." From behind Shinji's mask, one could see black hair. "More Water Techniques, actually. A lot of trees are affected by poison too."

"I see." Naruto sighed. "Make a report on the battlefield. Let Shigeru and Setsuko scan further ahead. Kiba, Miku and Kasumi will scan the cave. I will see if I can still find the ones who battled where you said."

Shinji nodded as the duo disappeared and reappeared on a big battlefield. "Hooo… I think this was a fun fight." Naruto commented as he took a look at his surroundings. "Definitely Orochimaru… To think he would use Manda…"

Big parts were scraped away and one could easily conclude a Summon, or summons, were used during the fight. Naruto narrowed his eyes to see which way the Shinobis went after the fight. "Both survived…" Shinji let out suddenly. "I'm sorry; I forgot to mention that I didn't find any corpses…"

"Doesn't matter." Naruto replied as he waved an arm. "Good luck on your report, Shinji. I'm off; I'll try and track the ones down who fought here."

Shinji saw how Naruto left him in an amazing speed. 'Damn, I still wonder who our Captain really is…'

---

As Naruto's ANBU Squad returned to Leaf, they received the same welcome they always received, a welcome full of respect. But only by other ANBUS of course, since they were the only ones actually seeing them return.

They hadn't encountered anyone, Naruto had chased after a few tracks left behind by Shinobis, but the battle was at least two days old, so it was no use going after either Shinobi. And maybe there were more than two. Safety first, after all.

"Captain." Tsunade greeted, while Naruto greeted her back with a formal bow. "I have some interesting news for you."

The Captain just stared at the Hokage. "You're not interested in the Mission Report?"

Tsunade smiled. "I'm sure you know of the fact that Uchiha Sasuke has run away from Orochimaru several years ago?" As Naruto nodded, Tsunade continued. "Well, I'm also sure you've seen scars on the land of a fight close to where we've sent your team to."

Naruto nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke has engaged Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto to a fight nearby Grass Country. Alongside Uchiha Sasuke was a female, also fighting against Orochimaru and Kabuto." Tsunade stared intently at the ANBU's Mask. "Yesterday, Uchiha Sasuke has returned with this female friend, a former Sound Jounin. They have sworn allegiance to Konoha… They're now both under treatment of the highest team of Torture and Interrogation."

Naruto nodded. "Ibiki must be having fun, then."

"You don't seem to be happy." The Hokage commented.

"I don't really care about what happens to the Uchiha. Even if he's stationed in my ANBU Team in a few months, it still wouldn't make a difference. I won't reveal my identity." Naruto began. "I am sure you'll allow that Uchiha traitor back in the Village…"

Tsunade shrugged. "Under heavy surveillance for the first year, perhaps."

---

A year later…

"Well, what do you say?"

Ami, a girl who he would definitely recognise as a bully several years ago, had now become a very good friend of his. He acted as if it didn't matter that the girl didn't know who he really was behind the mask. Back at the Ninja Academy, Ami used to bully, for example, Sakura because of her huge forehead. Naruto was amazed at how beautiful Ami had become.

His new team was consistent of Ami, Hagane Kotetsu, Iwashi Tatami, Kamizuki Izumo and Tobitake Tonbo. Naruto sighed as he had already dismissed his team and was on his way back home. Ami lived close by him and Naruto had remembered before she had become a member of his team that Ami didn't have any parents either.

"I don't know. I like where I am right now. No one knows who I am and still people recognise me and respect me almost as much as the Hokage."

Ami snorted. "Pff, as if you're as respected as the Fifth." She took her mask off, to reveal long, blue hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Anyway, don't you think it's about time you show your subordinates who you really are?"

Naruto shook his head. "Haven't done so in years, won't do it now. My previous subordinates didn't know who I was either, except for a single one. But he was very trustworthy. He's a respected Jounin now."

"The only one I know who worked under you and has become Jounin is Inuzuka Kiba." Ami grinned. "Perhaps I should ask him. I'm probably able to beat him to a pulp."

Naruto snorted. "You? Pff, the only thing you are is a Mitarashi Anko wannabe."

"Hey, I resent that!" Ami yelled as she hit Naruto on the top of the head. "Hey, Captain? Your hair colour, this is fake, right?" She asked as she ran her hand through his brown hair from behind. "To think you'd go as far as to use such a solid Genjutsu to keep your identity secret."

Naruto shrugged. "It also helps that I have to keep it up every day, all day. My Chakra Stamina can't be beaten as it's getting bigger and bigger."

Ami pondered as she put a finger under her chin. "You know, you'd be even more powerful if you just reveal who you are, wouldn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! Imagine that, my entire team is unable to even lay a finger on me, and I'm still not fighting at my best, eh?"

"Shut up!" Ami said, dignified. "Anyway, why not turn Jounin? A guy like you would probably become Hokage in no time."

Naruto fell silent at that one. "Becoming Hokage… It was once my dream, you know?"

Ami fell silent as well. The Captain never talked about himself. The reason they were having this conversation was because Ami had accepted a promotion a few days ago. The Hokage told her she has done enough missions to become Jounin. The silence didn't last long, though. "You? Become Hokage! I was just kidding that you'd be able to become one in no time!" She burst out laughed. "As if you could ever become so responsible!"

Naruto silenced her by tripping her to the ground. "You know I'm the most responsible, why are you mocking me?"

Ami glared at him for letting her fall. "You know I'm kidding, Captain, why trip me?"

Naruto shrugged. "To become Hokage…" He mused. "Superficial people don't deserve a leader like me." He declared.

Ami coughed wildly, trying to hold in her laughter. "Don't deserve a leader like you! Don't act so high and mighty!"

Naruto sighed. "Well, you're home. Report six in the morning tomorrow for debriefing. I have important news." With that, Naruto left.

Ami shrugged, used to him leaving so abruptly, and stepped into her home.

---

Tsunade was not one to get enthusiastic, but even she had trouble concealing her joy as she stared at the man in front of her. "So, you're finally taking the mask off?"

Naruto nodded, but didn't pull the mask off just yet. "If I become Jounin, what will change?"

"Your payment, for starters. As it is now, Konoha has become even more powerful than before. You'll become a Jounin Team."

Behind the mask, an eyebrow rose. "Jounin Team? I didn't even know those existed."

"That's because at first they didn't. But next to ANBU, I also want Jounin Teams in this Village. For security and S-Rank Missions which should actually be higher than S…" Tsunade explained. "You've become a force to be reckoned with… Rookie Jounin, Uzumaki Naruto. You know, you're one of the last of the Genin group you were part of to become Jounin. But you're probably stronger than all of them."

Naruto shrugged, not really caring.

"Another Rookie Jounin, Hyuga Hanabi, will be your subordinate."

"Subordinate?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean? Am I going to be some kind of Captain again?"

Tsunade grinned. "Yes, these Jounin Teams are very secretive, Naruto. Most Jounins don't even know of their existence… But yes, you'll become a Jounin Captain."

"Never heard of that Rank before…" Naruto frowned.

"Your team will be consistent of a Captain and four subordinates. Hyuga Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino, Ami and Mitarashi Anko."

Naruto held in a gasp, a mighty big one at that, too… "What! Four women! And why the hell is Mitarashi Anko a subordinate of mine?"

Tsunade tried to punch Naruto to silence him, but Naruto seemed to become two as Tsunade's fist went through Naruto's face. "You're lucky you're so fast, Naruto…" She warned. "Now be quiet."

Naruto glared at her through his mask.

"Mitarashi Anko wanted to become part of a Jounin Team as well. Unfortunately, there aren't many Jounins who can… overpower her. You're one among few who can probably restrain her."

Naruto sighed. "What about the other three women? Why do I only have women in my team?"

Tsunade grinned. "What, you can't handle women, little Naruto-kun?"

Naruto ignored her.

"Anyway, to more important matters." Tsunade started, but was interrupted.

"You didn't answer the question, Hokage-sama…" Naruto said.

"I don't have to." Tsunade replied with a grin. "Ok, who's going to be the next Captain of your team?"

Naruto snorted. "Iwashi Tatami. Who's gonna replace me and Ami on the team?"

"Sarutobi Konohamaru and the other one I'm not sure about yet." Tsunade answered. "Now, are you gonna dispel your Genjutsu and pull the mask off?"

Naruto sighed. "You're the first in three years who's going to see my face, you know?" He said as he did a single handseal. Tsunade looked intrigued as Naruto's blonde hair appeared behind the mask.

Naruto then pulled the mask off and revealed to Tsunade he didn't have any whisker marks on his cheeks anymore. His eyes had become a bit more narrower than before, making him look a bit like the Yondaime. But Naruto's eyes were still bigger as Tsunade looked at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall.

And no longer was there the childish look Naruto always had. Now he was more mature and the look in his eyes carried experience, harshness, sadness and… curiosity?

"Well, how do I look?" Naruto asked. "Can I cross a street with a face like this?" He asked as he put his hands on his face.

"Naruto, I don't think you realize how handsome you are…"

Naruto frowned. "You're too old for me, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade again lashed out with her fist, but missed again as Naruto moved in high speed. "Catch this." Tsunade said as she grabbed a Jounin Uniform and threw it at Naruto.

"A Jounin… A Jounin Captain." Naruto whispered. "I hope I'm not going to regret this decision." He said as he stared at the Jounin Vest in his hands.

---

Naruto landed in a clearing and saw his subordinates waiting for him.

"Ok, listen up. I've got important news." He announced as everyone gathered around him.

"Why did we have to come this early, Captain?" Ami whined.

"Obviously, a mission." Kotetsu pointed out.

"Our last mission." Naruto said, silencing everyone.

"Last?" Iwashi asked. "Suicidal mission again?" He whined. "You always scare us like that…"

"No, starting next week, actually when we get back from this mission, I'm Jounin."

"Active?" Tonbo asked. His eyes were covered by bandages and over the bandages he wore his headband.

"Kinda." Naruto said. "Anyway, Iwashi will be Captain and Sarutobi Konohamaru will join the team. I don't know who the last one who'll join the team will be."

"Man, we were such a kick-ass team…" Izumo said. "With you as our Captain and we as your subordinates… We really were invincible, eh?"

Ami nodded her head. "Even Elite Jounins would get their ass handed to them…"

Naruto then did something which froze them all. "Cuh-Captain!"

He was pulling his mask off.

Everyone was cautiously gazing at him…

Naruto pulled the mask off and grinned at his team. "Nice to meet you all…"

"You… You're…" Kotetsu and Izumo both pointed.

Ami's eyes were slightly widened. "You do look familiar, Captain." She said. 'And hot, too…' She added as an afterthought.

Iwashi didn't know what to say. "Ah…"

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto…" He introduced.

---

TBC


	2. Acquaintances

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Author's Note: This one's not pre-read! Sorry for the probably many grammar mistakes!

* * *

Naruto wore a small grin as he stared at his subordinates. "What's wrong?"

Hagane Kotetsu smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto. I remember you. You beat Hyuga Neji in the Chuunin Exam years ago… right?"

Naruto nodded and folded his arms. "Heh, that was so long ago. I'm surprised you remembered it."

Ami's eyes were still widened. "You're dead-last?"

Naruto frowned at the blue-haired girl, with Tonbo and Iwashi standing next to her. "I resent that…" He mumbled. "But at least you remember me somewhat."

'He was dead-last and no one liked him… Yet, he's become this powerful. I remember Uchiha Sasuke being the best in class that time, but now Naruto can probably kick his ass using only his right arm…' Ami figured as she stared at the blonde Shinobi.

"You'll be my subordinate, Ami. I'll be your Captain again." Naruto grinned. "But I know of at least one other in the team who you're not gonna like…"

Ami tried to frown, still amazed that this guy was her Captain. "Oy, Uzumaki-taichou, what's the mission gonna be?" Iwashi asked, trying very hard not to let him notice he was surprised it was Naruto who was the Captain.

"Ah, as always, you're so serious, Iwashi-san." Naruto whined. "Well, it's just another normal patrol mission. It'll last for at least two days, though… Since Hokage-sama is expecting trouble near the borders. But the mission will start tonight, so we can train now." He chuckled as he put his mask back on.

"Hey, taichou?" Ami asked. "If you're going to be a Jounin Captain, why not wear a mask during missions then, too?"

Naruto froze. "Ah, I didn't really ask if that was permitted." He scratched his head. "I'll ask Hokage-sama. You guys start training. Beat each other up and all that, ok?" With that, Naruto vanished.

"Man, it's always the same with that guy…" Izumo mumbled as he grabbed an ANBU Sword and pointed it at Tonbo. Tonbo grinned and shook his head, while also grabbing the ANBU Sword off his back.

Ami sighed. "Another boring sword battle?" She turned to Kotetsu and Iwashi. "Well, I suggest me and Kotetsu against you, Iwashi. Only Ninjutsu and Genjutsu!"

Iwashi snorted. "You two against me, huh? Very well."

---

**Walking the Road  
**_- Chapter 1: Acquaintances_

---

"No." Tsunade said. "There's a difference between an ANBU Team and a Jounin Team, Naruto. Besides, you get to become pretty well known thanks to being Jounin Captain of this Jounin Team."

"I don't want to be well known, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, still with his mask on. "I like this mask."

Tsunade eyed the black mask with many white and few red stripes dancing across it. It was a Fox Mask, his own choice. Naruto was the first of all the ANBU to wear a black mask. Aburame Shino also wore a black one. There were a few other Captains who wore a black one. "You know what? You're the Captain; you decide how your team acts. I don't really care if you wear a mask or not. But if it causes conflicts in the team, I want the mask gone, got it?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Yup!" He then put a finger to his chin. "Maybe I should design another mask, hmm?"

"Get out of the office, Naruto."

---

As Naruto and Ami were heading to a new Training Field near the Hyuga estate, Naruto was letting her know he was going to keep wearing the mask. He had ordered her not to tell the others who he was. Ami simply shrugged.

"I don't see why you care so much about your identity." Ami stated. "I mean, sure, no one really likes you, but your reputation precedes you, you know?"

Naruto shrugged back. "No one liked me years ago, now I'm more liked, you know?"

Ami frowned. "Uzumaki Naruto?" She then turned to a Villager passing them by. "Excuse me, do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

The Villager immediately glared at her and the Captain beside her. "That kid has left this Village years ago. Good riddance, if you ask me!" She spat and walked away.

Ami frowned at first, not understanding the villager's anger, but then turned to Naruto with a smile. "See, no one likes you!" She confirmed. 'Still, what was that about? Why did she become so angry?'

Naruto shrugged. "Superficial people." He responded. "You'll be surprised who our teammates are gonna be, Ami-chan." He said, switching subjects quickly.

Ami simply didn't care as they were slowly walking towards their destination. "Excuse me for asking, Captain, but why do you have a new mask?"

Naruto chuckled. "Because I like masks..."

---

"EH!" Both women proclaimed as they pointed at each other.

Naruto shook his head and was staring at the other two women, Mitarashi Anko and Hyuga Hanabi. Anko was trying to see if she could recognise him, despite the mask, while Hanabi simply had her eyes closed.

Naruto turned his attention back to Ino and Ami, who were shooting lightning bolts at each other. "Hey, cut it out, you two." He said, a lot of authority in his voice. "We have no time for silly things."

Mitarashi Anko and Hyuga Hanabi both walked towards their Captain.

"This isn't the ANBU, so what's the mask for?" Anko asked.

Hanabi opened her eyes. "He's been carrying it for over five years..." She stated. "I think he wants his identity to be kept secret. Therefore, I shall not say who you are."

Naruto wasn't surprised that Hanabi knew of him. All of the Hyugas knew who he was anyway.

"Tcheh, lose the mask already. I don't take orders from someone I don't know the name of." Anko stated, while Ino was nodding her agreement. Ami shook her head, but grinned a bit at Naruto.

Naruto frowned behind his mask. "I am the Captain, therefore, you shall listen to me and obey the orders I give you. I will not discard my mask." He commented. "But you know what, Anko-chan... Why not try and get it off?" He said as he got into a fighting position.

With lightning speed, Anko appeared behind him, but was surprised as the world seemed upside down and the Captain was nowhere to be found a split second later. "Heh, without you even noticing it..." Naruto said as he was holding Anko up by her left leg, upside down. "Your speed is rather... pathetic, Anko-chan."

Anko released a few snakes out of her coat, but was surprised to see the snakes return to their summoning scrolls. 'My snakes... fear him?'

Naruto chuckled and threw Anko away. Anko landed on her feet elegantly and glared at her Captain. "Who are you?"

Naruto shrugged. "My identity is not really important, Anko-chan. But I'll tell you if you can beat me." He baited. "Or for that matter, if you and the entire team can beat me." He challenged.

Yamanaka Ino seemed to hesitate, but stood her ground and got into fighting position. Ami simply leaned against a tree, while Hanabi sighed. "It's no use fighting you, Captain... The Chakra I can see around you lets me know that much. Even if we have perfect teamwork, we don't stand a chance...'

Naruto seemed to whine behind his mask. "How boring, Hanabi-chan... Surely, it doesn't hurt to try?"

Anko's glare merely grew in its intensity. "It's no use, you say? We're all Jounins! He shouldn't be able to take on four Jounins." She smirked. "I thought you were more confident than your sister, Hyuga Hanabi-san..."

Hanabi didn't get angry at all as she merely gazed at the purple-haired woman. "It's not about being confident. I'm just stating truths. Besides, we're all Rookie Jounins except for you..."

Anko huffed. "Tcheh, like it matters..."

Naruto was surprised at the amount of Chakra Anko was gathering. 'Heh, Hokage-sama was right. This woman is pretty talented...'

Ami simply sighed as she stared at Anko. 'Yes, she's more talented than anyone on our previous team... But she doesn't stand a chance against Uzumaki-taichou...'

Anko rushed forward in amazing speed, but her eyes lost sight of Naruto. 'Where did he go?'

Anko turned around to see Naruto stand on the spot Anko was standing on seconds ago. A split second later, Naruto was whispering in her ear from behind. "What's wrong, Anko-chan?" With that, Naruto disappeared again. Even when turning around as quick as she could, this guy was still too fast.

Ino was a bit perturbed by the show of speed before her. "Hey, Ami? You know him or something?" She yelled, not wanting to join the battle anymore.

Anko listened in, also wanting to know the answer. Naruto had appeared a few meters in front of her. "What's wrong, Anko-chan? Too scared to move?"

Anko grinned. "You're good, aren't you? I've created four Genjutsus around you, but you aren't even affected by a single one of them..."

Naruto shrugged. "Genjutsu just won't work on me, I guess." He cracked a grin and motioned for her to continue her attack. Seeing her not moving, he turned to the other girls. "Hey, you three! I order you now to attack me along with Anko. I want to see your abilities."

Ami groaned and decided to answer Ino. "Yeah, I know him. He's one cruel bastard during training... I've been his subordinate for over a year. But we have to attack him before he gets angry..." She said, suddenly appearing above Naruto, with a sword in her hands. Naruto kicked the sword out of Ami's hands with ease and continued with a roundhouse kick to her back behind Ami, sending her to the ground.

Anko's eyes were narrowed. 'His speed is unreal...'

Hyuga Hanabi rushed forward, thrusting her palms all around her as Naruto was circling around the young woman. "Your eyes are truly impressive, Hanabi-chan. To think you'd be able to follow me using this speed..."

Anko decided it was time to get in with Hanabi and dove at Naruto with a Kunai in hand. Anko was surprised to find herself at least a hundred feet away from Hanabi and Naruto's fight. 'What the hell!'

Hanabi stopped her palm-thrusting and stared at Anko. Naruto was standing behind Anko. "Just to let you know, Anko-chan..." He whispered from behind again. Anko was seated on the ground, her mind still in confusion. "I will not hold back. I suggest you do the same..."

With that, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the clearing again. Hanabi was closest to him, but Ino immediately released a Jutsu at Naruto.

What happened next made even Hanabi's eyes widen. Chakra unlike anything she has seen before exploded around Naruto, completely evaporating Ino's Mind Techniques. "Nice, Ino-chan... Those were some kind of Shintanshins, right?"

Ino nodded dumbly, perplexed at how easy this guy deflected one of her more powerful techniques. Unlike Shintanshin, this was a multiple mind attack, with a success rate of hundred percent. She had send about six target seeking, bullet-sized Chakra clouds, which also moved in very high speed, towards Naruto. These 'bullets' usually could penetrate even a mountain, just to get inside her opponent's mind or minds.

Ino gulped nervously. The Chakra needed to use this technique was enormous, because the success rate was so high... But the Chakra needed to deflect it... had to be humongous. But this guy was just standing there as if he just swatted away a fly...

Ami came rushing in again, this time with Hanabi from behind. Ami, with a sword, slashed and slashed at Naruto, who was dodging every slice. From behind, Hanabi was thrusting palms, but found it impossible to hit the abnormally fast Captain.

Anko performed a few handseals. "Ninpou... Dokon, Ni Kyousha!"

Naruto kicked Ami away and grabbed Hanabi's palms to throw her towards the still non-moving Ino, who was on guard and caught Hanabi in mid-air. He then looked intrigued at the two summoned lances in Anko's hands. "Ah, interesting. I assume they are pretty poisonous?"

Anko nodded with a sadistic grin. "One touch and you'll die. You should be glad I'm also part medic-nin, in case you get hit." Anko's eyes widened as her lances were no longer in her hands, but in Naruto's hands now. "H-hey!"

"Interesting choice of weapons." Naruto said as he scanned the lances, where poison was literally dripping off the sharp edges. Unable to see the next movement, as it seemed like a quick flicker, the Lances were on the ground before her. "Please, show me how you fight with them." Naruto challenged as he performed a single handseal and a black sword appeared in his right hand.

Ami chuckled as she gripped her sword tighter. "Don't forget about me!" She yelled rushing forward again.

Anko rushed forward as well when she saw how Ami appeared right next to Naruto and slashed her sword against his. Anko's eyes narrowed. 'Both swords use Chakra...' She thought as she thrust both her lances to pierce Naruto's body with. Again, Naruto appeared behind Anko, but this time, Anko had another lance ready to attack.

Naruto let the lance collide with his own sword to see what would happen. As the sword and lance clashed, he saw poison immediately being launched towards him. Naruto immediately jumped backwards a bit, only to see that Ino also had a sword and had decided to surprise him.

It didn't matter as Naruto blocked Ino's sword with his own sword. He somersaulted over Ino and looked at Hanabi. "Everyone has a sword, except you, hm?"

Hanabi grinned as she performed a few handseals. "Morohano Tsurugi!" She yelled as a two-edged sword appeared in her right hand.

Naruto shook his head and took a look at Ino's sword. "Zantetsuken?" He asked and Ino nodded. "Then I assume you are surprised you couldn't cut my blade?"

Ino nodded again, a little confusion in her eyes. Her sword had the ability to cut through any kind of metal. When she attacked Naruto, she had hoped Naruto would block with his sword. When he did, she had smirked, but she stopped smirking when she saw his sword still intact.

"I also have a special sword." Naruto explained. "Ready for the next round of this sword dancing? Or lance..." He pointed out as he stared at the grinning Anko.

All four of the women rushed towards Naruto...

---

Their meeting had started in the morning, but it lasted til the evening. Naruto was still standing in the centre of the clearing. Ami, Ino and Hanabi were all too exhausted to continue, but Anko was still trying to hit Naruto. The Swords and Lances were all gone a long time ago, and it had become an all out Ninjutsu battle between the two Jounins.

Naruto was having fun, this Anko really was a talented opponent. Naruto jumped back as Anko had send poison gas towards him. In mid-air, he performed a few handseals. The poison cloud was obscuring the view, so Anko couldn't see a thing.

Naruto grinned as he landed on the ground. "Raiton, Kazanrai!"

As the poison cloud evaporated, Anko saw bolts of lightning surrounding the Captain's entire body. "Taijutsu?" She asked as she prepared herself.

Naruto shrugged. "A little bit of both..." He said as he held out his arm and pointed his palm towards Anko. "Catch..."

Anko's eyes widened as the small lightning bolts increased in their frequency around Naruto's arm. He saw how Naruto clenched his fist and lightning seemed to fight with itself within the fist. Naruto then opened his fist and released a gigantic thunderstorm towards Anko.

Anko's despair didn't last long as she got to action and performed a few handseals. "Goshin, Nagamushi Odori!"

Naruto looked really interested as Anko seemed to dance around every lightning bolt in a mesmerizing way. 'She's dodging every single bolt... Very talented, indeed... This Thunderstorm carries at least a thousand bolts.' Naruto had carefully executed the technique, making sure Ino, Ami and Hanabi wouldn't get caught in the storm and also, that it wouldn't kill Anko if it did hit her...

But he hadn't expected Anko to actually dodge in this manner.

As the Thunderstorm died down, Naruto grinned at the panting woman in front of him. "Care to explain your little dance?"

Anko chuckled between her panting. "It's called the Snake Dance... Using a lot of Chakra around my body, the Chakra forces my body to move away from any other Chakra Presence and it makes it seem like I'm dancing."

"Yes, it seems it takes a lot of your Chakra." Naruto pointed out. He gazed a small moment at the amazed Ino, Ami and Hanabi. This was really a very high-levelled sparring match.

"You're really something, you know that?" Anko said as she leaned on her knees, still panting a bit. She caught a soldier pill thrown by Naruto. "Only a few have been able to get me this tired... And I tell you, they were all S-ranked Criminals..." Anko pressed on. "But the difference between them and you is... They were at least a bit exhausted, you on the other hand... You're not even panting a little bit!"

Anko turned from impressed to suspicious and thanks to the soldier pill she was more energetic again. "Hokage-sama did say you would be able to wear me down... But I bet that you'd still be able to wear me down, even after me swallowing a soldier pill... Who are you?"

"Well, I guess you guys deserve to know who I really am, eh?" He said as he was about to pull his mask off. Hanabi was curious even though she already knew who was behind the mask. Ami already knew, but didn't mind seeing his face again, while Ino was staring really curiously.

Anko's eyes widened as Naruto removed his mask. "W-wha!"

Naruto chuckled. "In case you guys don't know who I am... The name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

---

"We're lucky we're no males, you know..." Ami said as she was walking next to Ino. They had decided to grab a bite after training. "You should see how hard Naruto is on male subordinates. He has this policy not to hit girls..." Ami whined. "Except if they're... really mean, he says."

Ino kept silent. After the revelation of Naruto being her Captain, she had become a bit quiet, Ami noted. 'She's probably wondering where Naruto has been all these years. Naruto didn't really have any friends when he was younger, did he?'

"Hey, Ino..." Ami started. "How was Naruto during the Genin years?"

"I..." Ino started, looking a bit sheepish. "I don't really know..."

Ami frowned. "Oh right, you petty girls were all too fixated on that Uchiha guy, weren't you?"

"We weren't petty!" She countered. "But I guess you're right about fixating too much on him..." She added, a bit ashamed.

"But, what DO you know, Ino?" Ami asked. "I mean, I don't remember a lot of the days in the Ninja Academy, but I do know one thing."

Ino looked sideways. "What?"

"Naruto definitely looks a lot better than that Uchiha bastard!" Ami stated a bit loudly.

Ino blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, I guess he does... What I know about Naruto, hmm?" Ino scratched her chin as she thought. "I know his dream is to become Hokage, don't know if it still is... He was really obnoxious, really, REALLY loud and quite annoying."

Ami nodded. "Yes, I can remember his pranks as well"

"He had left on a training trip that lasted almost three years with one of the Sannin; Jiraiya-sama. I know there were a lot of problems with Sasuke-kun's brother or something. I don't really know what happened; only that Naruto had been missing for almost half a year... He returned to the Village one day, and since then, no one had ever heard from him again..."

"He had been missing for half a year!" Ami let out. "Damn, and then he just suddenly returned?" She frowned. "You don't know any more details?"

Ino shook her head. "Ah..." Ino stopped herself from saying 'No one really cared...'

'It's actually... so sad.' Ino thought as she considered Naruto's situation. "I do know he doesn't have many friends."

"How about almost none?" Ami corrected. "Well, I'm his friend, I know that Kiba guy is and well... my old team respects him as well."

"What do YOU know about him?" Ino asked as she opened a door to a small restaurant close to her Flower Shop.

Ami shrugged as Ino let her in first. "I know he's a good guy. He takes care of the people around him and usually doesn't even let his subordinates fight. He doesn't want any of us to get hurt. But he trains us non-stop, the bastard. I've never seen him tired, actually..."

Ino chuckled. "That's something else I remember... After beating Hyuga Neji in a Chuunin Exam, he still had a lot of Stamina left afterwards. He had always been very energetic."

They both sat down at a table in a corner, but at a window. After saying what they wanted to eat, they started talking again. "So you know anything about the other women in our team?"

Ino shrugged. "Anko-san is a lot older, while Hanabi-san is a lot younger. I know Hanabi-san is Hinata-san's little sister and I know that Mitarashi Anko has been an Examiner at least once..."

"Heh, Anko has been a subordinate of Orochimaru once... Shows what you know, Ino..." She said. "And Hanabi is a true genius, maybe even able to surpass Hyuga Neji one day... And I, since you're interested, have become good with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, especially Taijutsu. My Genjutsu is better than my Ninjutsu."

Ino nodded. "I've become really good with my Family's Jutsus and Kenjutsu as well. I practice a lot with Ten-Ten with Kenjutsu and Sakura with Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Oh!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Sakura Naruto is my Captain!"

Ami sighed. "I don't know if you should. Maybe Naruto doesn't want anyone else to know... There's a reason he wears the mask all day, you know..." She dryly pointed out.

"You think he'd mind?" Ino pouted as a waitress set down a plate of food on the table. "Ah, finally!" Earning a second-lasting glare from the waitress.

---

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Anko whispered to herself as she was walking next to her Captain. "You've been holding a low profile for the past few years, huh? What happened to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much."

Anko grinned. "Oooh, a man who doesn't like to talk about himself... Those are very rare to find."

Naruto's response was another shrug. "What about you, Anko-chan? What have you been doing in the past few years?"

Anko chuckled. "Actually, I've done a few missions with an old friend of yours. He and I shared the same teacher..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, then." Naruto replied. "Along with Hatake Kakashi, I assume?"

"Ah, correct, Captain!" Anko exclaimed sarcastically. "Yeah, the two are always together. Makes you wonder, huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask. "So you've done missions with different Shinobis throughout the years?"

Anko nodded. "Yup! All of them were boring to work with, of course. Especially that stuck up Uchiha bastard and the lazy Copycat. They're all serious and stuff. But I did hear the young Uchiha say something about you once."

Naruto frowned, but didn't show any real curiosity.

"But I can't really remember..." Anko faked. "I know it was something like... What would Naruto do in a situation like this? That was the only time ever I heard Kakashi chuckle genuinely..." Anko let out. "It isn't really pleasant." Anko then stopped walking and smiled at Naruto. "I'm home... brat."

Naruto chuckled in reply. "Anko-chan. Please don't say my real name in public, okay? I forgot to mention this to the others... So, I have to visit them quickly now." He said. "Our sparring was fun. But starting tomorrow, training will be a lot more vicious."

"Ooooh, I can't wait, Naruto-kuuun." She seductively said as she stared him straight in the eyes.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Well, Anko-chan. It was fun seeing you again. Rest well, in three days we have our first mission. Until that time, I'm going to make this team work through rough training. Sweet dreams..." He said as he suddenly disappeared.

Anko snorted. "Pfff, no kiss goodnight?" She shook her head with a smile and jumped in her apartment.

---

Naruto appeared at the Hyuga estate seconds later and found Hyuga Neji sparring with Hyuga Hinata. "Hey, you two! What are you doing up this late?" He yelled at them.

Neji and Hinata just stared at him, as they both had their Byakugans activated. "Naruto. What brings you here?" Neji said.

Hinata nodded, also wanting to know. "Naruto-kun. You should visit us more often."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it's been a while since I spoke with Hiashi-sama too..." He pondered. "Anyway, I'm here to see Hanabi-chan. You guys seen her?"

Hinata looked at Neji, who in turn, looked at her. "Actually, no... But..." Naruto saw both of them gathering more Chakra in their eyes.

"She's talking to Hiashi-sama..." Naruto could see Neji was trying to see what they were talking about. "About you." Hinata finished.

"Wow, you two can read lips too?" Naruto asked. "It's hard to keep secrets from you, eh? But meh, I'm her Jounin Captain. I've just come to deliver a small message. One she probably already knows too."

"Do not reveal your identity, right?" Hinata asked with a timid smile.

Naruto nodded with a huge grin on his face. "You're right, Hinata-chan! Now, if you guys'd excuse me." With that, he vanished.

"He's such a rude guy." Neji said, before facing Hinata again. Hinata giggled shortly and slipped into battle stance as well.

---

"Come in, Naruto-kun." Hiashi called out.

Naruto walked in the huge room Hiashi and Hanabi were seated in. "Hiashi-sama." He bowed shortly. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." Hiashi greeted with a smile and a small bow as well. Naruto had great friends in the Hyuga Clan and had respect to them and from them. "You should come by more often."

"That's what I thought, too." He replied with a grin plastered on his face. "I've come to leave a message to Hanabi-chan."

Only Naruto could pull it off to add the suffix –chan to an heir of such an important clan. "Ah, of course. I was actually just about to tell her, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. 'Of course he'd knew about that...'

"Don't reveal his true identity to anyone, Hanabi..." Hiashi warned. "The entire Village owes him hundreds of favours, but he only requests his identity to remain unknown... Show him your fullest respect and answer to his request."

Hanabi bowed to both her father and Naruto. "No need to be so formal, Hanabi-chan."

Hiashi glanced at Naruto, while Naruto merely chuckled. "I mean around me, of course."

---

Ino and Ami were leaving the restaurant when Naruto appeared in front of them. "Good evening." He greeted.

Ami and Ino looked at each other, before looking back at him. "Good evening, Naru-" Naruto held up his hand to silence her.

"That's the reason I've come..." Naruto interrupted Ino. "I don't want you to tell anyone who I really am."

Ino pouted. "But I want to tell Sakura! She'll like hearing about you!"

Ami looked amused and wanted to see the expression on Naruto's face, but the mask, as always, was there.

"I hereby order you to never mention my name in public." Naruto ordered as he stared at Ino.

"Fine, fine, Captain..." Ino mumbled.

"Hey, Captain?" Ami suddenly asked. "Why do you keep your identity a secret, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." With that, he left.

Ami sighed and chuckled at the wide-eyed Ino. "You'll have to get used to that. Captain has the tendency to leave abruptly... Just, whenever he feels like it."

---

As Ino was trying to sleep, she remembered the days where Naruto was missing. She remembered because Sakura was extremely sad those days. They had been on retrieval missions for months... But they just never succeeded in finding Naruto, until one day, he just appeared in the Village.

Nara Shikamaru had told her that Naruto was back, that he had returned all by himself. But Ino had never seen or spoken to the blonde male. Most figured Naruto had become part of the ANBU or had left the Village again. Sakura was extremely sad for some reason.

Sasuke had returned about a year ago and he too had wondered where Naruto was, Ino remembered. It was strange, but it seemed that Naruto's absence saddened him as well.

Uzumaki Naruto, the most surprising and cheerful Shinobi she knew. Also the Shinobi who almost everyone in the Village resented, she noted. And now he had become her Captain.

She couldn't believe how strong he had become. Defeating four Jounins isn't a small feat, even if they were just Rookie Jounins... Yes, she was sure Naruto could take on Uchiha Sasuke and kick the living shit out of the Uchiha...

---

TBC

Too rushed? Too much dialogue? Too little words! Hehe, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be more Humor maybe. Naruto has to deal with four female subordinates. Today went ok, but can he last? His endurance will be put to the test!

Next Chap: Identity revealed to the entire Village!


	3. Lost Ambition

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Pre-read? Partially by Pyr00tje.

* * *

He had tried to grab something, anything, as he seemed to hover forward in a world where no ground existed. He couldn't see the air, he couldn't see the distance, there was no left, no right. He couldn't even see himself...

He had been captured by the Akatsuki; they were unable to knock him unconscious, so the S-Rank Missing-nins had decided to perform the Forbidden ritual as he was awake. Never could he have imagined such horror...

On the border between life and death, there was nothingness...

He saw the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon being dragged away by bright-red claws. He had watched how the Kyuubi had desperately tried to send all of its remaining Chakra towards him, but Naruto witnessed how the majority was carried away with the Demon. Strange, how the blonde Shinobi felt pity for the Youkai...

He was left alone in the darkness and though he felt more powerful than ever, he was still alone, where he could see nothing but blackness all around him.

After what seemed like days, a weird creature appeared before him, radiating in the darkness with an eerie blue light flowing around it.

"**_You are destined to dwell here for eternity..."_**

Uzumaki Naruto seemed to freeze just because of the mere presence of this huge creature, with long white hair, dressed in robes with a face of the devil himself.

And then he saw three figures approach him from underneath this ugly devil, it seemed.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto..." The first man said. "I feel ashamed to have let a young man like you have a destiny like this... A Jinchuuriki's life is truly the worst."

The second man bowed to Naruto. "Our sincerest apologies, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto knew he had seen these two man somewhere before and his eyes widened as the third man's appearance grew sharper. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun. My deepest regrets for having to meet in this manner..." The deceased Third Hokage spoke. "You might have guessed it, but these are the First and the Second Hokages. The Death God has brought forth judgement for you and us." He spoke as he motioned above him, where the Death God seemed to glare at Naruto.

"We are terribly sorry. Of all the fates a Jinchuuriki could have, yours is by far the worst." The First said. "I wish I could do something, but in this space between life and death, I am useless."

"This is where no one is supposed to linger for more than a split second. The choice for life and death is easily made for every being. You, on the other hand, or something else, aren't you?" The Second commented. "You want to die, but you want to live. Other beings want you to die, but want you to live."

"It's a normal compromise of existence, and it's the reason this place exists." The Third said. "But it seems you, in your right mind, don't want to live or die, on which The Death God has responded. You will become the next Death God, most likely... You are the second person, to have lingered in this space more than necessary... The Death God himself was the first."

All three Hokages bowed in respect. "By all means, you should have already died a long time ago... For your own sake. Now you will live endlessly in this abyss. In time, you will be its successor..."

The Death God chuckled while the Hokages all fell to their knees, to send respect to Uzumaki Naruto. "Please forgive us all..."

And then, the Death God's chuckling stopped as a sixth presence surprised all of them...

Naruto suddenly could see his own hands, his own legs... his entire self as someone seemed to reach out to him from behind.

"**_Kinjutsu..."_** The Death God seemed to murmur, on which it almost seemed like he was impressed. "**_Tensei Ninjutsu..."_**

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and the three Hokages seemed to be very shocked as well...

* * *

**Walking The Road**  
- Chapter 2: Lost Ambition

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was jumping alongside Hatake Kakashi, both heading towards the Hokage Tower. "So do you think the rumours are true!" He yelled, being impatient and wanting to reach the Hokage Tower faster. "What do you think, Kakashi!"

The genius, but lazy, Copy Ninja had his revealed eye narrowed in what seemed like endless curiosity. "Rumours spread fast in Konoha, it seems even faster outside of it. The famous ANBU Captain, user of what appears to be the same techniques the Fourth Hokage had used. He has become a Member of a Jounin Team, being a Jounin Captain. A very weird promotion." He analyzed. "This guy is definitely something else."

Sasuke had his eyes narrowed as well. "From what I have heard... The Akatsuki seemed to have had a lot of trouble dealing with Uzumaki Naruto... Nine S-Ranked Criminals, forced to perform a Forbidden Jutsu together to be able to defeat a single man..."

Kakashi nodded. "The Forbidden Jutsu of pulling out the essence of a Bijuu to perform an Assembling of Youkai Presences... It seems the Akatsuki had found a way to perform it without losing their own lives..."

Sasuke seemed to increase his speed as they both jumped over the Gates of Konoha. The guards immediately pursued them, seeing that the two went too fast to check on. Kakashi followed suit, the guards would be handled with later, this was more important.

"So they're saying that Uzumaki Naruto and this new Jounin Captain are the same guy?" Sasuke let out.

A few years ago, it was a known fact that Naruto had been taken away by the Akatsuki, but seemed to have returned unscathed. A team had been sent to retrieve him, consistent of the Legendary Jiraiya and Tsunade, Haruno Sakura, Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi and an ANBU Captain.

Kakashi knew what had happened on that faithful day. Naruto had seen his very first and most precious friend die right next to him. The two hadn't even been able to say some last words to each other. Tsunade and Sakura were both prepared to perform the Revival Technique if Naruto had really died against the Akatsuki, but it seems Umino Iruka had forced them to teach the Jutsu months ago once he had learned of the horrible possibilities. Iruka was forced to train for a long time.

As they had arrived at where the sixth Ritual had been performed, also in a cave, they had found a dead Naruto, surrounded by panting Akatsuki Members, who immediately fled after seeing two Sannin, Hatake Kakashi, an ANBU Captain and Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka.

Kakashi watched how Iruka had performed the Tensei Ninjutsu on the lonely corpse on the ground and watched how Iruka crumbled to the floor minutes later. He also watched how Naruto cried for the longest time for his lost friend beside him... All of them had shed tears that day... First, for seeing Naruto dead, then for seeing Iruka dying and finally, for seeing true friendship crumble...

Naruto had changed a very great deal after that day... He had told them off and said he didn't want to return to Leaf on that very day. Jiraiya had decided to take him on another trip, on which Naruto had agreed.

Naruto and Jiraiya had stayed away from Leaf for over six months...

---

"Ok, who the hell spilled the beans!" Naruto yelled angrily as his mask was on the ground and he glared at his subordinates. Massive Killer Intent was freezing all of them at the spot. No one had ever seen Uzumaki Naruto this angry...

Mitarashi Anko found herself unable to move as she gazed in the murderous eyes of the Yondaime-look-alike. She managed to stutter an "I didn't say a word." It took her almost twenty seconds to finish that small sentence.

Yamanaka Ino was simply shaking her head in a very fast rate, too afraid to even speak.

Hyuga Hanabi, for one of the few times in her life, was too afraid to respond as well. This Killer Intent was unlike any she had ever faced before. She managed to shake her head a few times, but one could surely see nervous sweat forming on her face.

Ami was more used to this terror coming from Naruto, but hadn't seen him this angry before either, so she was also quite shaken up at the madman before them. She was shaking her head as well.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "It had to be one of you!" He screamed. "Ok, since you're not telling, you are all forced to hang on a tree branch with your feet with Chakra!"

He calmed down a bit to allow the Killer Intent to decrease in its fury so they would be able to move. "Each pick an own tree." He said, holding in his anger.

All of the females hung down from different tree branches moments later, too afraid to argue with the angry Naruto. "I'm going to throw Kunais at you in this state, you're not allowed to land on the ground, not allowed to jump to another tree branch, not allowed to go from tree branch to tree bark and not allowed to stand on the tree branch. You're ONLY allowed to HANG on the tree branch, got it!"

He had woken up this morning when several Chuunin had greeted him with "Good morning, Uzumaki Naruto-sama!" or "G'morning, Uzumaki-taichou!" or "Naruto-taichou!"

One day! It had taken him one day as Jounin Captain to completely shatter his hope of having a secret identity. There would be hell to pay for the perpetrator who revealed his identity!

Naruto started with creating three solid Advanced Clones next to him. All of them started throwing Kunais and Shurikens to the poor females hanging on tree branches. "Consider this training for Chakra Control and Stamina!" He screamed ruthlessly as the women were dodging Kunai after Kunai, walking and running only upside down under the tree branches.

---

"Iruka-sensei!"

All the man did was put his hand on his shoulder and give him the warmest smile anyone could give another. All the Hokages before the scene were silent as the space turned from pitch black to bright white.

Iruka and Naruto stared at each other, one confused, the other warm. Iruka then took his hand off of Naruto's shoulder and walked towards the Hokages. Naruto's eyes widened as all of them were slowly fading away, including Iruka...

"Uzumaki Naruto... For once, it appears life and death seem to be fair to you..." The First Hokage said.

"Unfortunately, sacrifices must be made for Forbidden Techniques such as these..." The Second explained.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun. You deserve this the most... Please honour Umino Iruka-sama..." The Third said as he put a hand on the shoulder of Iruka, who had joined them. "Do not worry; he has not the same fate the Death God has for us."

The Death God seemed to vanish, along with the three Hokages. Umino Iruka remained a little longer, staring at Naruto.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages... Until Iruka seemed to fade away into nothing...

"_Do your best, Naruto-kun..."_

---

Naruto had calmed down as all the women were panting from the exercise Naruto had made them go through. "Did anyone of you mention my name yesterday or today?" He asked as he approached the panting women, anger still very much present in his voice.

All of the females shook their heads, until Ino and Ami looked at each other in worry... Which Naruto, of course, noticed. "You two have something to say?"

"Well... We did kinda mention your name in a restaurant yesterday... once." Ino started. "But that was before you told us we weren't allowed to do so!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You told my name yesterday in a restaurant? Once? And already the entire Village knows about it!" He let out in frustration. "How is that possible..." He complained. 'Damn, and I can't even yell at them, since they did reveal my identity before I had forbidden them to do so.'

"Word spreads fast..." Anko explained as she grinned at the blonde man. "Nothing you can do about it now, Naruto-kuunn."

"I guess you're right." He whispered softly. He then suddenly grinned at them, making all of them gape at him. Such a sudden switch from furious to non-caring. "It was inevitable, I suppose. So, how was warming up?" He asked, earning wide glares from his subordinates. "Time for the real training!"

All of them groaned...

---

Sakura was very close to the awakening Naruto, while Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were towering over him. The ANBU Captain with the codename Yamato had to go with them in case his expertise of Jinchuurikis and Bijuus was needed. But he also seemed very concerned with the blonde Shinobi as he had his mask off.

As Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't even notice Sakura holding him as he immediately looked at Iruka who was next to him on the ground. "I-Iruka... sensei?" He tiredly let out.

Everyone watched as Naruto tried to wake Iruka up, to no avail... "Iruka-sensei... Iruka-sensei..." He managed to let out, exhausted as he was, as he was shaking Iruka by the shoulder. "Iruka-sensei!" He repeated about a hundred times...

"N.." Sakura watched in sympathy as the boy didn't even notice that he had slipped out of her grasp to continue shaking his teacher. "Naruto..."

"Iruka-sensei!" He screamed with tears in his eyes.

Kakashi revealed his own mouth as he silently shed a few tears. Yamato had put his mask back on, while Tsunade was being comforted, albeit slightly, by Jiraiya. Sakura hugged Naruto from behind as he couldn't come to any other conclusion but confirming Iruka's death.

"Why him? Why did it have to be him!" He screamed as Sakura tried to soothe him from behind, also weeping. "Why him?" He whispered in Sakura's arms. He repeated it a dozen times...

---

"Ok, training is over!" He suddenly announced. They were all sparring against each other. He and Mitarashi Anko against Ino, Hanabi and Ami. Seeing as Anko was a well experienced Shinobi, he wanted to see how Ami, Ino and Hanabi would work together.

He seemed to glance behind him without turning his head as he spoke up again. "There are several Shinobis approaching us. I have no need for any reminiscing. We will all report back here tonight. I feel it's time to test our skills in complete darkness. Be here in six hours! Dismissed!" He muttered loudly, before doing a single handseal and disappearing.

Ino let out a sigh. "I don't think I've ever been this tired before..." She whined. "And he wants us to train in the middle of the night too!"

"Get used to it. Captain can really overdo it." Ami grinned, but anyone could see she was tired as well. Anko was the less tired of all of them.

"He has a lot of sadness hidden within him..." Hanabi suddenly informed them. "But as always, he hides it with his smiles." She turned to Ami. "I'm usually not one to pry, but what do you know, Ami-san?"

Ami shrugged and grinned at Ami at the same time. "I don't know anything. Captain's not a sharing type."

Anko snorted. "He will, in due time. He will have to, if I'm on his team."

Weirdly enough, the other girls all seemed to agree... And then, two Jounins landed in the clearing.

Kakashi observed all of them, before greeting with a "Yo!"

Sasuke wasn't the kind to greet. "Where is your Captain?"

It was strange, if it was ten years ago, but Ino was actually glaring at him... Hanabi did quite the same, while Anko and Ami seemed indifferent. "He just left. What's it to you?" Anko asked back.

"We were interested if the rumours that have roamed around are true." Kakashi began as he scratched the back of his head. "My lost student."

Anko snorted, turned and left the scenery. Ino surprised herself by snorting as well and turning on her heels to leave the two Sharingan carriers to themselves. Ami just smirked and disappeared using an ANBU Technique. Hanabi was the only one left in those two seconds and seemed to be amused as she witnessed the weird glances Kakashi and Sasuke gave each other.

"We don't know who our Captain is." Hanabi lied. "Ask him or her yourself who he or she is." With that, she departed. No one could ever tell if a Hyuga was lying or not... Except maybe Morino Ibiki.

"Well... I guess we'll have to request to the Hokage to do a mission with this Captain." Kakashi suggested. "Maybe then, we can find out."

Sasuke was still a bit surprised at the scene a few moments ago and reacted a bit lately. "That was... strange."

Kakashi shrugged and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Let's go, Sasuke."

---

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof while using a cloaking technique so no one would see or hear him. Not even an Inuzuka could smell him when he used this. He stopped abruptly when he noticed someone sitting on the pavement in front of his old home. His abandoned home, where no one dared to live, dared to enter. The place where the smell of Ramen still lingered.

'Not that that's a bad thing...' Naruto thought as he saw who it was who was sitting on the pavement.

The rumours have indeed spread magically fast, but to think this woman would be waiting in front of his old home...

'Too bad I don't live there anymore.' Naruto thought sarcastically as he continued his sprint homeward, leaving Haruno Sakura alone on the pavement.

Moments, very short moments later, he arrived home to find Neji and Kiba inside.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as he eyed both of them suspiciously. "And don't give me that 'we live here' crap either."

Kiba chuckled. "But we DO still live here, officially, Captain."

Neji nodded his head. "Even if I mostly stay at the Hyuga Estate, this is still where all my stuff is."

"Yeah, and I still like it here, even though I live with Hinata..." Kiba explained with a grin. "Hey, so your old and your new team, they don't know you actually live here, huh?" Kiba asked.

Naruto had found both of them on a couch in the living room, eating some take-out food. He would never understand why they never ate Ramen. He dropped himself on another couch and took his mask off. "No, no one knows I live here except you two."

Naruto lived in a building placed at the south border of Konoha, completely away from everyone else. The only ones living close by were Jiraiya and Shizune. He very rarely appeared in his old home, when he made appointments with his old team or new team there.

Neji shook his head. "I don't know why you even bother, Naruto. But you've heard, right?" It was strange, but Neji was always like that. Always switching subjects during a sentence where you'd figure he was going to ask something personally. But Neji was mostly business. Naruto even know what he was getting at, too.

"Yeah, my identity is longer labelled secret." Naruto commented casually. "This means the Akatsuki has probably found out I'm still alive, too."

Kiba frowned at the two serious guys. "You two think those guys are all still alive?"

Neji shook his head and patted Kiba on the shoulder, a bit hard. "Of course. They have performed a forbidden Jutsu to pull out demons, but they haven't shown themselves afterwards... Do you really think they would just finish it with extracting the essences?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. I and Gaara are the only Jinchuurikis still alive, but we both don't have our demons anymore... I have no idea what can really stop the Akatsuki now... They wield the powers of all the Tailed Demons..."

"Heh, you still have a bit of the Kyuubi in you, right?" Kiba asked.

Naruto suddenly frowned at Kiba. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Out."

---

The next day, Naruto found all the women early on their training spot.

"Is it me, or do you all seem very eager to start training today?" Naruto asked as he approached them.

"Hey, Captain, why are you still wearing your mask?" Ino asked as she tried to see through the narrow slits in the mask to see his eyes.

Naruto shrugged. "Because I like wearing masks... Now." Naruto stretched his right arm out to Ino and aimed his right fist at her. He then unclenched it and Ino found herself unable to move.

But Ino wasn't the only one who couldn't move. All of his subordinates couldn't move. "This is a part of today's exercise, ladies. You find yourself unable to move. Even your lips can't move. Also, I will cause a disruption within your Chakra Control by doing this..." Naruto walked over to each of them and tapped their shoulder once. They felt a tremendous but strange Chakra entering their body. "So what do you do in a situation like this?"

Of course, there was no reaction. They were like a bunch of statues. Naruto chuckled inwardly as he noticed that they couldn't even show expressions on their faces. But Naruto could guess they would all be a bit angry. "Imagine this, then..."

Although they couldn't widen their eyes, they all hoped they could as the great Youkai Demon Kyuubi was towering above them. 'Guh-Genjutsu!' They all thought.

Naruto smirked. "This is Genjutsu... Now, with you unable to use your hands for the Cancel Technique, and me disrupting your Chakra Control with my own Chakra... How will you get out of this Jutsu?"

Naruto stared at each and every one of them, trying to see if any of them could already respond. He was disappointed no one could, but grinned nonetheless. "You know, Hanabi-chan. Neji aced this Test in a minute. Can you do the same?" He asked.

"Normally, you try to increase your own Chakra Control within the Genjutsu by increasing the Chakra Amount around you... However, I have cancelled out that possibility by putting in some of my Chakra in your System." Naruto explained. "There's a third possibility, beside pouring out extra Chakra or doing the Cancel Out Technique." Naruto then grinned. "You all know it, but like this, you can't perform it. Because ALL of you are caught in this Genjutsu... So there will be no help from outside. No one outside will be able to pour Chakra in your System to help cancel the Genjutsu."

Naruto chuckled evilly. "So what to do, what to do?"

---

It was really quite awkward, seeing a man with a mask in a restaurant. "I won't eat."

All of the women, except Hanabi, pouted. "Aww, come on, Captain, I bet you're hungry as hell..." Ami grinned wickedly. "I bet you can't wait to let your teeth sink into this..." And then a waitress came with a gigantic plate of chicken. "Meat..."

Behind his mask, Naruto's eyes widened. The Chicken was shining so magnificently in this light. It also seemed really juicy. "Screw it." He took his mask off and started eating.

The women all grinned, even Hanabi, when Naruto dove in.

"Hey, Uzumaki-taichou." Ino started. "How did you become Captain, anyway?"

Naruto was too busy eating.

"Oy, Naruto!" Ino's old nature kicked in. Naruto's old nature kicked in as well as he looked really dumbfounded at Ino.

"What?" He asked, with a bone sticking out of his mouth.

Ino frowned and shook her head. "How did you become Captain? I mean, last time I saw you, you were..."

Ami also seemed interested in what Ino was going to say. Everyone else on the table was, actually. "You were still Genin."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, that's true." He said as he swallowed even the bone in, making the women shudder. "But I did S-ranked missions together with Jiraiya, sometimes with Tsunade, but most often with Gaara outside of the Village. For special reasons, of course."

"Hey, we all know about it, don't have to be so quiet about it." Anko leered as she took a bit of her own chicken. "So it had to do with the Kyuubi, right?" She let out as if it didn't mean anything at all.

Naruto nodded, settling a bit in. "Yeah..." He was a bit surprised that all of them knew...

"What does his working together with Gaara have to do with Kyuubi?"

Oh dear god...

Anko simply smirked.

---

TBC

Just so you guys know, hehe! Ami is an existing character, not an OC! She was the one who bullied Sakura for her big forehead. Also, Ino's doing Kenjutsu, not Kinjutsu. Sword Techniques, it means. All the names mentioned in the first chap are existing characters, no OCs. Check their names on Narutofan's site.

Oh, and in the first chapter, Naruto brought Ami home, but I never mentioned Ami knowing where her Captain lived. Hehe. And yes, Neji, Kiba and Naruto used to live together. In fact, they had been a team of three before Naruto decided to join the ANBU Team. It'll be explained, it'll be explained, meh. I'll also explain how the women managed to get out of the Genjutsu, but that'll be during a mission, of course.

And revealed it is! Akatsuki is still alive and kicking! As you might have guessed, they are the final villains of this fic...

Oh well, this chap was kinda short, eh? Very well, very well, next chap you'll get to see Naruto interacting with old team 7. Also, a first mission for Naruto's Jounin Team! Up to Suna to meet up with Temari and Kankurou, hehe...

Thanks for reading all!


	4. Familiar Steps

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait... School, full-time job, women, playstation2, TV, pornsites and all that, you know?

---

Tsunade awoke on her own signature on a paper as someone knocked on the door. Before actually confirming she heard the knock or letting the person in, she took a look at her signature, or what remained of it because of her drool. She took a look at the pile to her left to realize she didn't finish her duty last night. About seventy mission reports had been given to her the other day and from the seventy... she had signed about six. Five, not counting the one with the drool on it.

"Yeah, yeah, come in already!" Tsunade screamed crankily after the fourth knock.

Usually, Tsunade would perk up after seeing this particular person walk in, but today was different. She would have to work hard the entire day because she fell asleep. "Uh, you were sleeping again, Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade simply let her glare answer for her. "Why are you here, Sakura?" She took a look outside to see where the sun was, to see what time it was. "You're too early... Three days and four hours too early." She dryly pointed out.

Sakura smiled apologetically. True to Tsunade's words, Sakura wasn't supposed to meet up with her teacher for another three days. "I just came by to confirm certain rumours."

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Tsunade replied a little too quickly, Sakura noted. "Now, if you'd please leave. I've got a lot of reports to sift through."

Sakura frowned a bit sadly, before turning and leaving Tsunade's Office.

"Troublesome Shinobis." Tsunade muttered. "Already so old, yet they're still all brats."

---

**Walking The Road**  
_Chapter 3: Familiar Steps_

---

"So we have to retrieve a missing ANBU Team?" Ino asked as they seemed to race with each other, circling around tree trunks in amazing speed. It amazed herself she was able to keep up with them. Naruto was leading the way. Starting today, he had decided to no longer wear a mask.

"This one... has been missing for some time, eh?" Anko asked on as she was closest to Naruto. Jounin Teams were established of very talented Shinobis, Anko noted. The Leader of such a Jounin Team would be Sannin Level or close to it. Every Shinobi on this team had the capacity to become ANBU Captain. Though it seemed strange, because Anko would never have considered someone like Ino or Ami to be on this team.

Yamanaka Ino's sword was a very dangerous one. The only one who could actually block hers was Naruto's. Ino's sword could cut through metal, iron, or whatever a sword was made of. For some reason, it couldn't cut through Naruto's. But the carrier of this certain sword was also in trouble and for some reason, Yamanaka Ino was immune to its lethal effects.

Ami was a talented Taijutsu Specialist, but what made her more interesting was the way she sacrificed all of her Chakra to add effects to her attacks and her Kenjutsu styles.

And then there was Hyuga Hanabi. Naruto wasn't sure, but he could almost believe she was on par with Hyuga Neji. The blonde Captain wondered what purpose everyone on his team had and why Tsunade appointed all of them for his team.

"Vice-Captain."

Anko focused her attention from the next tree branch to Naruto.

"It is highly important you know of my situation. It's important to all of the team, so listen up." Naruto began. "I once had the sealed Youkai Kyuubi sealed within me, as you have already learned thank to the Vice-Captain. It is no longer sealed because an organization called Akatsuki extracted it. Part of the Kyuubi's Chakra remained within me, however, as the Kyuubi did not want to give it to the Akatsuki. It has fused with my original Chakra, which was already a lot."

Naruto sighed, tired of talking so much. "Thing is, the Akatsuki isn't done yet. I'm pretty sure they're not after me anymore, but the possibility is still present. So be ready to face S-Ranked Criminals during missions you have with me."

"They just... hunt on you?" Ino asked.

"They used to, before, but not anymore." Naruto explained.

"S-Ranked Criminals... Missing-nins." Hanabi mused. "That could become complicated."

"I thought all Hyugas were confident, Hanabi-chan." Naruto chuckled. "There's no need to worry. Heh, I won't let my comrades die..."

"That sounds so lame." Anko commented. "Anyway, Captain, I'm sure you know that we'll have to take over the mission the ANBU team we're chasing was having."

"Aah." Naruto nodded.

"So stupid. I wonder what force can kill off an ANBU Team." Ami wondered. "If they were killed, that is."

"Well, let's pick up our pace to find out sooner, ey?" Naruto reacted with a grin directed towards his subordinates.

"Yes, Captain!"

---

This is why she liked having high-ranked missions. Why she liked putting her life in danger. The blood that was raining around was what gave her bliss. So bloodthirsty she was.

"Not bad."

Anko chuckled evilly at the puddles of blood and three corpses around her. Or rather, about twenty body parts around her. "Heh, much fun, indeed."

Naruto took a look at his own work, which would almost make Anko jealous, before he gazed towards the rest of the team. "Everyone's ok, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ami mumbled as she walked up to the blonde. "Way too easy. I can't believe an ANBU Team fell because of this petty group of Shinobi."

"Who says these are the ones who killed the ANBU. And who says the ANBU Team was disposed off?" Hanabi added as she walked behind Ami.

"I have the answers." Ino cheerfully shared. "You see, I have this magnificent skill called Telepathy, thanks to my Clan. You can get insane, though, reading six people's minds at the same time..."

"What? You took care of more Shinobis than me?" Anko pouted as she viewed the six unconscious Shinobis behind the approaching Ino.

"Oh hush, you." Ino huffed. "No, none of them have any recent memories of encountering any ANBU Team."

Suddenly, the blonde Captain was sure he was being watched by someone close-by. "Vice-Captain."

Anko nodded. The rest of the team sprang into action and formed a formation, ready for defense and offense.

Naruto chuckled calmly as he gazed into a tree. "What brings you here? Zetsu?"

As the leafs seemed to whistle, the Akatsuki Member slowly seemed to step out of a treebefore Naruto's team. "To confirm certain rumours..." Naruto felt a bit unnerved as Zetsu's strange eyes analyzed him. "Kyuubi's Chakra, indeed."

"Quite a bold move, coming here alone, Zetsu..." Naruto started. "You know you can not defeat me on your own."

"Oh?" Zetsu let out genuine surprise. "Such confidence coming from an Uzumaki... Surely, even you can realise I have not come to start a battle... yet." The second voice coming from Zetsu came as a surprise to all, but Naruto. "**_Really now, Uzumaki-kun... The Akatsuki houses no fools..."_**

Naruto snorted. "Is that so? I seem to remember a certain fool who tried to stop my Oodama Rasengan with his bare hands."

Zetsu seemed to shrug, but that couldn't be determined because of his strange posture. "Ah, but Tobi was not really an Akatsuki Member now, was he?"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave here alive, then?" Naruto's subordinates fidgeted nervously, this Akatsuki Member really had a powerful presence, which made them unsure of what to do.

"**_We have some... presents... for you, Uzumaki-kun, hehe..."_** Zetsu's mouth didn't move as he said this. "You'll have your hands full because certain Shinobis tried to interfere with our torturing methods of a certain... ANBU Team. Here..."

Team Naruto had to resist the urge to vomit as Zetsu did just that. Naruto's anger grew as Zetsu's giant mouth released two familiar Sand Shinobis. "I suggest you treat your comrades." Zetsu said with a chuckle. "They can still be saved." The Grass Shinobi said as he vanished.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You guys take care of the Suna Shinobis, I have to take care of this guy!" He said as he disappeared as well.

"Kankurou-san and Temari-san." Ino sadly stated as she checked their pulses. Hanabi approached them and quickly performed a medical Ninjutsu. "We're close to the Sand Village. Surely a lot of Suna Shinobis are looking for them. Let's bring them back."

---

"Why are you so intent on taking us down, Uzumaki Naruto?" Zetsu asked, after having travelled close to a mile away from where they were before. "**_We have spared your comrades, after all."_**

"What you guys have done is unforgivable!" He yelled, remembering what the organisation Zetsu is a member from did to the Jinchuurikis he now called friends.

"We've come to tell you we're not done with the Jinchuurikis yet. Unfortunately, I'm alone now, so I can not take you with me. Also, in case you have not noticed, but this is **_Shouten no Jutsu..._**"

As he said that, he fell to the ground, revealing to Naruto that it was Baki... "D-damn it..." Naruto whispered as he moved to pick the deceased Baki up. "Damn them..."

---

"Thank you for bringing them here, Leaf Shinobis."

All of them bowed their heads in respect, even Anko. "No problem, Kazekage-sama."

"Who is the Captain of this team?" Gaara asked as he eyed all of them. He remembered a few faces. His presence hasn't changed one bit. It made most tremble in fear just by staring in his eyes. A question he asked demanded to be answered quickly otherwise the consequences would be questionable.

"Uzumaki Naruto. He is not present because he is chasing after an Akatsuki Member." Anko explained. "Surely, you know of its importance."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Akatsuki? They're after the sudden disappearance of my siblings?" He glared at his own desk. "I see..."

As if on cue to break the coming silence, Naruto appeared in the middle of the Kazekage's Office. "Gaara. I have important news."

Gaara, not in the least surprised by the blonde's sudden arrival, nodded his head as he asked all others to leave the office.

The Akatsuki was after his siblings? Gaara was a bit perturbed as Naruto took a seat in front of his desk. "They have already extracted all of the Youkai Essences... They want more?" He questioned with confusion in his look.

Naruto shrugged. "I've encountered Zetsu."

"Zetsu..." Gaara mused. "It explains how my siblings could so easily disappear. Zetsu is one of the few who could do such a thing."

"Shouten no Jutsu was used, though." Naruto added. "But you know how powerful Zetsu is."

Gaara curiously gazed at Naruto. "If Shouten no Jutsu was used, then which body was revealed?"

Naruto nervously swallowed. "Gaara... I'm sorry, it was Baki-san."

Gaara's gaze dropped to his desk again. "I see... Did you leave the body?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, before I got here, I went to the hospital."

Gaara nodded. "So the Akatsuki is moving again... I'm sure we play a part in their scheme?"

Naruto confirmed with a nod. "Zetsu told me that much. An ANBU Team got killed by Zetsu and probably another Akatsuki Member, in your Country, probably to lure you out. "

"Return to Konoha and let Hokage-sama know about this. I shall contact you after I contact the other Jinchuurikis. I will visit the Leaf soon." Gaara suggested. "And Naruto?"

"Ah?"

"Where did your mask go?" Gaara asked with strange curiosity.

"I had a promotion. I'm now Jounin Captain." He let out, though no boasting was involved.

"Jounin Captain? I've never heard of the Rank." Gaara's indifference was met with an equal level of indifference coming from Naruto.

"Neither have I."

"Thanks for bringing back my siblings." Gaara let out before he released a sigh. Naruto simply nodded and turned away.

---

Tsunade was destructively glaring at Naruto's team as they had suddenly appeared in her Office. It had resulted in Shizune falling while holding a massive pile of Reports. 'I should have never allowed him to put one of his tags here...'

"Tsunade-sama."

'At least he shows some respect these days.' Tsunade was still glaring, but it was unseen as reports were still flying through her Office..

"We've encountered the Akatsuki... Or a member, anyway." Naruto started.

Tsunade's eyes had momentarily widened in surprise, but she decided to let Naruto continue. Her anger was washed away instantly.

"It was Zetsu, the Missing-nin form the Grass. Though it was also Shouten no Jutsu. The Akatsuki is on the move again; their targets are the same..." Naruto paused to let his hand touch his stomach. "Us.'

Tsunade nodded her head. "We do not know how to deal with the Akatsuki, Naruto. Considering the power they have gained ever since the extraction."

Naruto nodded his head. "The ANBU Team we were sent to retrieve was disposed off by Zetsu and possible other Akatsuki Members. We found out the Sand was in search of Kankurou-san and Temari-san. We've found them at the same time." Naruto paused before he continued his report. "Also, Gaara will come to visit soon."

"Ah, a visit of the Kazekage... Always such a pleasure." Tsunade sarcastically retorted. "Naruto, you want to be put back in a team with Kiba and Neji for this?"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at his quiet team, who all stared at him expectantly and questioningly. "No, this team is just as good." He grinned at them. "Perhaps even better."

---

Leaving the Hokage Office, Naruto had to turn his head instantly as he heard Ami speak up. "Why did she ask you to put you back in the team with Neji and Kiba?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing you said we were just as good..." Anko said. "We're probably even better than those two jack-asses, as you said."

Naruto chuckled. "We were a three-man-team before I joined the ANBU. Inuzuka Kiba had already become one of the best trackers in Konoha and Hyuga Neji was the best of his Clan." Naruto looked at Hanabi. "No offense, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi simply didn't respond.

"And I... Let's just say I was a real powerhouse back then... Truthfully, I was a real danger as well. That's why our three-man-team had a Captain."

"Who was he?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you some other time..." Naruto said as he stared ahead of him.

Ino, Anko, Ami and Hanabi followed Naruto's gaze as it had fallen upon the laziest Jounin in Konoha. "Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi had already pocketed the little red book to look more carefully at Naruto, who had grown almost as tall as him. "Naruto-san." He bowed his head in respect. "The rumours are true, after all." He smiled at the blonde and his team. "It's been a while."

"I have no time to reminisce, Kakashi-san." Naruto let out with a smile. "But it does feel kinda good to hear you talk like this. Unfortunately, we have some training to do."

Ino's eyes widened. "What! We just got back from an S-ranked Mission!"

Naruto simply smiled. "All the more reason. So we can finish two S-Ranked missions in one day next time!" he let out all too cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Kakashi watched all of them follow Naruto away from him. "S-Ranked mission, eh? Not even I and Sasuke-kun get those often." He said. "Especially now the standards have risen..." He smiled as he summoned two dogs, gave them instructions and followed Naruto's team.

---

"Oy, Naruto-taichou. We're not really going to train, are we?" Ino asked. "I'm pretty dead-beat after that mission, you know."

Naruto chuckled as he winked at Ino. "We are going to train. I have a task for you... Try to defeat our pursuer, if you can."

"Kakashi?" Anko already knew. "You want all of us to beat him down? What's the use?"

Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at his team over his shoulder. "Let's just say I want him to know how strong my team really is."

Ino, Anko and Ami grinned, while Hanabi simply shook her head. "With the four of us, we can easily beat the Copy-Shinobi."

Naruto chuckled again. "That's true, but I can already sense two Shinobis who've joined in on the pursuit. I'm sure you can handle them as well."

"Who?" Ami asked, while Hanabi activated her Byakugan.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, accompanied by two Summoned dogs." Hanabi explained. "Dogs summoned by Kakashi, I'm sure."

"Heh, seems like your old teacher wants a reunion, eh?" Anko said with a wicked smile. "And you want one, too, only-"

Naruto interrupted her. "Yes. But I want them beaten to a pulp by my splendid team before I make an appearance."

"What's the use, taichou?" Hanabi asked as she deactivated her Byakugan. "Yes, we will win without you against all three of them, but why would we do so?"

"It's our Captain's sick sense of humour... and pride, I guess." Ami responded. "He just wants us to beat his old team and then make us say, as they're beaten on the ground, that we were beaten single-handedly by him."

"To crush their pride, right? Or mainly Uchiha Sasuke's?" Ino asked with a mean light in her eyes. "Alright, I'm in."

"Heh, me too!" Anko exclaimed. "Always in for a good fight. Blood's allowed, right?"

"As long as you don't kill." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Hm. I shall participate in this as well. I've never fought a Sharingan user before..." Hanabi added. "It would be a challenge."

"Heh, you know my answer already." Ami said with a nice, evil grin. "Let's start this training."

"Here." Naruto said as he threw every Member a Soldier Pill. "Have fun." With that, he left them to observe from a distance.

---

"Mah..." Kakashi lazily let out as he landed on a tree branch. A few meters in front of him, in another tree on a tree branch, he saw Anko grinning at him. On the ground Ino was doing the same. To his right he saw Ami, who he wasn't really familiar with and Hanabi was a few feet above him, in the same tree.

"You four waiting for me?" He asked, but he was surprised as Anko jumped towards him with Kunai in hand. "Anko!" He let out surprised, hoping the small yell would stop her advance.

The lazy genius barely had enough time to block Anko's Kunai attack with a Kunai of his own. He disappeared before he could be hit by Hanabi's Gentle Fist. Landing on the ground, he threw a Kunai at the approaching Ino who was wielding a sword. He frowned as his Kunai was sliced to pieces by said sword.

Seeing Ino not slowing down, he jumped backwards and jumped over the attacking Ami, skilfully avoiding a roundhouse kick from the girl.

"I have no reason to fight the four of you." Kakashi let out, a bit seriously with a confused expression etched over his face.

"Oh, we insist." Anko chuckled as she rushed forward again, followed by an equally enthusiastic Ami, who was wielding a Sword that was surrounded by Chakra.

"All four, hm?" Kakashi wondered as he revealed his Sharingan and dodged both Anko's and Ami's attack, while throwing both of them in a few bushes behind them. He didn't have time to catch his breath as Hanabi was going all out using Jyuuken against him. 'Fast!' With his Sharingan, he concluded he could only dodge, since Ino was descending towards him, sword outstretched. 'They seem really serious, too.'

Before Ino even came close to Kakashi, she was tackled to the ground by Sakura. Sasuke had appeared behind Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. "What's going on, Kakashi?" He asked as he saw Hanabi trying to hit Kakashi. "Having trouble dealing with a Genin?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Hanabi suddenly appeared in front of him and decked him to the ground. 'Fast!'

Kakashi watched Sasuke jump back up and immediately activate his Sharingan. "That was a lucky hit. I had not activated my Sharingan, girl. If you want a fight, you-"

Kakashi caught Sasuke as he was hit in the back by Anko. "Watch your back, brat."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he pushed Kakashi away. "You want a fight, then?"

"Gee, you're a real genius, huh?" Ami said as she appeared next to Anko. Kakashi felt Sakura appear behind him and watched as Ino and Hanabi stood next to each other, ready to launch themselves at them again.

"A strange predicament we've found ourselves in. Surely, this is Naruto-san's doing?" Kakashi reasoned. "There is no reason for this to continue."

"Naruto?" Sakura reacted surprised. "He's really back?"

Sasuke snorted. "So where's the dobe?'

Sasuke snarled as he didn't get the response he wanted. Seven Shurikens and six Kunais to the face wasn't something he would want. Anko chuckled as Sasuke moved to dodge. He read Ami's next movements in mid-air and dodged them with easy, countering with kick to her stomach. Ami made sure his foot got stuck to her stomach by use of Chakra and grabbed Sasuke's leg, throwing him towards Anko, who had finished handseals.

While that was happening, Ino had pulled Sakura to the side and they were having a mediocre Taijutsu battle at the moment. Hanabi was having a hard time against the Copy-nin; finding out Kakashi was having the upper-hand.

"Poison Cloud!" Anko breathed out a huge cloud of poison towards Sasuke, who immediately held his breath as he fell through it. Anko grinned. "Too bad you kept your eyes open, eh?"

Sasuke bit back a growl as his eyes stung like hell. "What to do, what to do, if your Sharingan is unable to function properly?" Anko said as she punched Sasuke in the face, while he was too busy rubbing his eyes.

"Ami, go help Hanabi. I'll fight this Uchiha brat." Anko ordered and smiled as her orders were obeyed. "It's nice being Vice-Captain..." Amused, she walked towards Sasuke, who was still rubbing his eyes, this time, on his knees.

Kakashi and Hanabi both jumped away, because the ground they were standing on erupted in debris. Courtesy to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura, pulling her fist out of the ground, turned to the girl behind her.

"And you are?" Sakura asked, clenching both her fists, ready to unleash some mayhem.

Ami bowed in mock respect. "Ami, big forehead-girl, I'm sure you remember your biggest bully?" Sakura immediately glared. "This time, the Yamanaka girl will not save you, since she's my teammate."

Sakura chuckled. "I don't need her to save me from you. I don't think you realize how much I have grown throughout the years."

Ami simply shrugged Sakura's sentences away. "Tsunade-sama's strength, right? Well, time to put my Absolute Defense to the test, then..."

A few feet away, Sasuke had switched opponents with Kakashi and was now dealing with a very annoying Hanabi, who seemed to be really troublesome at close combat.

The Copy-nin was dealing with both Anko and Ino.

Sakura focused Chakra in her fists and rushed forward, intent on ramming her fist as hard as possible in Ami's face. Strange Chakra suddenly surrounded Ami's face and Sakura was surprised to see her hit being stopped by it. Also, her fist was stuck by Ami's Chakra.

"Surprised? I use your own momentum against you, huge forehead-girl. You remember the exercise for tree-walking and water-walking? Let's just say I work the opposite way. Things get stuck to me." The purple-haired girl chuckled as Sakura tried to hit her with her other fist. In turn that fist was stuck to Ami's stomach. "Taijutsu is pretty much useless against me, alas, my Absolute Defense."

Sakura couldn't retort as Ami calmly pressed a sword against her forehead. "So gigantic... I wonder how long it'll take to carve your skull."

Ami's eyes widened as she found herself in a Genjutsu, Sakura's chuckle echoing through this new world she found herself in. 'Damn, if there's one thing I suck at, it's Genjutsu...'

"Is that fear I see in your eyes?" Sakura asked as she made the world around Ami seem like a world with only clouds. 'Wait, only clouds?' Looking down, Ami realized she was falling down rapidly. 'Well, shit...'

The clouds around her were slowly wrapping around her. Observing them more closely, Ami saw lightning bolts around them, and Shurikens and Kunais were sticking out of them as well. And then, the clouds embraced her...

On top of that, the ground was really coming closer in a very fast rate. All pain came at the same time... The lightning strikes, the Kunais and Shuriken and the ground.

Sakura watched as Ami fell on her back and deactivated the Genjutsu. "Don't assume I can only use Taijutsu, Ami."

To the pink-haired girl's surprise, Ami jumped right back up. "To the wise girl... Never deactivate a Genjutsu too early..."

Sakura jumped backwards as Ami gathered Chakra around her normal-looking sword. "Yes, I do feel the pain of the Genjutsu, but you didn't make me feel it long enough to really be affected by it."

And so, Ami rushed forward with her sword aimed at Sakura's forehead.

Sasuke and Hanabi were at a standstill, both being unable to hit the other. "Your Byakugan... It seems more... advanced."

Hanabi decided to roll her eyes instead of ignoring the comment. "It's called the Senshin-Byakugan. It allows me to see the limits of your body. In other words, I know you prefer to attack with your left hand right now, since you have overused your right one with a high-levelled Jutsu recently. I'm guessing it was the Chidori."

Sasuke snorted. "I can use the Chidori with both my hands. Don't assume things too easily."

Hanabi shrugged. "You still use your right hand more often to perform the Chidori."

Sasuke simply shook his head. "I have never sparred with Hyuga Neji to know about this Senshin-Byakugan, but Hyuga Hinata doesn't seem to possess it."

"Hinata-sama does possess it, but she doesn't want to crush your pride by using it to defeat you." Hanabi said. "Now, enough talk, Uchiha-san. Show me the full power of the Sharingan."

"Kuroi Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, releasing a massive stream of black fire towards Hanabi, who decided to test her ultimate defense against this attack.

For Hanabi, the stream of fire was approaching her ever so slowly. Her Senshin-Byakugan made her see the world in slow-motion. She could see the way in which the Black Fire attack would envelop her and calculated she had to put extra Chakra in her Vortex Defense, an advanced version of the Kaiten. "Kadou-Kaiten!"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened as he saw how his own Attack wrapped around the gigantic tornado around Hanabi and backfired towards him in rapid speed. Sasuke jumped away to allow his own Fire attack to slam into the ground. The result was wisps of black fire shooting all around. Sasuke and Hanabi both were able to dodge them.

As Sasuke landed, he glared at a smirking Hanabi. "You see now? All of your attacks will prove futile against my defense, both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Your Sharingan will not be able to use a Genjutsu against my Byakugan either. I am your worst possible match-up, Uchiha-san."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was on equal ground with both Anko and Ino, as both parties had inflicted about the same amount damage on each other.

"You have grown quite a lot, Kakashi." Anko complimented.

Ino snorted. "Can I use my skills now, Vice-Captain?"

Anko took a look at the blonde young woman next to her and smiled wickedly. "Sure."

"Kuchuu, Fuyou!" Ino let out, with a strange single handseal.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt the control over his own body slip. 'Wh-what's going on? I've never seen that handseal!'

Ino smirked as she seemed to lift Kakashi up with her eyes and threw him into a tree. "It takes a crap load of Chakra, but it is worth it. The Uchiha and the Hyuga are not the only ones with Doujutsu in the Village."

Out of the shattered wood, Kakashi picked himself up, but was again lifted up by Ino's Telekinetic Skill. "This skill allows me to levitate things around me. Unfortunately, the amount of weight my eyes can carry depends on how well practiced I am in it. In other words, the more often I do it, the more I can lift. Right now, lifting you up twice... seems to be my limit." Ino finished as she threw Kakashi hard against the ground.

Kakashi jumped up again to see Ino panting slightly. "But, Kakashi-san." She tiredly let out. "That's not the only thing I can do..."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he found his own hand tighten around a Kunai... aimed at his own neck.

"Enough..."

Kakashi's arm dropped to his side, letting him know he had control over his own body again.

Sakura, who was on equal grounds with Ami, stopped her skirmish to look at the new arrival, while Sasuke did the same thing.

"You've all grown... I'm surprised by this much." Naruto let out as he grinned at his former teammates and sensei. "But my team can beat you all, without me..."

Sasuke glared at the blonde Shinobi before him. "Uzumaki Naruto..."

Sakura's mouth had fell open as she stared at the exact replica of the Fourth Hokage... "Nuh-Naruto?"

"In the flesh." Naruto replied, as his team appeared by his side, while Team Kakashi also moved together. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

On the opposite side, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Mitarashi Anko, Hyuga Hanabi and Ami stared at them with pity in their eyes. "You guys don't even realize my team held back significantly against you..." Naruto let out with a chuckle. "Do realize that I have single-handedly defeated my team..."

There was silence until Naruto spoke up again.

"Now, what was it you wanted?"

---

TBC

No, I don't dislike Sakura. It's just that she had this coming, I won't bash her any longer. And I know, her forehead isn't that big... Next Chap will be more Team 7 focused...

Thanks for reading!


	5. Confrontations

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Pre-read by Pyr00tje and Yurusane.

---

"Nuh-Naruto."

Naruto gave Sakura a weird look before staring at the other remaining members of Team 7. "It's been... quite some time, hasn't it?"

"You want us to leave, taichou?" Ino asked as she gave Naruto a questioning gaze.

"You can stay, but I suppose it feels kinda awkward if you do so..." Naruto reasoned as he smiled at the blonde woman. "Your choice." He shrugged.

"We'll leave." Anko pointed out as it came as an order to the others.

Naruto snorted as his team left to probably rest. "Don't think we won't train anymore today..." He warned. As they were no longer in hearing range, Naruto turned back to his former team. "The rumours are true... The Yondaime Hokage has returned." He dramatically let out, holding both his arms out towards the sky, followed by a short chuckle. "The Red Flash, actually, and I do look cuter than the Yondaime, I heard a woman say once..." He pondered, putting the index finger of his right hand under his chin.

"Dobe..."

"Hey, Uchiha." Hey nonchalantly greeted.

"Naruto! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Sakura yelled as she took one step towards him. "We missed you!"

Naruto frowned. "Well, I can't say the same thing, actually... Especially not for the traitor."

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "You better watch what you're saying, dobe." He warned, his Sharingan begging to be activated.

Naruto snorted. "I couldn't care less what I say or who I offend. Pathetic little Chuunin."

"What did you say?" Sasuke, seemingly calm, asked as he stepped forward. "I dare you to repeat it." Sasuke said, who was now a Jounin, actually.

"Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted. "We didn't search for our former comrade to start a fight. Or did we, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nuh-Naruto... Uh, we should get to know each other again... Don't you agree?"

Naruto frowned at the pink-haired girl. "I'd rather not. I know what kind of people you are. I had a horrible time when I had to spend it with you, I remember. You aren't people I'd want to hang out with. Not even you, Hatake Kakashi." He honestly let out.

Kakashi's eye seemed curious. "And why is that?"

"Sure, you were a great teacher... But people will never forget the times in which they got hurt. You, choosing the traitor over me... I'll never forget that, you know. And Sasuke betraying Konoha and trying to kill me. I won't ever forget or forgive that either." He turned to Sakura. "And you, expecting me to be your bridge towards all your dreams... Spoiled people. That's what you three are. Now, I'm going to leave. My team needs to be disciplined for not being able to have beaten you down in the time I've given them. And to think I even gave them so much time..." He pondered as he turned his back towards his former team.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice held authorization as he yelled his name. "Try us, we've changed."

Naruto turned around with a frown. "Changed? It's difficult to change, especially for people like you... I actually deem it impossible for you three. The only thing that's changed around here is my attitude towards you. I was getting tired of allowing all three of you to get what you want."

"Naru-"

Naruto cut Kakashi off. "It's no use speaking towards me like that, Jounin. I outrank you now, as I am a Jounin Captain." He yawned, to show he was getting bored fast. "Want me to show why I outrank you?"

Sasuke wanted to rush forward, but suddenly found himself tied to one of the posts next to the great Gates of Konoha. 'W-What the Hell!' Just a split second ago, he was at least a mile away from where he was now...

Back to Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. "Wuh-where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura asked as she was looking around.

Naruto simply smirked as Kakashi shook his head. "Truly, those techniques. Even more perfected, surely?"

Naruto nodded proudly. "Even your Time-Space Techniques are nothing compared to mine, Kakashi."

Kakashi simply smiled. "You're the only one, Naruto, who can actually say that and be right."

Naruto grinned back. "Well, I'm off. Perhaps we'll be doing a mission together one day. Doing it with you, Kakashi, I can bear. However, with the team I'm having, I think that won't occur... They defeated you three without their Captain, after all."

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura called out, just as Naruto was about to jump. "We... We need to talk!"

"Weren't we doing that already?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "If you so desperately want me to repeat myself again. However, I do not feel the need to talk more than I already have."

"Naruto!" Sakura frustratingly let out. "What happened? I... We... Ever since Iruka-sensei-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto cut her off. "I don't want to talk. Especially not about that. I'm over that and over all of you. The way I live now is much better than the way I did before." He glared at Sakura and Kakashi. "Let me be."

"Naruto. We want to be like Team 7 was before." Kakashi suddenly said. "We've had some rough times and... yes, we have betrayed you in several ways. But times were hard back then."

Naruto frowned. "Times were hard? I had it the hardest back then, yet you all used me to get your own ways."

"Naruto, we didn't know back then. You can hardly expect we would have understood; we were just kids!" Sakura said.

Naruto frowned. "And I wasn't?" His reply caused silence. He sighed. "Sorry, but it's no use. You used me, while I have never used any of you. Think about that." And with that, he vanished.

Sakura fell to her knees. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think he'll ever forgive us? Or forgive me?"

Kakashi sighed. "Time will tell, Sakura."

---

Walking the Road

Chapter 4

---

"Ah, I see you're here..." Naruto turned to see an old friend approach him. "Again." She finished.

The blonde Yondaime look-alike shrugged. "This place calms me. Even though it's depressing. It makes me rethink my actions and it allows me to see a situation through another's point of view."

The Fifth smiled as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had gotten taller than her now, so she was looking a bit up to look at his face. "Heh, truly, you look just like the Yondaime Hokage. Without those whisker marks and your mature face. If only I was younger..."

"Quit dreaming, mom..." Naruto dryly relayed. "What's the reason you're here?" He turned serious. He never did like joking around too much when it concerned him and his looks. Life was so much easier with a mask on.

"You know these names?" Tsunade asked as she put her right hand on one of the stones that had names of deceased Shinobi.

"Some. Most from stories and only very few personally." Naruto answered as Tsunade got on her knees and put her hand in front of a 'Nawaki.'

Naruto knew who Nawaki was and decided to be quiet. People mourning should be left alone, he figured. So he turned away. "Wait, Naruto."

"This is about the name next to Nawaki-san's, hm?" Naruto asked. "Tenzou-taichou..."

Tsunade nodded. "Since he has passed away, we don't have a trump card for the remaining Akatsuki. He, combined with you, formed a powerful force; where Akatsuki had to run from."

Naruto nodded. "I've been training my team to deal with the powers of a Youkai, Hokage-sama. We will become an unstoppable team, even the Akatsuki will be ants soon..."

"I doubt it, Naruto." Tsunade said as she rose again and turned to look at Naruto. "We need to strengthen up, Konoha needs to become stronger."

"How do you suppose we do that? I can only do so much for my team. Let the elite Jounins train all Genins and Chuunins. Or better yet, why not demand more from a rookie Genin? The better and sooner you start, the farther you get." Naruto let out.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are worthy of standing beside the Sannin... But I think, you've long surpassed this title... Legendary Shinobi. You should give yourself a nickname and become well known, so Konoha will have a new Legend to add to the List. Strike fear to our opponents."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess Red Flash isn't really original, hm?"

Tsunade smiled. "The White Fang has returned, another Uchiha Prodigy is in the making, a new Tsunade, A Hyuga Genius, The Sarutobi Clan is up and about, The Aburames are announcing a Legend... You name it."

"Kakashi just named himself the second White Fang, or what?"

Tsunade shook her head. "You know that he already has a nickname, Naruto. The Copycat Genius, Hatake Kakashi, wielder of a Sharingan and he knows over a thousand Jutsus..."

"Ah, I remember." Naruto responded. "Then what do I call myself? The Kyuubi Vessel? The Ultimate Jinchuuriki?"

Tsunade frowned at him. "Why focus on the Kyuubi? Why not focus on you for a change and be more original?"

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "That aside, what are you planning? You didn't come here to discuss nicknames."

"Very true... I want to get rid of the Akatsuki once and for all. Therefore, I am cancelling high-ranked missions for your team and am forming a team especially created for this mission." Tsunade explained. "You, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma. You are to get rid of the remaining members of the Akatsuki. Aburame Shino is your tracker."

"What about the others?"

"I am going, along with Jiraiya, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Maito Gai. We are to encounter Uchiha Itachi, so our Uchiha will be able to fulfil his ambition."

"Hm, not a very smart thing to do... Who's left here in Konoha? Information Gatherers have become good enough to find out which Shinobis are going out on missions, you know..." Naruto started. "Surely, you're leaving capable Shinobis behind?"

Tsunade smiled. "Did I say both teams would leave Konoha at the same time, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snarled. "There's no need to call me that." He looked Tsunade in the eyes and allowed a silence to wash over them. "So, the first team is leaving soon, then? Since Neji is on his way here, as well as Sarutobi-san." He had already smelled this with his nose.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I've sent a few birds to fetch them and Aburame Shino. Cooperating with Kakashi and Sakura is not a problem for them or you, since they already had a few missions with them and you. But it's been longer for you since you worked with Neji and I don't think you've ever worked with Asuma."

Naruto nodded. "True."

"I want you three to get along." Tsunade said. "And no, Kiba can't be put in your team, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "Who says I was going to ask you that?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi Asuma let out as he appeared behind Tsunade and walked up to them. "Hokage-sama" He bowed shortly.

Neji appeared a second later. "Naruto." He then turned to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade grinned. "Already they acknowledge you before me, Naruto. Perhaps you should run for Hokage?"

Naruto grimaced. "I tried that. It's not something I want to try again."

"Excuse me, but I think we should get started. I still have a mission in the evening I have to take care of." Neji let out. "I don't want it to take my entire night."

"Assassination?" Naruto asked, on which Neji nodded. "Nice..." Naruto pouted, feeling slightly envious.

"Asuma, Neji... I and Naruto are going to go fully out against you, brace yourselves!"

"What? But you just heard I have a mission, Hokage-sama." Neji didn't understand.

Asuma chuckled. "Obviously, the three of us will accompany you on your mission if need be." He dropped the cigarette to the ground. "Let's get this over with; I haven't had a good fight in a long time..."

---

"_**They're coming for us... But, to speed it up, let's gather again."**_

---

"I see..."

"What does it say?"

Gaara looked up from the letter to look at his older sister. "I have to travel between the roads of Leaf and Stone. This mission takes priority over being Kazekage even... Tell Kankurou to take over and share the title, sister."

Temari nodded her head but looked worried. If it meant more than being Kazekage, it could only mean one thing. Akatsuki was involved.

---

There, his fist went even beyond his own boundaries, but it barely skimmed his face.

"You do realize that this is not Jigoku Shinjou, right?" His opponent said and chuckled. "Did you become slower?" He taunted.

Neji's expression turned annoyed, but it changed into a pained one as a fist was planted in his stomach.

"You never were one to fall for taunts, Neji... What's wrong?" Neji jumped back and realized Naruto's speed had increased dramatically.

"What happened? How did you become this fast?" Neji asked as he fell into his Hyuga Stance. "Even my Byakugan has trouble keeping up." With his Byakugan, he could also see how Tsunade hit Asuma hard on the face. He even ducked a little to let the older Jounin fly over him. Now, Neji rushed forward again.

Naruto simply rushed backwards and allowed Neji to come closer. "I don't know... I guess I've found someone to protect again, ne?"

---

"_To reach your pinnacle, the farthest you can get... You truly need someone beside you..."_

_---_

"Not really." Neji grinned as he got past Naruto's defense and decked him.

He got a blow back to his chin.

"Heh, as talented as ever, huh?" Naruto said as he rolled back on his feet again, while Neji did the same.

---

"So, Naruto will be the captain for this mission?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes. I'm somewhat surprised that Hokage-sama would announce his presence so quickly. I can't say I'm not curious as to how his leading capabilities are now. He has already made quite the name, since Tsunade-sama has already linked the Legendary ANBU Captain with the now new Jounin Captain Uzumaki Naruto over the Shinobi Countries."

Sakura nodded. "She did that on purpose. So Konoha would have some fire again. Not that it didn't have that already without the great Copy Ninja and the even greater Haruno Sakura." She pointed out.

Kakashi smiled. "The Red Flash is not quite the original title, hm? What would be a good title for someone like Naruto?"

"Someone who's so full of surprises?" Sakura said. "Hmm... He's violent, fast, powerful and unpredictable... A tornado!"

Kakashi frowned. "Tornado?"

Sakura frowned right back. "Coming out of your mouth it sounds lame, yeah..."

---

'Instant Reaper. Instant Executioner. Instant Death. The Grimm Reaper sounds lamer than Instant Reaper... Ah, well...' Naruto sounded like his old self again as he was thinking about nicknames... 'A nickname is supposed to be given to you, right?'

Naruto, in all honesty, didn't really care as he was seated on a chair in his living room. Kiba and Neji were present for a change. Their wives were probably bitching again.

"I thank the lords I am not seeing someone..." Naruto whispered as he leaned backwards, yawned and looked at the ceiling.

"Tired from our little exercise?" Neji asked with a smile. "I though you had endless stamina."

"What, you two exercised? Why wasn't I included, damn it!" Kiba let out. "Other than that, though... Why aren't we in the same team, man? That bites..."

"The other team also needs a tracker." Naruto answered. "You're the best tracker in Konoha, Kiba. Your nose is even better than mine or Kakashi's. It's compensation, really. If you'd be with me and Neji, our team would simply be better than the other team."

Kiba sighed. "I know, but it still bites."

---

"Tcheh, I don't see why I would return with you lame guys, man. Spending my time like this is way better."

"They will hunt you down anyway. I don't care what you do, but I know that alone; you can not beat them. Deidara and I are already searching for the others. Your life doesn't matter to me, but my own does."

"Sheesh, you sound so dramatic. I don't die as easily as you, you bastard. But this is Leaf we're talking about, hm? Fine, fine, I'll come along..."

---

"Naruto."

Naruto grinned at the man before him. "Morino-san. How are we today?"

The blonde Shinobi was almost as tall as Morino Ibiki. "Hm. I'm feeling fine. I heard you're going after Akatsuki, hm? I want them. Give them to me and I'll give you twice the money you'll receive for accomplishing the mission. Those bastards... I want my hands on them."

Naruto tilted his head as he grimaced. "Aiii.. I'll see what I can do, Morino-san."

"You will do it. You've gained a power that surpasses the Yondaime's, you idiot."

Naruto's mouth was open as Ibiki left.

"He's right, you know."

Naruto looked up to see Sai. The black-haired Shinobi landed in front of Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-san. You have quite the influence on the people around you... I've beaten Uchiha Sasuke in a friendly spar... I've never beaten him, actually. I am sure it has to do with you."

Naruto shrugged. "Perhaps the Sharingan user is getting weaker..." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Sai... if you were a foreign Ninja, what would you call me?"

"You? Noisy? Dramatic? Annoying? Weak, maybe?"

"I mean me, now, not a few years ago, bastard." Naruto warned with a flare of his Chakra, causing several Villagers to quiver in fear.

Sai smiled with his eyes closed. "I see. Perhaps you should not waste your Chakra using them for threats, Naruto-san. It might cause Villagers to recognise you again? But... A good nickname for you? The second Yondaime?"

"Forget I asked, short guy." Naruto waved him off and vanished.

Sai scratched the back of his head. "Hm, do I need a nickname as well?"

---

"Good to see everyone on time." Naruto said, this time sporting another new mask. Neji and Shino also wore a mask.

Kakashi looked at them query. "Ah, are we supposed to wear masks as well?" Asuma, who stood next to him, nodded, agreeing with the question.

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Now, We'll be facing very powerful enemies in this mission. Pay attention."

Naruto sat down and motioned for the other to follow suit. Here he started explaining how the members of the Akatsuki fought, who they were and what he believed their weaknesses were.

The explanation didn't last very long, he was Naruto after all. "Alright. I don't care what formation we move in. A simple flare of your Chakra will let us know you're in danger. In other words, we split up. I hope I can count on each of you to take care of yourselves for more than a few seconds, since I hold the ability of instant transportation."

---

'Hmph, I actually wanted to spend some time around Naruto, having a mission with him and all...' Sakura grumbled inwardly. 'But here I am, completely alone...'

All this time, Naruto had been that famous ANBU Captain everyone was so cheery about. To think he had been in and around Konoha for years, without even knowing it. They thought he had been lost to the outside world.

'Man, to think he was alwa-'

---

Naruto flinched. 'Where did Sakura's Chakra Signature go? Without sensing it, I can't teleport towards her...' A bit angry, he flared his own Chakra up after he appeared next to Kakashi, so the others would now that they're supposed to gather.

"So, you've noticed as well?" Kakashi asked as he stopped on a tree branch, Naruto landed on the same.

"Asuma, Neji and Shino are still pretty far away from the route. The one closest to Sakura was you..." Naruto explained. "Let's track her down. Asuma and the others will follow us as we have our Chakra Presence up."

Kakashi nodded as they both disappeared.

---

"Pathetic, really."

"I recognise this one. She was with one of the Jinchuurikis, I think... Yeah."

"If these kinds of Shinobis are hunting us, then we don't really have to worry, do we?" Hidan said as he held Sakura by the neck. "These Leaf Shinobis are always so easily to beat, hm?"

"She wasn't alone. Keep your Chakra down. Shinobis are searching for her as we speak."

"Tcheh, who are these Shinobis, Zetsu?"

Zetsu's white eyes narrowed slightly. "The opponent we failed to defeat last time... Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Hyuga Neji and... another Leaf Shinobi. Somehow, he seems to be able to hide his own presence. All I can sense is bugs... and a Hitai-ate from the Leaf."

"Pf, an Aburame, then. Quite skilled too, this one."

Zetsu, Hidan and Deidara, Akatsuki Members.

"We won't be able to take them, is my guess." Zetsu said. "Uzumaki Naruto alone could already be tiresome for us, but with the Copycat and that Aburame it could be more complicated." Zetsu paused. **_"Leave the body; they might be able to track us because of her. Killing her would motivate them more to find us. Let's leave through Earth Techniques."_**

The others nodded, leaving Sakura's unconscious body.

---

Naruto landed skilfully and gracefully next to Sakura's body. He didn't make a sound and narrowed his eyes at the ground around her. He motioned towards the trees above him that the coast was clear.

Kakashi, Neji, Shino and Asuma landed behind him. "They left her alive, it seems." Naruto whispered. "They're not here, they left using Doton Jutsu."

"What do we do?" Asuma asked.

"Using silence and almost no Chakra, they can't be far." Naruto responded. "Also, our mission has just begun. I intend to hold my reputation of always accomplishing missions." He glared at the forest. "We hunt them down, these Akatsuki bastards."

'We hunt them down and avenge Iruka-sensei's death...'

---

They ran and ran. Kakashi moved underground, finding the 'road' the Akatsuki had taken.

Naruto checked the skies, just making sure, because it was possible Deidara was around as well. Sakura and Asuma were the tail of the running group. Naruto was in the lead and Neji was the centre. Shino had the ability to transform himself into millions of flies and fly through the forest, so he was basically everywhere..

Naruto grinned. 'Shino has become really good... I'll ask the old hag to add him to the team of Hunters...'

And then... millions of flies of clay exploded all around him. 'Shino!'

"Hehe, you guys think you're so smart... yeah..."

Naruto immediately glared at the man flying above them. "Deidara..."

Deidara smirked down upon him. "Reinforcements will arrive, little demon."

Naruto jumped up to avoid being grabbed at the ankles by Hidan, who rose from out of the ground. He was followed by Zetsu and a few seconds later, Kakashi.

"Looks like a fight is inevitable, huh, Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Hidan started. "Let's make a big great ceremony out of his one, ey? I remember fighting you, let's see if you can stand even more pain now!"

"Hidan... These ones are more skilled. Do not underestimate them. They already know your weaknesses." Hidan immediately snarled at Zetsu. "Don't give me that look... Itachi and Kisame are already on the way. With them, we can dispose of these Shinobis. Without them, it'll be difficult."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Looks like we'll have to deal with you quickly."

Zetsu grinned, as did Hidan. "Sorry to disappoint, but we're not as easy as you think."

"Naruto. We outnumber now. We should cut the talking and end this battle as soon as we can."

As soon as Kakashi finished that sentence, he had to duck to avoid being hit by Hidan's body. Zetsu sprayed poison around him to keep Naruto away from him. Deidara's clay bird had been destroyed by Shino and the two were now fighting on the ground away from the others. Sakura and Asuma had just arrived, landing in front of Hidan's body.

"Ah, didn't I knock you out already?" He said as he stared up at Sakura. Her fist was easily avoided as she crushed the ground where he lay on moments before.

Sakura looked up from the floating rubble in front of her to see Hidan with his arms folded. "Women are so easy."

Asuma glared at the man. "You almost killed me before. This time, I will return the favour and finish the intention."

Hidan's eyes widened insanely. "Is that so! Show me then!" Sakura and Asuma rushed towards Hidan. Kakashi and Neji circled around Zetsu, while Naruto went out to help Shino.

---

TBC


	6. Failure

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: 'Pre-read' by One Azn Dragon and Yurusane. Short chap and might be rushed, heh... You know me... Might be revised, just to be sure.

---

"Report!"

Naruto bowed shortly. "Mission failed, Hokage-sama." Naruto took his mask off. "A sudden appearance we didn't anticipate has ruined execution."

After a long story from Naruto, Tsunade sighed and told Naruto to go home. She summoned a messenger bird to fetch Kakashi.

Surprisingly, the Jounin arrived in her office almost 7 minutes later. "I was close by." He explained before he bowed. "You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade simply stared at him. "Report, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head. "The mission failed. You presumed wrong about Uzumaki Naruto. He can be defeated by the Akatsuki after all..."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I see... Elaborate, then."

**_--- Flashback_**

'This guy is too dangerous to be here right now!!' He screamed in his thoughts. 'Shit! Shit! We have to finish this off quick!'

Shino and Deidara seemed to be equal on fighting terms, when Naruto arrived. "Shino!" He performed a few handseals. "Doton, Doroku Gaeshi!"

Deidara snarled as one of his Clay Bugs exploded against the Mud Barrier Naruto created to protect Shino with.

"Uzumaki-taichou..." Shino's voice came from the thousands of bugs around. "Head back; I have the situation under control. My bugs smell a lot of blood where the others are..."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'I knew it!' The masked blonde turned away and vanished again. Shino watched how Naruto left the mask behind.

'A purpose...'

---

**Walking the Road**

Chapter 5: Failure

---

**_--- Flashback_**

Naruto appeared in the former battlefield, to see blood everywhere. Kakashi was still fighting Zetsu, but he saw Neji leaning against the tree, panting as if his life was depending on breathing. Naruto's eyes widened at all the blood on Neji's body. 'Shit...'

He looked the other way to see Hidan laughing maniacally and that he was... staring straight at him. "Ah, you finally appear again, little demon! Now, watch my technique!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Hidan performed a long set of handseals. He noticed Chakra surrounding all of them. 'That looks like a very dangerous technique...'

Sakura was on the ground, panting slightly, unable to continue, a pool of blood slowly forming underneath her body, while Shikamaru had chosen to jump in a tree, but Naruto saw that the tree branch seemed drenched because of Shikamaru's blood.

"Keppan, Toriawaseru!" Hidan screamed out, his appearance transforming into something similar to Death itself.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he turned back to Hidan instantly. 'Blood Seal? Don't tell me...' Naruto dropped to his knees in sudden pain.

Hidan chuckled as he was standing a circle much larger than Shikamaru remembered him standing in. "Oh yeah! You feel that? I sport a lot of wounds thanks to your comrades. Now, you feel all of my wounds as well! Not only you, but all of you! I've gathered all of your blood, since it's just lying around here." He explained.

Indeed, Neji's and Sakura's blood was on the ground, Shikamaru's blood was on the tree and Naruto's... "As for your blood. I've saved some from our previous encounter..." He showed Naruto a small bottle of blood. "So I can always hurt you whenever I see you..." He whispered in sadism.

The only one not affected seemed to be Kakashi. But he was too busy fighting Zetsu.

Hidan chuckled madly as he pierced himself through the stomach. Naruto screamed in pain, while the others lost consciousness.

"They should be glad..." Hidan annoyingly let out. "To be able to escape pain like that... But you..." He turned to Naruto. "Are less fortunate!" He yelled as he pierced himself again, this time through the chest, barely missing his own heart.

Naruto writhed in pain, fumbling around on the ground. Hidan smirked at all the mess around him. "This was a great party... However, I have to end it some time, don't I?" He readied his scythe and aimed it at his own head.

"My, my... Uzumaki Naruto on the ground... I never thought I would be able to see that."

Hidan turned his head at the sudden voice. "Who?"

Zetsu also turned towards the newcomer, after squatting Kakashi away like a fly. Kakashi landed on his feet and also looked up at the new arrival.

"I see. Sabaku no Gaara." Zetsu let out. "The saved Jinchuuriki."

Naruto coughed out blood, while Hidan turned to him again. "Whoever the fuck that is... I'm ending this." Hidan ended the battle by piercing his own head with the scythe.

Nothing happened.

Hidan screamed in pain and immediately looked downwards, after removing the scythe from his forehead. To see that his circle on the ground was no more.

"I have removed your seal from the ground, Akatsuki." Gaara let out as he appeared next to Naruto. "We have arrived at the point where you heal yourself, Naruto."

Zetsu snarled. Hidan was smashed into a tree by sand coming from Gaara. "I have observed this battle... He needs my own blood to be able to do something to me. He won't be able to get my blood." Gaara said. "Leave this one to me, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto took a few seconds to heal himself, while Kakashi and Gaara turned to their opponents. Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru were out, it seemed. 'Ugh... this hurts.'

Naruto knew the basic methods of Medic Jutsu; you had to know that, being an ANBU Captain and Jounin Captain. He jumped over to Sakura first, who seemed to have more wounds than the others. But thinking logically, Shikamaru and Neji would have about the same amount of wounds. But once Sakura was in a better state, she could help with tending to the others.

After a few minutes, they were all in stable condition. The fights around him were no longer close to him. Gaara had forced Hidan to move away from this area, while Kakashi had done the same thing.

Naruto's eyes widened at a sudden Chakra Presence behind him. "Hello, Naruto-kun..."

Hello, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame...

---

Shino was forced into his normal appearance, no longer having the large amount of Chakra he needed to keep up the appearance of a swarm of insects. He knew Deidara was getting tired as well.

"Not bad, Konoha Shinobi." Deidara let out. "However, the stage has been changed now... Now that you are like that, yeah..."

Shino's eyes widened as he realized that the ground he was standing on, the tree he was leaning against... they were all clay...

"Say Boom..." Deidara whispered as he did a single handseal.

'The Mask...'

---

Naruto was panting when Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame appeared. "You seem to be out of breath, Naruto-kun." Itachi said with a grin. "Surely, these weaklings have not tired you out?"

Kisame chuckled. "Heh, so disappointing, Uzumaki-san. Long ago, you had beaten us all into the ground, using your Demon's Chakra. But now, you seem exhausted, while not even facing the two strongest of the Akatsuki!"

"Self-proclaimed, you mean." Naruto let out, already showing signs of recovering. 'Damn, Neji and the others are in trouble if their wounds aren't tended to quick...'

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I see... You have little of the Kyuubi inside of you. The only ability you have gained from the Youkai is... Rapid Recovery, hm?"

Naruto chuckled. "And guess what? I'm recovered as we speak!"

Itachi vanished right on time, but Kisame was too late as Naruto hit him on the back of his neck, meant to knock him out cold. But Kisame was no normal Shinobi and merely snarled. As the Shark-like man turned, Naruto was no longer there.

Naruto appeared in front of him and he could barely sense Itachi somewhere up the trees. "Not bad, Kisame... You've been working on that, hm?"

Kisame popped his neck, ignoring the pain. "You still fight like that, I see."

Naruto jumped backwards to create space for the sudden appearance of...

---

"What the hell?" Deidara frowned. "Where did that filthy insect go to?" The clay user said to himself as the entire area was filled with smoke created by the explosion.

And then, his eyes widened.

"Deidara from the Akatsuki... right?"

---

Zetsu suddenly jumped away from Kakashi, who was ready to prepare for an attack from his opponent. Kakashi's Sharingan read confusion on Zetsu's face. "My apologies, Hatake Kakashi. You've proven to be quite the nuisance. However, more important matters have just entered this forest..."

Kakashi grew more confused when Zetsu seemed to sink into the ground, fleeing from the scene like that.

'What's going on?'

---

Itachi and Kisame were having a hard time against the speedy Naruto. Kisame was panting, his sword no longer in his grasp. Itachi, which was rare, wasn't attacking Naruto constantly as he was being forced to defend at times as well, his Sharingan too slow for the Flash-like movements Naruto owned.

Shino was sitting against the tree, bleeding from a massive wound from Kisame's sword. The bug user had suddenly appeared on the field the other three were fighting on a little while ago.

The fight was lasting longer than all of them had expected, but they both had stopped now and Naruto knew why.

"It seems you've just lost a comrade to another comrade..." Naruto whispered. He had a few wounds from Itachi on his leg and arms.

Kisame snarled. "Just leave it be, Itachi. This is a chance we shouldn't waste; we can finally kill this little brat!" Kisame said as he grabbed his sword, which was stuck in one of the trees nearby.

"No, Kisame. Even now, chances of being victorious seem to be slim." Itachi relayed. "Now, with this, things are more complicated."

"Why did he have to come at this moment..." Kisame glared at Naruto, before snorting. "Consider yourself lucky, you bastard. Not many walk away from us alive."

And then Itachi and Kisame disappeared. Gaara was already back where Naruto and the others were as Hidan had vanished with the others as well. "Who?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto whispered as he walked over to Shino and did basic medic Jutsu. "It seems our mission failed..."

"Indeed..." Kakashi sighed as he joined Gaara and Naruto at Shino's side. "But we should consider ourselves lucky..."

Naruto nodded. "This many Akatsuki Members. I'm surprised we all could hold on this long."

**_--- End Flashback_**

"Orochimaru being there was a real surprise. His new ability seems to worry the remaining Akatsuki Members as well." Kakashi said. "To me it seems their biggest priority is to get rid of Orochimaru."

"Kakashi..."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade's gaze was very serious. "You didn't see any of them use any... Youkai Chakra?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Yes, another thing that worried me... Also, my opponent, Zetsu, was not really going fully out. Naruto's opponent was troublesome because of his ability, but when all of them left, he didn't seem winded at all, even though he had fought Gaara after fighting Naruto."

---

"It's true. He seemed to be playing with me."

Naruto looked confused as they were both sitting on a hill overlooking the five faces of the Kages of Konoha.

"He left saying he would see all of us soon again."

"It sounds like they knew it would go like this."

Gaara nodded. "I assume the same. Although the others seemed to be rather shaken by his sudden appearance."

"Damn snake bastard." Naruto uttered. "If only I could just kill him."

"It is known that they now share the same attributes as we did before the Youkai extraction." Gaara stated. "It is rather... alarming, to see them as powerful as this even without things like Suna no Tate..."

Naruto nodded. "I wonder, though. Perhaps they lost it?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. they weren't exhausted at all, while we were."

Naruto sighed. "Looks like we have to get stronger again... I thought I couldn't get any stronger than I am right now."

"Your opponent had a special ability to deal with you easily. He seems to be an unfortunate opponent for you. So, include me in your mission next time. He will be my opponent next time." Gaara offered. "For now, my presence is needed in the Sand. I doubt the Akatsuki will make a move towards our Countries. We will protect each other's Village, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head. "Hell yeah..."

---

She was waiting for him to walk away for over an hour now. The two of them shared a past, sure, but to talk so much?

Anko jumped down to join Naruto as he started to walk home. "Ne, Uzumaki-taichou? How'd the mission go?" She asked cheerily.

Naruto wasn't surprised by her appearance and simply answered. "We didn't accomplish it." He hesitated as he looked at her. "Orochimaru appeared."

Anko's eyes widened. "What?!"

"It need not concern you, Anko-chan." Naruto calmly let her know. "Something about this is all strange, though."

"Can you sense them?" Anko's eyes were narrowed. "Can you sense Orochimaru?"

Naruto shook his head. "Even though my senses have become a lot more advanced, sensing people far away from Leaf while I am in Leaf is difficult. And Orochimaru has always been good at hiding his Chakra."

Anko angrily nodded her head in understanding. "Damn him... "

Naruto smirked. "They are underestimating us, though... Hokage-sama doesn't know how strong our team has become. I will request my team to hunt down Akatsuki, along with Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji and Aburame Shino. In my eyes we and they... are the best Leaf has. The Akatsuki will be dealt with."

"And Orochimaru too." Anko added.

"We will leave tomorrow, Viva-Captain. Let the others know immediately." Naruto turned on his heels. "Orochimaru has angered me a lot... I will go see Tsunade-sama now."

Anko nodded her head, trying to ignore the Killer Intent coming from Naruto.

---

Ami grinned as they were all assembling in front of the Konoha Gates. "This is great, isn't it, Ino? This has gotta be the biggest mission we've ever had!"

"I'm a bit nervous, though. I've seen what Akatsuki can do..." Ino said, remembering Asuma Sarutobi's death.

"There is no need to be afraid." Hyuga Hanabi joined in. "We have Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino. It also seems Hatake Kakashi and Inuzuka Kiba are joining us. Also..." She grinned. "Hyuga Neji-nii-san."

"Yeah..." Anko confirmed as she appeared behind Hanabi, her hand already on the younger one's shoulder. "We will infiltrate with two teams. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto. The three of them form a team. The other team is us guys and Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino and Gaara. Gaara will be the Captain."

"Huh? But why just the three of them?" Ino frowned.

Ami chuckled. "Those three have become legendary together. Naruto has told me a few stories about their missions... They had beaten Kisame, Itachi and another Akatsuki guy with just the three of them. One had died that day too. Those three together are stronger than the Sannin together were way back..."

Anko nodded her head. "They share a never-ending streak of accomplished missions. I've never seen them work, but Tsunade called their team invincible, a team that never failed..."

---

Hyuga Neji's eyes were red.

Inuzuka Kiba's eyes were red.

Uzumaki Naruto's eyes were red.

And yes... Akamaru's eyes were red.

They fought a battle together, creating maximum synchronisation. All of their senses were enhanced. Akamaru even took orders from the other two. The three of them together were like completing Youkais...

One battle had forced Naruto to use a Jutsu to keep them all alive. Instead of giving his life energy, Kyuubi's essence flowed through theirs... This had happened before the Akatsuki attempted Youkai Extraction on Naruto. Only when Kiba and Neji were with Naruto on missions, could they use Kyuubi Chakra.

Hyuga Neji's Byakugan was far more superior with them, than on missions without them. The smallest details were easy to see for him. Everything moved in slow motion.

Inuzuka's Kiba's control over his senses had become extraordinary. If he tried, he could smell and track down a single person on the other side of the Country, with Kyuubi's Chakra. The same for his hearing.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't different on missions with them. But he knew that the two of them could back him up on dangerous missions such as these... He felt sorry for Neji that he had been wounded that badly by Zetsu before...

But Zetsu was a troublesome opponent... Things will not repeat themselves from this point on.

"Time to get wild..." Naruto uttered maniacally.

Neji, Kiba and Akamaru nodded their heads and moved in high speed, ahead of the other team.

"I've got their scent." Kiba said after a minute.

"I can see them." Neji added. "But... there are far more people than we expected..."

Naruto grinned. "No worries." The three of them stopped. "We'll let Gaara's team go ahead. The only problem for me is Hidan. Gaara will deal with him."

Neji shook his head. "No, you should know..."

---

"They have spotted the enemy." Gaara suddenly let out. "As expected of those three. We will go ahead from here on in. Hatake Kakashi, you are best suitable to deal with the Akatsuki Zetsu. I alone will face Hidan."

Gaara turned to the others, looking over his shoulder. "Yamanaka Ino and Ami will deal with Kakuzu. Hyuga Hanabi and Mitarashi Anko will deal with Uchiha Itachi. Aburame Shino will deal with Hoshigaki Kisame, your bugs will make his Sword useless. The Akatsuki Member left is, presumably, Deidara."

"As things are, they outnumber us. So the battles will change. The original planning is as I have told. I should be able to deal with both Deidara and Hidan, until the others appear."

And then, Gaara stopped, as he had spotted Naruto and the others.

"Change of plans." Naruto said. "We might have a problem now..."

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

---

Mitarashi Anko, Poison Specialist and assassin. A dangerous Elite Jounin who could quite possibly be a match for Orochimaru now. Other special skills were silent-killing and ability to change shape... very snake-like. Also knows Genjutsu.

Yamanaka Ino, telekinetic and telepathic. A danger to those unprepared. She could take control of another body without any problem, unless fighting Chakra Powerhouses such as Akatsuki Members. Also Medic-nin.

Ami, Kenjutsu Specialist and Taijutsu Specialist, having an Absolute Defense. A true danger because of her ability to use gravity as her weapon. She can make the gravity around her opponent lighter or heavier, making it easier for her to fight.

Hyuga Hanabi has developed the Senshin-Byakugan, the Advanced all seeing White Eyes... She can see the outcome of a fight thanks to seeing a single wound. But she has learned never to assume too quickly. Also Medic-nin.

Gaara knew their qualities thanks to Naruto. Quite the formidable team, he had to admit. Kunoichis like these were rare. The four of them could probably dispatch even him... They would not be a liability.

"I did not expect him to be there along with the others..." Naruto said. "It seems Orochimaru has become the Akatsuki Leader. He has taken the body of the Akatsuki Leader, so to say. The bad thing is... Sasori of the Red Sands has been revived. Not only him. Tobi and Yakushi Kabuto are there as well. I clearly remember killing Tobi, though... I've called out for help from two other persons. They should arrive here shortly. Until then, we will discuss how we will infiltrate their little base..."

---

"Who, then?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hanabi, Ami, Mitarashi Anko, Uzumaki Naruto and another of which I only sense bugs, but it has been confirmed it is Aburame Shino. Two other Shinobis are approaching us. The Legendary Jiraiya and Maito Gai."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Thank you, Zetsu. Let's put an end to their existence... They are the only ones who stand in our way now."

---

TBC


	7. Fading Eternity

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yuh…

Up in the fights in this chapter are way too many characters to describe, so I've chosen for Naruto's ultimate technique to be revealed earlier than anticipated in this fanfiction.

The Bad Side: Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Akasuna no Sasori. (9)

The Good Side: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hanabi, Ami, Mitarashi Anko, Uzumaki Naruto, Maito Gai and Jiraiya. (10)

---

"Impossible!!" A voice screeched and it sent actual sonic blasts through the area, making the trees tremble. No one present was affected, seeing as they were all too powerful for that.

Gaara grinned at his fallen adversary. "Orochimaru, you have lost."

Orochimaru glared at Hidan's body, or what was left of it. "So you've killed my trump card for the Kyuubi brat. That doesn't mean you've won, since you've lost your Bijuu long ago."

Gaara remained indifferent. From the start of this battle, the situation had turned completely chaotic. He had instructed several Shinobis who to take on when it would begin, but it didn't work. There were simply too many Shinobis present. Uchiha Itachi wanted to fight Uzumaki Naruto and had attacked him head on, while at the same time luring him away from the others. No one could stop Deidara as he flew off, in the same direction as Naruto and Itachi.

He himself had been facing Hidan, intent on taking the biggest threat down immediately and found himself face to face with Orochimaru afterwards. Already he was getting a bit tired. Next to him stood Mitarashi Anko.

Looking past Orochimaru, he saw Zetsu fighting Kakashi and Gai, Jiraiya was facing Sasori, Kakuzu was facing Hyuga Neji and Ami.

Behind him, Hyuga Hanabi, Maito Gai and Kiba were fighting Kabuto and Kisame.

Gaara frowned, this left one remaining. Noticing that Orochimaru hadn't slipped into a fighting position, he tried to locate the remaining Akatsuki Member. 'Tobi… He must have followed Naruto along with Itachi and Deidara. I hope you can handle that, Naruto.'

---

**Walking the Road**

_Chapter 6: Fading Eternity_

---

'Damn!' Naruto cursed as Itachi sent birds made of black flames towards him.

Above, Deidara shook his head. 'Looks like someone's copying again… Damn that Sharingan!' Someone tapped on his shoulder. "Tobi!! How the hell did you get up here?!"

Tobi shrugged.

"Why are you here!? You'll only get in the way!"

"Uzumaki Naruto… He's become too powerful for you, Deidara-sempai." Tobi replied. "So I came to rescue you both!"

"You know nothing, Tobi." Deidara responded. "This time, that damn Jinchuuriki will die!" He chuckled as he stared downwards. "I mean, look! He's having trouble with Itachi!"

"Uhm, you were defeated by Itachi easily, right, Deidara-sempai?"

"Shut up, Tobi!!" Tobi's head suddenly snapped to another direction, which Deidara noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Zetsu missed a few, apparently, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled as he jumped down and headed for Itachi. Deidara looked down and saw two individuals making their way to Naruto and Itachi.

"It's that bastard!!" Deidara yelled as he and his clay bird picked up more speed, descending.

Meanwhile, downwards, Itachi suddenly smirked. "Do you want to know what will happen if you stay here, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed. "It's always with the drama with you, isn't it?" Naruto flinched as his nose smelled a few new things. 'No way…'

Itachi grinned. "So you've noticed it, too, now?"

Naruto didn't even bother to turn around as two people landed behind him.

"Naruto…" One of the people behind him began. "He is my opponent!"

Itachi's grin vanished and was replaced by coldness. "Foolish little brother. Your Sharingan should tell you enough." Tobi appeared behind him while a big clay bird was circling the air above them. "You can't win. The three of you against three Akatsuki. The three of you can barely defeat even one Akatsuki."

Naruto seemed to move, yet didn't, but his eyes had flashed red for a second and it was then that Itachi saw a glimpse of a possible future thanks to his Sharingan, while Sasuke saw the same thing. "I-impossible…" Both Sharingan users uttered.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah… Anyway, I won't resort to that just yet. I'll let you and Sakura deal with these three, then. I think Orochimaru won't fall so easily without me there. I'll take my leave." With that, Naruto vanished, leaving Itachi and Sasuke still quite shocked.

Itachi took one last glance towards the direction Naruto had left. "He's become… way out of our reach." He then turned to his brother. "Let's see who will win, one on one, little brother." Itachi said, noticing Tobi followed after Naruto, while Deidara was still hesitating on what to do. Would he follow Naruto, or does he still want to kill Sasuke, for killing Orochimaru once.

---

Naruto turned really cold as he appeared just in time to see Gaara drop to his knees due to Chakra exhaustion. Next to him, Anko was panting on the ground, unable to get up. "Gaara, Anko, you okay?"

"I'm… fine. I just need some time." Gaara managed to get out. "Did you kill all three of them?" Anko was too busy trying to stay conscious to answer, but Naruto saw she was fine.

Naruto snorted. "I haven't even fought yet. The only thing I've done so far is dodge five or six black birds made out of the Uchiha's black fire."

Orochimaru was now glaring at Naruto. 'Shit… the Kyuubi brat could pose a serious threat to me…' He took a look at the remaining Akatsuki Members and saw them all busy fighting. 'I'm still quite fresh, and I should be able to outsmart this brat.'

"Everyone!!" Naruto suddenly screamed, Killer Intent trembling the grounds around him and shaking the trees surrounding everyone. _"Leave, I will handle everything from here on in…" _

Kiba and Neji's eyes widened as they noticed Naruto's voice. "Uzumaki-taichou!" They both yelled.

Naruto simply grinned at them, waved and nodded his head. "Go and take the others safely back to Konoha, I am counting on you two!"

"Uzumaki-taichou!!" Ino yelled. "We won't leave you here by yourself!"

_"You have to, or you will all get killed!"_ Naruto yelled back. 'Or get in the way...' He added.

Orochimaru motioned for everyone to allow them to leave. Killing this Kyuubi brat would be completely worth it.

'Orochimaru, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Kabuto, Kakuzu... and Tobi behind me.' Naruto turned his attention to the remaining Akatsuki Members. _"You all haven't shown your full power yet, it appears. But the truth is…" _he chuckled shortly._ "The Bijuu Chakra has rejected all of you and has vanished into thin air, hasn't it?"_

Orochimaru glared a little, but the other Akatsuki Members were downright infuriated. _"It's true that you have all grown more powerful, as you have the Chakra Stamina of a Jinchuuriki, but... You don't have the skills of one!"_

Naruto's eyes turned bloodred and his fangs were razor-sharp, while his hands had turned into claws. The Akatsuki wasn't frightened by the least, since they have fought Jinchuurikis before. **_"I have made a promise. That promise is to never fail at anything! I won't fail in this _****_Mission_****_ either! You will all die here!" _**

**_"Orochimaru, allow me to show you the ultimate Forbidden Jutsu."_** Gathering Chakra, not performing any handseals, he mouthed his new Jutsu:

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"_**

Orochimaru frowned as thousands and thousands of Clones were surrounding him and the other Akatsuki. "That's it? Shadow Clone?" He cackled some more. Until all of the Narutos did something totally unexpected.

They all hit each other. Hard.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he realized just what this Jutsu was…

All of the Clones were still standing.

Naruto chuckled wickedly. **_"That's right!! Immortal Clones, thousands of them!!"_**

---

Neji and Kiba were leading everyone away. "Do we just leave him alone!?" Ami yelled as she caught up with Kiba and Neji. Behind her, Ino, Anko, Jiraiya, Gai and Hanabi were also following them.

Neji smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry. You don't know yet, haven't seen yet, what Naruto's ultimate Jutsu is. The Jutsu that will make him even more well known than our Yondaime Hokage."

Kiba nodded his agreement. "It's a forbidden technique, but only for Naruto. And that's only because he will be the only one ever, to be able to perform such a technique as this."

"What kind of technique is it, then?" Ino asked.

"Invincibility… for a full hour." Kiba answered. "You all know he's famous for his Shadow Clones?" They all nodded. "Well, he's been working on an advanced version of it. Thanks to Jiraiya teaching him in the Seal department, Naruto has put dozens of seals on his body, allowing him to mold Chakra into his soul."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "The Yondaime had taught of this as well, but that was when the Kyuubi had come." He narrowed his eyes at Kiba and Neji, Naruto's best friends. "Experimenting with seals like that… it's too lethal. Too suicidal."

Neji nodded his head. "Already you know the downside of the technique, before I have explained what the Jutsu is about, Jiraiya-sama. As expected of you." Neji sighed. "But let me explain. When he first started experimenting with these kinds of seals on his body, he realized the dangers, but also the advantages. Thanks to the regenerative Skills he inherited from the Kyuubi, the dangers are less... dangerous."

Kiba nodded his head, continuing. "You should have seen what he was capable of. Materialising, you know, teleporting, walking through walls, getting rid of his pain limits, hell, getting rid of all human limits! He was invincible! Neji and I went all out and we still didn't stand a chance against him."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yondaime was the same. That's how he had invented the Hiraishin. A seal on his own body, allowing himself to teleport, but it took something away from him every time he used it."

Neji sadly smiled. "Yeah. For a long time, our team was literally invincible. But after a while, Naruto noticed something unordinary. At first, it seemed the only downside was the massive pain on his body every time he used the seals on his body. Only Naruto would be able to survive so many seals on his body. I bet the Yondaime had trouble with the pain even with just the one seal for the Hiraisin."

Jiraiya nodded. "He spoke of unspeakable pain. But next to that-" Jiraiya turned silent.

Kiba nodded grimly. "It shortened his lifespan."

"How many seals does Naruto have on his body?" Jiraiya asked. Everyone else was silent, not really knowing what to ask.

"Twelve." Neji replied. "One for the Hiraishin, one for Fazing, two for getting rid of his Pain limits, one for his Speed Limits, one for his Strength Limits, and the remaining six he hasn't explained to me. He's working on a thirteenth for… something that should be impossible, he had explained."

"Twelve." Jiraiya repeated, shocked and petrified. "I've seen the Fourth in pain because of the Hiraishin and that was just one seal. I…" Jiraiya hesitated. "Naruto has by far surpassed me. I didn't even know there were more seals for techniques such as the… Yellow Flash. To think he has invented so many."

"This is not all, Jiraiya-sama." Kiba suddenly spoke up. "If he uses Shadow Clones… They all automatically inherit all of those seals as well… Although they are all only permanent if they all choose to use those seals."

Jiraiya's eyes widened immediately, while the others didn't know what this could mean. "But… that means… complete invincibility, with a major decrease in his lifespan, and also…"

Neji nodded. "Yes. He will fall unconscious due to the extreme pain after his usage of Shadow Clones. Making him a sitting duck. We haven't seen him in action for months, so he might have improved it, but it seems highly improbable. That's why we have allowed Kakashi to stay behind."

"How shortened is his lifespan?" Jiraiya asked, while everyone else was interested in the answer.

Kiba chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that too much. He'll probably outlive all of us, thanks to the Kyuubi. You see, his regenerative skills not only heal Naruto, it also allows him to become much, much older than the average human. Without these seals on his body, he would have become more than three hundred years old. This way, and I quote Naruto on this: by usage of his forbidden techniques, he'll die at about the same age as all of us."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Man… I always knew Naruto would surpass me and the Fourth… but I never expected he'd surpass us by this much."

Neji grinned. "Orochimaru should be dead about now…"

---

Three days later…

"Report!"

In front of Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were standing, in bowed form. "We have just returned Hokage-sama. The mission was partly a success." Kakashi started. "Sakura has healed Naruto's wounds, but his unique techniques can only healed by himself, while he is resting."

Tsunade nodded her head. "I know that. Now how is the mission, PARTLY, a success?"

They had all flinched at that. Sakura decided to speak up. "Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. Because they died, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi died as well, since they were bound to Orochimaru's and Kabuto's souls. Kisame also got killed by Naruto."

"Zetsu survived Naruto's attack, but I have gotten rid of him by sending him into another dimension with my Sharingan." Kakashi added.

"What about Itachi?" Tsunade asked, making everyone in the room stare at Sasuke.

The Uchiha clenched his fists and glared at the ground. "He… got away."

Tsunade's expression remained neutral. "So the mission is partly a success because there is only one who hasn't been killed?" She then turned to Kakashi. "I want a full report on everything you have seen happen with Naruto during the usage of his Techniques. I also want to know the side-effects of your ultimate technique."

She turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "I want a full report on how Itachi got away from you two." Sasuke glared. "Sakura, you will be watching Naruto until he wakes up. As soon as he does, you will let him know I am expecting a report the next day, or 24 hours later."

Sakura frowned. "You're giving him one day after his full recovery?"

Tsunade glared at her. "You wouldn't know of this, but… He's had far more dangerous missions and has been wounded far worse than this mission. He should be able to do that no problem."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I suppose I should take the statement I made last time I was here back. Naruto can NOT be defeated by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade smiled, but her brains were working overtime. Jiraiya had come in before Kakashi and had explained most of Naruto's special techniques. 'That's the reason why he... Naruto, why haven't you told me?' She sighed. "You are all dismissed! Except you, Sakura. You stay." Tsunade ordered.

As everyone left the office, Sakura turned to her master. "What is it, Tsunade-shishou?"

"While you're watching Naruto... Strange things might happen while he's asleep. Be prepared." Tsunade started. "If there are things you don't understand, the only person you can turn to is Jiraiya. I doubt Naruto will tell you anything. You hereby have the mission to examine Naruto's body."

Sakura nodded her head. Perhaps this was a good opportunity to get Naruto back in their lives. Back in HER life.

---

As Sakura stepped into the room, she saw Kakashi and Sasuke waiting outside, while Naruto's team was inside. "Ah, Sakura, you just missed Kiba and Neji." Kakashi announced. "I suppose you will be his... nurse?" Kakashi inwardly giggled.

Sakura nodded seriously. "Only outside of visiting hours."

"Oh? So you'll be completely alone with him?" Kakashi asked. "Could you... tell me how he's doing, if you find something out?" Sakura felt Kakashi's curiosity and regret of being a mediocre teacher. So she nodded her head.

"Well, I'll wait until the women are out of there." Sakura let out with a sigh as she leaned against the wall between Sasuke and Kakashi.

---

"I always knew Taichou was hiding his full power. But to think he's this strong!" Ami exclaimed silently. "He's really something else."

"Thank god Kakashi stayed behind and brought him home." Ino said. "Even he needs to be saved sometimes, you know."

Hanabi snorted. "Only when he's facing seven Akatsuki. And he doesn't need to be saved, just carried home. I don't think Naruto will need saving."

"You seem awfully confident in our Captain, Hanabi." Anko let out as she folded her arms. She was seated on a chair, while the other women were all standing around Naruto's bed. "But then again, there's good reason. This guy can probably take out even the Fourth. Which seemed impossible back in the old days; even Orochimaru feared the Fourth."

"Well, visiting hours are over." Ino suddenly let out. "I guess we all should be leaving."

---

She had been running tests on him for a few hours now, but the results of those tests would have to wait until the next day. She took a look on the clock on her wrist and saw it was getting close to twelve o'clock. 'I'd better be going.'

She narrowed her eyes as she thought she sensed something just outside the door. Walking up to the door while gathering Chakra, she yanked the wood towards her, but saw no one outside. 'Must be getting tired.' Sakura thought.

Stepping back inside, she walked back towards Naruto and crouched in front of the bed. She ruffled his hair and took a look at his kind face. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

She turned around and walked towards the door. Stepping outside, she released an exhausted sigh and took one last look before closing the door.

That is, if she actually closed the door.

Goosebumps were on her arms and neck, and a cold chill ran from her shoulders to her spine. She was looking towards Naruto sleeping, but...

Naruto was looking straight back at her.

This would be completely fine, a definite sign of him waking up, if it wasn't for the feeling of being so scared all of a sudden? She rushed back inside. "N-Naruto!?"

No reaction, just as she figured. "Naruto!" She narrowed her eyes. She was right, something was awfully wrong. Naruto's eyes were... completely dead. She put her hand on his wrist and tried to find a pulse, but there was none. "No, no, no! You can't be dying on me now, Naruto!" She gathered Chakra in her hands and pulled the covers away from Naruto to put her hands on his chest.

Only to realize something very disturbing.

Naruto's head had turned towards her, with her.

Those goosebumps were returning again and she swore there were even goose bumps on her chin. She stopped gathering Chakra. "Naruto?" His eyes were still lifeless. She tried to find a pulse again, only to have the same result; there was none. 'Then why did his head move?!'

If he can turn his head, surely he must be alive? Then why didn't he have a pulse? What the hell was wrong here? Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when a scary voice entered her ears, seemingly freezing her senses.

_"Help me..."_

The voice was so empty, so... desperate. Like a little child, all alone, abandoned, crying out for help, while knowing no one was around. Tears were coming out her eyes.

She gathered Chakra again and noticed Naruto was staring straight at her, still with hollow orbs. 'Shit! Shit!' She put her hands on his chest and started working her magic, until-

"Sakura?" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arms and frowned at her. "What are you doing on top of me?" He took a look at his surroundings. "A hospital? You are my nurse?" It seemed he didn't notice Sakura's tears in the dark.

Sakura didn't know what to say. The look in his eyes right now, was completely different than just a few seconds ago. Something was terribly wrong with Naruto. 'This is what Tsunade-sama meant?' She quickly shoved the tears away from her face, hoping the blonde man beneath her didn't notice.

"You ARE my nurse, then." Naruto concluded, seeing as he got no reaction from the pink-haired medic. "Do you mind?" He lightly pushed Sakura off of him.

"Naruto, I-" Naruto cut her off.

"I know, the old hag wants a report in 24 hours. I'll manage." He said as he rested his head on his pillow again, but sat up as soon as he realized something. "Why did you throw my blankets away?" He asked as he grabbed them and covered himself again.

Sakura blushed. "I, uh, Well... You were... I was-" She was stammering, so Naruto cut her off again, this time with a tired sigh.

"Your work is done, right?" he let out. "You can leave now."

"No!" Sakura yelled, surprising Naruto. "My work is not done yet! Something is seriously wrong with you!"

Naruto frowned, before turning his attention elsewhere. "You know that technique never worked on me, right?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded as she saw that Naruto wasn't directing his speech towards her. "What?"

A chuckle came from behind the Haruno, making the woman turn around. "Jiraiya-sama!" She said in mild-shock, embarrassed that she hadn't sensed one of the Legendary Sannin. But she was more surprised to see Jiraiya so... serious.

"You really did it this time, Naruto. Massive Clone Technique with the Unsealing?" The Toad Summoner let out. "When will you ever stop surprising me?"

Naruto frowned. "I suppose either Kiba or Neji told you about this?"

Sakura piped up. "Both of them did." Kiba and Neji felt that the old team 7 had to know this as well and had told them as soon as they had returned in Konoha.

Naruto turned his head quickly towards her. "You know as well?" he growled. "Magnificent. I suppose you're going to tell that Sharingan bastard about it as well, hm?"

Sakura shook her head frantically. "No! And even if I would, there's no way Sasuke-kun can defeat you... ever. You are the most powerful Shinobi in our Village!!"

Naruto's frown returned. He chose to not respond to the sudden statement and turned his attention back to Jiraiya. "Why have you come?"

"The downside. There's something you don't know." Jiraiya replied. "I already told Tsunade."

Naruto sighed. "What is it?"

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. "The shortening of your lifespan... You won't grow very old."

Naruto's reaction was a snort. "Tcheh, you know damn well I know my own body better than any medic in this world! You know that-" This time, Jiraiya cut him off.

"I know, Naruto. The Yondaime also had a Forbidden Seal on his body, for the Hiraishin. He, like you, had the special Chakra to be able to bind such a seal to his soul. But unlike you, he barely was able to deal with the pain and stress of even one of those seals. I know what happens and" he turned to Sakura. "I know of the sudden and short, temporary death."

This time, Naruto looked puzzled. "Temporary death?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "When you use those seals, a cellular breakdown takes place, Naruto. That's the reason you are slowly dying, why your lifespan shortens every time you use one, several or all of those seals. I can not imagine what twelve of those horrible seals are capable of doing to your body and I am sure that if it wasn't for the Kyuubi and how you inherited his regenerative skills, you would be long dead."

"Old news coming from an old man." Naruto responded.

"I wasn't finished, insolent little-" Jiraiya calmed down. "Anyway." He glared. "The more seals you use, the higher the cellular breakdown is. But next to that, there's something you should know, which I experienced with the Yondaime."

Naruto looked bored. "Which is?"

"The cellular breakdown doesn't stop. YOU think it only happens shortly after you use those seals of yours. But actually, your cells are breaking down as we speak." He paused to look at Sakura. "Pinkhead over here just saw you in a special state I have called 'The Deathstare State', a horrible state if you ask me. The Yondaime had it as well."

Naruto turned questioningly towards Sakura, who nodded.

Jiraiya continued. "The Fourth didn't know of this state either, but he in his sleep, and you in your sleep, cry out for help. Your body knows you're dying and you both, you and the Yondaime, have the same body type and Chakra type. I have calculated with how old you would have become with the Kyuubi's healing abilities and the usage of one Forbidden Seal. One Forbidden Seals takes up about 0.01 percent of your life... a day." Jiraiya noticed Sakura's eyes widening.

"Old news, you-"

"Shut up for a few minutes, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted. "Now with you having twelve of those seals and... you using Shadow Clones so often... I can only expect a huge decrease in your lifespan."

"Twenty."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I have twenty forbidden seals on my body."

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled, panicking even more. Sakura was starting to cry again.

Naruto looked down and realized how serious this could be as he released another sentence. "I have used all twenty of those seals with all of my Shadow Clones during the fight with Orochimaru and all of the Akatsuki. Way more than I have ever used..."

Jiraiya and Sakura fell silent.

"I used close to a million clones..." Naruto whispered.

---

In the next Chapter...

Sakura and Ino are working with Naruto, trying to find something to help Naruto with.

Jiraiya meanwhile is going through the Fourth's notes about the Forbidden Seals, but realizes Naruto knows more about them.

This will be NaruSaku (and NaruHarem, but far before all limits.) So this is mostly NaruSaku.

I know Naruto is way overpowered, but believe me... he will be powered down soon. But then, he'll still always be more powerful than everyone. Just not as much, hehe... And yes, I made him, due to the Kyuubi, able to grow very, very old. It was the only I could let this plot work. But in all honestly, if you look at Wolverine/Logan from X-men, a Healing Ability should decrease your age process as well.

Next chapter will have a lot of interaction between Naruto and team 7.

TBC


	8. The Road Ahead

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hmmm... I suppose I have been bashing characters a bit, huh? Well, only Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. But the way I see it is: Naruto would have gotten more powerful in a faster way if those three weren't acting like obstacles too much. So there... But the bashing stops now, don't worry. I've done enough of that, hehe...

---

It was always so peaceful here, even after harsh wars, cold battles and massacres of many kinds. Konoha always breathed serenity, it seemed. It made him feel at ease and it really took a lot to make him feel at ease.

"Kazekage-dono."

"Hokage-dono." He reacted to the sudden greeting from behind him.

"I didn't expect you to still be in Konoha." Tsunade started. "I assume it's because of your... half-brother?"

Gaara nodded his head. He did consider Naruto his half-brother. "I worry. He has become an important part of the stability between our alliances. Perhaps even the most important one."

Tsunade responded with a sigh. "He now knows more than a thousand Jutsus... He has surpassed me and all other Konoha Shinobis by far and makes even the Fourth look... like an average Shinobi."

Gaara's eyes were widened. "You..." He then smiled. "Before it's too late?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I have waited too long with this. Even the Council admitted his superiority years ago, when he became the most powerful ANBU Captain. I waited, because... His attitude was just so different from the way it was before."

Gaara shrugged... a bit. "People grow up, mature. Naruto has turned out for the better. A Village has no need for a fool as its leader."

"Perhaps you're a bit late with this, after all." A third voice came from behind them. "Naruto might die this year."

"Jiraiya-sama." Gaara greeted. "I will not allow him to die such an early death. I have already prepared a Suna Missing-nin who knows the Forbidden Revival Technique."

Tsunade chuckled shortly. "You think Naruto would allow this? He values life, but he would never let another sacrifice his or her life for himself. No matter who the other is."

"He doesn't have to know." Gaara let out.

"I didn't expect the Kazekage to be selfish." Jiraiya let out. "But it won't be possible anyway. Naruto's body is special and it's not just because he's a Jinchuuriki, or was, for that matter. He is the son to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. A deadly combination. His Chakra is special, over-protective and humongous in amount. You will probably need at least ten of those Missing-nins just to recover the amount of Chakra he owns, but that's also impossible, because... He's the last one with this kind of Chakra. He won't survive with somebody else's Chakra."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Then, the Chakra in my body..."

Tsunade nodded. "It's Chiyo-baa-sama's."

Gaara bowed his head. "I see."

Jiraiya shrugged. "We can't do anything. You can make him Hokage if you want, but... He won't be one for long. I'm not even sure he wants to be Hokage anymore, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed and everyone fell silent as they were standing at Konoha's Graveyard.

"I know."

---

**Walking the Road**  
_Chapter 7: The Road Ahead_

---

He had that annoying frown on his face since this morning and it was really starting to tick her off. She knew of his situation, but that just didn't work for her anymore. And something that both gladdened and worried her, was that he didn't wear his mask anymore. "Taichou!!"

Naruto's frown didn't disappear as he looked up from a book he was reading and considered his purple-haired subordinate. "Ah, Ami-chan." He responded calmly. "Something wrong?"

Ami put her hands on her hips and removed her Jounin Mask, something her Captain thought of as being... cool. "Well, you could join in on training, you know. Just because you're considered as the second Fourth Hokage doesn't mean you can slack off. Also, all of us here are ready to surpass you anytime!"

Naruto didn't even flinch as a Kunai was suddenly touching the base of his neck. "She's right, Uzumaki-taichou..." Came the sweet voice of another subordinate of his, her lips close to his ear.

"You do realize you're talking to a Shadow Clone, right?" The Kage Bunshin said.

Anko shrugged. "Who cares?"

The Shadow Clone shuddered, before he poofed out of existence, letting the real Naruto know what's going on. It didn't take two seconds before Naruto was there, a small smile on his face. "So, bored, I assume?" The blonde Jounin said as he shot a glance at the sparring Ino and Hanabi. "Seems like those two are still at it. You two tired or something?"

"Hm, mind explaining why you are taking the day off and letting a Shadow Clone do all the work?" Ami complained. "You have really become a slacker these last few days, Taichou."

Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I've been busy developing a new Technique of mine. You curious?"

Anko and Ami both smiled at the sudden display of enthusiasm on Naruto's face and nodded their heads. Ino and Hanabi had heard as well and were approaching.

"Before I do that, I have something to explain to you about my body." Naruto started. "You are my team, and I know all of your abilities, even your trump cards. I think it's only fair if you know mine."

His team nodded.

Naruto then proceeded with a single handseal, which immediately created a massive amount of Chakra around his body. "Don't be afraid... The Chakra is lethal, but I won't let it harm you..." He started.

Anko's eyes widened as many seals appeared on his arms, neck and face. Hanabi had her Byakugan activated, but for the others, Naruto removed his shirt to let them see more of the seals on his body.

"These Seals are called Blood Seals. Keppan no Jutsu, a highly forbidden Technique not even listed in Forbidden Scroll located in our Hokage Tower. It's too lethal for the average human, but I, apparently, am not one of those." He grinned. "These seals take a massive toll on me. Shortening my lifespan and delivering me blows you can't even imagine. I thank the regenerative skills I inherited from the Kyuubi to deal with the internal damage." He frowned again. "You can compare the cost somewhat with the Opening of the Gates, actually. But this is taking it a step further."

"This will kill you, huh? Neji-san said you had thirteen of those seals and Jiraiya-sama explained that one seal is already extremely lethal." Hanabi spoke up. "You have been too greedy, if you ask me."

Naruto shook his head. "I did it out of desperation, not for some kind of lust for power. I was abandoned by someone very precious to me, and before that, I was abandoned by more people. I was at my limit and nothing could help me. I wasn't a person to abandon other people, but at that time, it was all I could do to keep... sane."

"So... what you did to us... is also Keppan no Jutsu?" Ino asked as she showed a small seal on her right shoulder. "But this seal stays on it without having to do that handseal you just did."

Naruto smirked. "True. The Seal I gave all four of you is part of the Keppan no Jutsu, but it's something that's a part of me, for you. It's not yours, but it's actually mine. One of my Blood Seals allows me to pour permanent Chakra into someone else's body. It's really helpful."

"So, what do the other eleven do?" Anko asked.

Naruto sighed. "Not eleven, the other nineteen. Twenty, actually, when I show you my latest Technique."

Suddenly, his team just turned more worried instead of excited. "Taichou! It's dangerous!!" Surprisingly, it was Hanabi who spoke up first. "You've become a lot more powerful than anyone in this Village, but at the cost of your own life..."

"Yeah! You have to stop doing this!!" Ino added.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto." Anko started. "To experiment so much with Kinjutsu..."

Naruto's frown returned. "You make me sound like Orochimaru..." he whined. "Don't worry so much! I know my body better than anyone! Anyway, let me explain to you my Blood Seals..."

All of the seals on his face, arms, hands, neck, chest and probably also on his legs and feet were dark red. The seals looked weird. Some were like the Curse Seal, Anko noted. Others were like the stripes on the cheeks of the Inuzuka Clan, the swirling symbol of the Akimichi Clan, but... Anko was sure every single one of them meant something big. "The small butterfly-shaped Blood Seal on the back of my neck stands for Pain Limit Removal, I have another one on my stomach, as you can see. The two-striped one on the left side of my forehead stands for the, uh, Intelligence Seal. I use it quite often, hehe. On the right of my forehead you see the three-striped Seal, which stands for Fazing, or walking through something vast. The Seal that goes from between my eyebrows through my left eye to my ear lets me have better eyesight, sharper or something like that."

They could tell Naruto was lying a bit; that seal improved his eyesight on levels they just couldn't fathom, probably.

Naruto continued. "The half circle going through my right eye stands for Telepathy, something that I'd rather not use, because it's after-effect puts me to sleep for more than two days. Then the one on the front of my neck allows me to... breathe everywhere. The swirl-shaped seal on the left side my chest protects my heart when it is in danger and puts it to rest when necessary. For example, when I am in desperate need of a Medic-nin who I can not reach in at least three days... It lets me slip into a fake-death 'something', you know? The rectangle seal on the right side of my chest allows me to do the Hiraishin no Jutsu, or Teleportation."

"There are two small dots on my nose and under my mouth, and you can barely see them, but they enhance my smell and taste. I have two other seals on the back of my ears, that of course, enhance my hearing."

"The seal on my stomach is not the seal that kept the Kyuubi contained. If you look closer, there are four seals on there. The butterfly, which I explained earlier, a seal that looks a lot like Anko's and Sasuke's Curse Seal, a stripe similar to that of one of Kiba's marks on his cheeks and another swirl. They allow me to... fly, defy gravity. I needed four for this one. The Curse-Seal-like one is the one that lets me fly. There's one under my hair, on the back of my head. One, obviously on my stomach and two on each of my ankles on the back. The swirling one represents... a Chakra Eating Seal, it protects me while eating my Chakra away. If I need it, just like Tsunade's seal on her forehead, I release all of my Chakra at once and it works like a super soldier pill."

"The one that looks like Kiba's marks on his cheeks allows me to handle any speed I travel in. I am sure the Fourth also had this one on his stomach, to deal with the after-effect the Hiraishin gives."

"I think I covered all twenty of them, then, huh? Well, I'm working on my Speed Limiters, two seals on my legs. I didn't count them with it, because they were still incomplete. I could use them already, otherwise I couldn't so freaking fast, but... the after-effect of using these Blood Seals is too damn annoying. Every time I use is for more than two minutes, both my legs break. So this gives me in total... Twenty-two seals, huh? Damn, I miscounted, hehe." He scratched the back of his head, while the other sweatdropped.

"But I have to invent another one, to keep my legs from breaking every damn time."

"I think you're fast enough already without those damn seals, Taichou." Ami voiced. "But you're writing your own death sentence, so be my guest."

"Aw, don't be like that, Ami-chan!" Naruto whined. "Besides, even though I use them only when I really need to, I wouldn't worry too much. After all, I really do know my own body better than anyone..."

---

Naruto teleported inside of his house and was happy to see that both Neji and Kiba were sleeping with their women. He hesitated in his step as he felt a faint Chakra Signature just outside.

'Hm, not bad. He almost caught me off guard.'

Opening the door, Naruto greeted the other with a sigh. "How did you know I lived here?"

The other returned the sigh and unfolded his arms as he was leaning against the wall. "Kakashi smelled your scent here in the morning and assumed you lived here. He assumed right."

"I guess he did." Naruto shot him a long look, before he relented. "Alright, come in. I guess it's time to fix all of this."

The other followed and closed the door behind him. "Not bad."

"How's Tayuya?" Naruto asked. "She a Konoha Jounin yet?"

Sasuke snorted. "She became it a year ago, Naruto. You don't keep track of anything?" Years ago, Sasuke had betrayed Orochimaru and Kabuto and had returned to Konoha, along with Tayuya, a Sound Jounin.

"No, not anymore. What happens in Konoha doesn't concern me anymore." Naruto commented. "But let's skip this silly intro and skip to the part where you tell me what you want."

Sasuke snorted. "This doesn't suit you at all, Naruto. The way you are. Not like me years ago, but close enough. I know what happened to Iruka-sensei-"

"Save it, Sasuke. I won't ever be in the mood for that talk and believe me what I say that." Naruto calmly warned. "What was it you wanted again?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Touché... There are survivors from the Sound, Hunter-nins. They are after me for some kind of reason and I'm not even sure if they're hostile. I see them as obstacles to my revenge on Uchiha Itachi. I want to get to him and I need your help."

Naruto chuckled shortly. "I can do something for you."

Sasuke frowned at the sudden gentle tone of voice.

"I am a Seal Specialist, Sasuke, and you always wanted power, right? How about I strengthen that Sharingan of yours up?" Naruto said and Sasuke could see tiredness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"A Blood Seal, like this one..." Naruto did two seals and a Blood Seal appeared on his face, running from between his eyebrows to his left ear, through his left eye.

Sasuke was intrigued and he didn't get intrigued easily. "It's only for your left eye?"

Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, with this one. But I understand your assumption. Usually, it's actually exactly like it, but this seal is an exception. Question is, are you willing to pay the price for better eyes?"

Sasuke folded his arms as he finally sat down on the couch, which Naruto had done the second they walked into the room. "What's the downside, then?"

"You'll be blind the next day, all day, a bit more even. And... every time you use it, it takes up a bit of your lifespan." Naruto explained. "But the advantage is... Probably with you, a better Sharingan and... and what's a definite fact is that when using it, it won't take any Chakra at all..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I... Please, Naruto. Doing this would definitely grant me the power to kill my brother. To help me achieve it... at long last."

Naruto considered it for a few seconds, before he rose from the couch. "Well, you want a drink?"

Sasuke looked up, his eyes almost looking like question marks.

"It's gonna be a long night, Sasuke... You're body will have to become accustomed to the Unsealing. You're going to experience a Pain you don't ever want to feel again. You'll be immobile for a week..."

Sasuke's eyes widened again. "Yeah... I want a drink."

---

A week later, Sasuke woke up in a Hospital, with a major hang-over. "Ughh..." He realized then he could only use his vocal cords. Anything else was out of the question. "Damn, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said I would be immobile for a week..." He mumbled.

"Naruto did?"

Sasuke couldn't look up, left or right. Hell, he couldn't even open his eyes. But he recognised the voice anyway. "Kakashi?"

"What did you do, Sasuke? Did you fight with Naruto?"

Sasuke winced. Powerful as he had become, this scenario was very possible after picking a fight with the blonde Jounin Captain. "No..." He managed to let out.

"You were dropped here a week ago, with severe Blood Loss and a Chakra exhaustion that shouldn't even be possible. What happened? Do you remember?"

"Keppan... no Jutsu." Sasuke let out. "I am now officially, as Naruto said, one of the Unsealed."

Kakashi's eye had widened. "I don't know what that means, but I think I have an idea about it. Naruto gave you one of those seals, huh?"

Sasuke chuckled. "When will I be able to move again?"

Kakashi snorted. "It's gonna take you a whole month to recover from this one. Probably more."

Sasuke wanted to scream, but didn't find the power. "But... Naruto said-"

"Naruto's body is a lot different than yours, Sasuke. He probably thought it would be the same with you."

"Damn... that... dead-last."

"What was that?" Another voice came from the other side of his bed.

Naruto.

"Heh, here I come all the way from the Wind Country just to hear an insult again, huh? You haven't changed one bit, bastard." Naruto took a look at Kakashi. "Yo." He greeted. "Sorry I'm late, a few girls asked me for directions in between Suna and Konoha. It even disrupted my Hiraishin..."

Sasuke wanted to groan while Kakashi merely smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're taking the time to see us again."

"Don't get used to it." Sasuke heard Naruto say. "Heh, but I'm impressed with your analytical skills, Kakashi. To think you would know I was involved with hospitalizing Sasuke."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi responded. "I was the one who told Sasuke where you lived. And then to find him the next day in the hospital and you gone on a mission for a whole week... It's kind of like one and one equals two, hm?"

Naruto ignored him and observed Sasuke. "You can't move yet, Sasuke? Man, I could move after three days. You sure you're not just being a baby?"

Kakashi had to admit it, this felt good. The old tension between Sasuke and Naruto was returning. The old friendship these two had was strong and he felt that it was slowly returning thanks to this.

"Damn... you." Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to move anything, but completely nothing moved even an inch, making Naruto snicker.

"Best not move, Sasuke." Kakashi scolded. "It's going to take longer to recover." He then turned to Naruto. "You and I need to talk."

Naruto regarded Kakashi with a cool gaze. "We do? What makes you think I even want to, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Man, you're lucky I'm in a good mood."

The two Jounins said their goodbyes to the helpless Sasuke and opened the door.

Kakashi smiled while Naruto remained indifferent as Sakura was on the other side of the door. "Ah, N-Naruto! You're visiting Sasuke-kun?!"

"Apparently." Naruto answered as he gave Kakashi a glance. "Mind moving already, Kakashi? I still have a team to train, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?"

Everyone in the room winced.

Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, we're off, Sakura, Sasuke. Later." With that, both Naruto and Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura threw one last sad look on the spot where Naruto was standing, before walking over to the bed where Sasuke was in. "So... How's Naruto doing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke pretended he was asleep.

---

"You know I don't care, right?" Naruto started as they were both seated in a tree. Looking through the leafs, Naruto could see the Five Hokages carved into the mountain.

Long ago, he wanted his face there as well. But times change.

"Care about what?" Kakashi asked. "I haven't said anything yet."

"Yeah, well, you're worried about Sasuke's safety, right? Whether he can survive a Blood Seal while not having the same blood of the Namikaze Clan." Naruto implied.

"Well, I AM worried, but that's not what's bothering me." Kakashi started. "I've seen the Fourth have trouble with the Hiraishin before, but he could handle it. You kids are just as good as him, so I'm not THAT worried. What's troubling me is you."

"Hm. That's odd, coming from you." Naruto frowned as he seated himself on a tree branch. "But spill, I've got a few minutes to spare."

Kakashi nodded his head. "You've really surprised me, Naruto. To think you've become that good with seals. Not even the Fourth was this good. But you have on you twenty seals."

Naruto sighed. "I lied. I have twenty-two, but two of them aren't completed yet. My body isn't used to the usage. It takes a bit of time."

"Well, my advice is quit while you're ahead. You've already thrown away a lot of days, so make the best of it. Perhaps you should try reuniting with the old team Seven?" Kakashi offered. "We did a lot of things wrong and I know you feel like it's unforgivable, but your time is running out."

"Yeah, I'm trying." Naruto said. "To make it go faster."

'He's become suicidal?' Kakashi wondered.

"But I just really don't feel like it. There's nothing to be done about it anyway. And I have already become a Legend, just like the Fourth. Though I don't have a cool nickname like him."

"Oh, Uzumaki Naruto is a nickname in itself, if you ask me." Kakashi said. "To think that the brat that you were when you were young would become the most powerful one in the Leaf."

Naruto shook his head. "You must have another reason then just trying to let me fix things between me and team 7, right?"

Kakashi nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Correct. Remember the Kage Bunshin training?" On seeing Naruto nod, the Copy-nin continued. "Well, imagine the opposite, like with healing. Perhaps there's something you can do about the cellular breakdown using Taijuu Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto snorted. "What do you mean? Like performing some kind of Seal Suppressor on every Clone? That would make me fall into a coma, Kakashi. Don't you know anything about Seals?"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm offering a start. Your usage of Kage Bunshin is unique and only you can do it. So I'm counting on you to find a solution."

Naruto shook his head. "You're still that lazy, huh? But just give it up, I taught myself the Keppan Techniques just so I can stand in my father's footsteps. Now that I have surpassed him I feel like I've reached the pinnacle already. There's nothing for me here in Konoha anymore. I don't want to be the Hokage of such an ungrateful Village."

Kakashi moved his head to the left as Shinobis were approaching them. "Think about it. I'll try to come up with something and Sakura's doing her best to find a cure or something for you in her free time. Even during work she's researching on Seals, trying to get on the same level as you."

"That's rather... pointless, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I told her the same thing, but... she's stubborn like that. Perhaps you could talk to her?"

Naruto smiled. "Talk to Sakura? We've hurt each other even more times than Sasuke and I have hurt each other. I think it's enough for the hurting, don't you agree?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Mind if I join you today? I want to see how your team is doing."

Naruto smiled at his former sensei. "Ah, you want to see what a real teacher looks like, huh?"

Kakashi didn't respond as Naruto's subordinates came into view.

---

Naruto sighed as he was approaching his home, the scent in the air familiar. "So I guess they told you where I live as well, huh? Those two are too much like women these days."

"Well... they missed you."

"Yeah, it can't be helped, I guess."

"Ah..."

"Don't bother." Naruto interrupted. "I'm just not in the mood."

Sakura dropped her head and prepared to turn around.

Naruto sighed at her and opened his door. "You want to come in, Sakura?"

---

TBC

A/N: Man, I've been sooooo freaking busy!! But I'm back in this game! I'm going to continue writing my fics as of now!! I'm first going to finish this fic, after that Melancholy's Smile and The Clashing and then I'm going to upload the next chapter of There Where When is Now... Book 3. It's been such a long time with that one, huh?

It can't be helped... Life is a puzzle and I still haven't found a single piece, damn it!!!

Best of luck to you and yeah, I know... This Chapter was a bit on the downside... But Naruto's going to die, this is a Sad Romance Fic, after all. Because, People who die when they're in their prime, will have the best funeral ever. And people will talk about them for ages to come.

I mean, look at the White Fang, The Fourth, the Sannin and so on and so on.

In the next Chapter: Gaara and Naruto talk. Tayuya makes an appearance and... Team 7 reunites and they have a mission together!!!

And a certain trio is chasing Sasuke... Hm, hm...

Well, later!!


	9. Time Tells

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I feel like writing. Oh yeah, Tenzou is Yamato... You should know... This fic is coming along...

---

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-san." Both Konoha Shinobis said as the two Suna-nins approached them.

"You two are training together? I didn't think you two would, ever again." Gaara said as he and his sister shook hands with the other two. "I came to offer my gratitude to you..." Gaara bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto waved his hands and smiled. "Ah, no need, Gaara! I should thank you as well! You've gotten rid of a Shinobi capable of killing me."

"Hidan of the Akatsuki." Gaara spoke. "Quite the nuisance he was. It was but small compared to what you have done for me. In Suna, I have ordered the medical staff to study this 'Unsealing' of yours. Perhaps we will find something of use for you. I will let you know as soon as we do. Until then, you must promise to hold on."

Sasuke and Temari looked from Gaara to Naruto, both feeling the intense respect the two had for each other.

"Don't worry. Uzumaki Naruto won't be kicking it anytime soon!" Naruto declared. "Besides, there's still some unfinished business."

Gaara nodded his head. "Indeed." He then looked at Temari, who nodded her head. "We must go. I will see you soon, Uzumaki Naruto. Farewell, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I thank you as well, Uzumaki Naruto." Temari bowed. "Be sure to visit us in Suna soon."

Naruto nodded his head. "I will, I promise."

Gaara smiled and Temari followed suit. "Well, then."

And gone they were.

---

**Walking the Road**

_- Chapter 8: Time Tells_

---

"Uzumaki Naruto. I remember when I first met that guy. He represented absolutely nothing. A worthless Shinobi, even."

"I'm sure that's what he looked like when you met him. He even looked that way when I first met him. But would you have fought him at that time, using everything you have, you still would have lost. I'm not sure, because I wasn't there, but I've read his entire file up until now and... The entire squad you were part of back then, would stand no chance against him if he went fully out. The Sound Four, or Five, was it?"

Tayuya's eyes widened shortly at her teammate. "Heh, never would have guessed that."

Sai nodded his head. "Right now, Tenzou-taichou, me, you and Sasuke-kun combined wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Officially, Sasuke was part of this team, with Tenzou as the Captain, but more often the Uchiha was sent on missions with Kakashi. Lately, though, Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto and his team more often than with them or Kakashi. "That why he's training with Naruto?"

Sai shook his head. "Sasuke and Naruto used to be close acquaintances in the past."

"Close friends, you mean."

"Naruto is going to be dead soon." Sai said. "I think Sasuke wants to make amends for what he has done."

"He's going to die? He's got a disease or something?" Tayuya asked. "Heh, some Shinobi he is."

"Actually, he is probably the most powerful Shinobi of all Countries now, including every Missing-nin. His Forbidden Techniques are... impossible to overcome. To both user and target." Sai explained. "Fighting him means certain defeat."

Tayuya snorted. "I bet someone of Orochimaru-sama's level could trouble him."

Sai shook his head. "No, even ten Orochimarus would mean nothing when he goes all out now." Tayuya fell silent. "Naruto has reached a whole new level of Shinobi. Far above the level of the Sannin, the Akatsuki or the Kages."

"And in reaching that level, he's going to die soon, right?"

Sai nodded his head.

"Ah, I can sense Sasuke's Chakra. Tenzou's already there as well."

---

When Tayuya walked into the Training Field owned by Naruto's Team, she felt massive Chakra Presences all around them. She was impressed and she wasn't easily so.

"I know." Sai let out. "His team is more talented than ours."

Sasuke was fighting Naruto's team with his Sharingan activated and he was having quite some difficulty fending all the females off. Naruto just stood there with a grin on his face with Tenzou standing next to him.

"You've really gotten better, Sasuke. I didn't expect you to keep up with my team so well." Naruto let the Uchiha know.

Indeed, individually, Sasuke was actually better than all of them, but combined, the females were better. Even when using Kenjutsu, Naruto's subordinates had the upper hand. "Heh..." Sasuke was panting. "My team has arrived."

Naruto nodded his head. "I know. How about I spar with your team while you spar with mine?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "I'll go fully out, then."

Naruto shot him a glance as he walked towards Tayuya and Sai, followed by Tenzou. "Don't use Keppan, Sasuke, only do so in life-threatening situations."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

Tayuya chuckled as Naruto stood in front of her and Sai. "So, we came here to have a spar with you, hm?"

Naruto shrugged, while Sai remained indifferent. "Yeah... I want to see how good you two have become. "

"We'd be really good if we could defeat Naruto right now." Tenzou spoke up. "So let's just do that."

Above them, another Shinobi appeared, on a tree branch. "Yo, Tenzou! You three are up against Naruto, huh?"

"Sempai." Tenzou greeted. "Care to join us?"

---

"Heh. You sure handled them. Even I can't deal with such numbers that quickly." Sasuke admitted as he was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree with his back, eating an apple at the same time.

Naruto was simply standing close to him, with his arms folded over each other. "Well, Kakashi and Tenzou sure gave me a hard time... I'm a bit impressed by your team."

"And I'm not even the Captain." Sasuke muttered.

"True, but you are the strongest of the team."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "Your team kicked my ass... Taking on all four of them is harder than I imagined."

Naruto chuckled as he took a look at his four subordinates, all of them just talking to each other and resting from the spar a short distance away from them. "Yeah, my team has become truly powerful, as long as they're together."

"Naruto..."

Naruto turned his head down to see Sasuke frowning.

"If I use this... Keppan no Jutsu that you sealed on my eyes... What will happen?"

Naruto sighed. "The Sharingan will be strengthened, it won't eat your Chakra. You'll fall into a coma immediately after usage and you... die sooner than you actually would, in the end."

"Just like you."

The blonde Jounin Captain scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "Yeah... But I've reached what I wanted to reach. I've become known throughout all lands."

---

"Man..." Tayuya groaned as she was on the ground, looking up at the sky. She was completely broken, used all her might against Naruto, but nothing came close to even scratching him. "You could have warned me he had a Partial Blood Seal for Genjutsu, you know."

Sai shrugged as he was sketching some new designs in his sketch book. "I didn't know. This Partial Blood Seal of his is very convenient and ingenious. He has bestowed it upon his team as well, I noticed."

"Tcheh... I'm dead beat... I should have used the Curse Seal..." Tayuya said as she went into sitting position. "He's good alright." The redhead commented as she stared at the talking Naruto and Sasuke. "Hmph, you weren't exaggerating when you said he was the strongest of all the major Countries." She shook his head. "Unbelievable, he even makes Sasuke look like a weakling. And here I thought no one could do that."

"Kakashi and Tenzou fought well against him, after we were out of Chakra." Sai noted. "Of course, Naruto wasn't going fully out and they were..."

Tayuya nodded as her eyes darted from tree to tree, summoned by Tenzou. There were hundreds of them, all of them created in hopes of catching Naruto in the fight, an hour ago. Tenzou and Kakashi had left the battlefield about half an hour ago.

---

"Naruto, yo..."

Naruto turned around as he was shopping with Ino. It was their day off. Hanabi always was stuck with her father on her free days and Anko actually accepted a solo-mission while Ami simply decided to sleep in.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Ino exclaimed. "You don't see you around these days! You must be really busy, hm?"

Jiraiya chuckled like a madman. "I've been busy alright!! Hehehe!! "

Naruto frowned and Ino just smiled and shook her head. "Give it up. Whenever you're around, there's trouble or some weird advice on my seals or training. Spill it, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya gave Naruto an annoyed look before giving in. "Fine, fine. I know you think you've dealt the final blow to the Akatsuki, but... don't get too comfortable. From what I've read in the report and have seen, I say there are still a few Members left. I just want you to look out during missions. I already told the same to Gaara yesterday."

Naruto nodded his head. "Everyone died on the mission or years before that. We've seen them all die. Who could still be alive?"

"Uchiha Itachi for starters. And... my old students are a handful."

Naruto nodded his head. "They sure were a bitch to deal with, yeah... But I don't think they survived my Rasen Shuriken, Jiraiya."

The Toad Hermit shrugged. "Just be careful. Someone with your power should always be careful."

---

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were walking through Konoha at night. "I never did like to wander the streets at night." He grimaced inwardly. "Bad memories."

"I can imagine." Sasuke shot him a short glance. "We're going nowhere. Just as you said, just wandering."

Naruto sighed. "You just want to talk about something important, hm?"

Sasuke nodded. "I have requested a Mission from Tsunade-sama. A Mission that is mine to take and accomplish."

Naruto sniffed the air once, making sure no one was around. "Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "She told me I can't go alone, especially with Sound Hunters on my trail."

"Sound Hunters? But Sound Village is no more. How is that possible?" Naruto asked. "Missing-nins form the Sound?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Probably. I couldn't care less. I'll obliterate them if they stand in my way. But Hokage-sama wants me to take a Medic-nin with me, as well as two other Shinobis. I'm the who can pick who."

"Of course you can't go alone, especially if you're going to use the Blood Seal." Naruto reasoned. "But you're picking me? Who says I don't have a mission tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I do. And how do you know the Mission starts tomorrow?"

"Because it's just like you to recruit someone a day before. How do you know I'm free?"

"I checked with Shizune-san." Sasuke answered. "I'm picking you, Sakura as the Medic and Kakashi."

Naruto snorted. "Is this for old times' sake?"

Sasuke grinned. "Perhaps. I don't know... It's my right to kill Uchiha Itachi, but... it just feels right to have the entirety of team 7 on my back."

---

That damned bridge.

Sakura was the earliest and she was really cursing herself to be here so early. 'I should have known.'

Kakashi wasn't here yet. She could already sense Sasuke approaching and the massive Chakra Presence close him surely was Naruto. Sakura sighed. 'I'm happy Naruto agreed to go with us on Sasuke's mission, but... What would it be like?'

"Yo." Sasuke greeted calmly as he landed on the small bridge, without a sound, next to Sakura.

Landing on the railing, also without a sound, behind Sakura, was Naruto. "Yo."

"Ah... Yo." Sakura greeted. "Nice to see you two on time. I wish I could say the same of-"

"Kakashi's still on a B-Ranked Mission with Shikamaru and Kiba." Naruto informed. "He'll be back soon. In the meantime, we can go over things? Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke getting along better than... usual. "Ah..."

"Our objective is either the capture, or the elimination of Uchiha Itachi. Knowing him, he'll probably be alone, especially after the destruction of the Akatsuki, but we have to be prepared for some extra... baggage on the way."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah... Those Sound-nin?"

Sakura looked puzzled. "Sound-nin? But-"

"Sound-missing-nin. Leave it to Naruto to complicate things with half a sentence." Naruto didn't respond and simply grinned. Things really did feel like old times. "Three of them. I know them all well as I've met them during my time with Orochimaru. They probably feel betrayed because I promised to kill Orochimaru and free them. Or, some of them."

Naruto snorted. "I bet it was around that time where you and Tayuya entered Konoha, completely out of breath and severely injured."

"Ah." Sasuke confirmed. "I couldn't defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time back then, even with Tayuya's assistance. Kabuto was a lot more powerful than I anticipated."

Naruto nodded his head. "He's sneakier than a snake, alright."

"The ones who are chasing me are definitely Suigetsu, a Mist-nin who came under Orochimaru's command in the Sound and Juugo, a murderous Shinobi, from whom this Curse Seal originates from." Sasuke said as he pointed at the back of his neck. "Killing him will get rid of this JuinJutsu."

"You know, the Blood Seal I gave you is also a JuinJutsu." Naruto said. "But my Blood Seal is way more complicated than this Partial Kekkai Genkai you received."

Sasuke shrugged. "Be that as it may... I don't know about the other one, but it could possible be a female Shinobi who was in charge of all the Test Subjects Orochimaru owned. If it is who I think it is, she might be the most difficult one."

Naruto grinned. "Sounds interesting. It's been a while since I've had a decent fight."

Sakura also grinned. "With this team, I think we can handle just about everything."

"Don't get too cocky." Sasuke stopped them. "We might be powerful now, but the Shinobis were will be fighting on this missions use their brains more than their power. We should be prepared."

Naruto's grin simply grew. "Well, you, Sakura and Kakashi are all geniuses... So, leave it to me to compensate it with raw power."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto... It's a fact all around the globe that your power equals that of the former Akatsuki Leader. Actually, your power surpasses his greatly. You only have to say your name and our opponent will be afraid."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, but that's only if I use my Blood Seals. Those things are not to be used commonly, you know."

"Damn straight, they aren't." Sakura warned. "But even without them... You're practically... invincible."

Sasuke sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. That's why I'm asking you not to interfere with my fight with my brother."

"Don't worry; Uchiha Itachi is someone I don't like to fight anyway." The blonde waved.

Sasuke stayed silent while Sakura just shook her head. "Anything else, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke thought a bit as his gaze turned absent. "We'll visit Suna after this Mission."

---

The future, the past and the present. He's used it so much he didn't even know where he was anymore. But he knew everything and everyone, and the price for this was complete insanity.

"Shisui..."

The world meant nothing for him anymore. Last year he already knew he would lose against Uzumaki Naruto this year. Ten years ago he already knew what would happen next week this year.

Yesterday, he already knew who would be standing behind him right now.

"Yo..."

They didn't know what happened, but next thing they knew, they were all in a world full of torture. And all three of them were crucified.

"D-damn!! What is this!!"

"This... Power..."

"You are..."

Uchiha Itachi was many things... but he was never caught by surprise. "You three are after my little brother."

"Uchiha Itachi..." Karin cringed in pain as she saw the anguish in the Uchiha's eyes.

"You have an interesting ability, woman." Itachi said. "And you..." Itachi turned to the tallest of the three. "Your curse has fallen on my little brother." Itachi turned away from the trio and let them stay crucified. "You three will assist me in dealing with a certain team coming from Konoha. They will find me in a week's time."

"You have no choice but to accept. Or of course, you can die." Itachi informed as he turned around and stared at them. "This is my world and I have perfected this technique. Turn against me and I shall break your soul. To the outside world, it will be as if you've fallen into a coma. But in reality, your soul has simply been eradicated by me..."

They all could feel the power coming from Uchiha Itachi. "You three will deal with the team along with me. You get what you want, which is Uchiha Sasuke is your next Orochimaru. Whatever that snake meant to you. And I get what I want... Uzumaki Naruto. You three understand me?"

The trio nodded.

"Good..."

As the three were still in Itachi's Genjutsu, from behind Itachi, two figures came...

"Good work, Itachi-san."

Itachi simply smirked at his equals. "Not at all, Nagato-san, Madara-san..." Inwardly, Itachi shook his head at his companions. Truly, they meant nothing to him.

Madara never owned the Mangekyou Sharingan. He was an Uchiha like his little brother. The legendary Madara would never know what kind of power Itachi was hiding and the day that he would find out was the day Itachi killed both him and his little brother.

That day was coming soon.

With time as his power, Itachi lost the emotion fear completely. Taking a look at the past and in the future showed him the weakness of everyone, even Nagato, or Pein, as he liked to be called. Pathetic, really. It's like asking for sympathy.

He had looked in many possible futures, but Uzumaki Naruto was someone who would always come back. The young Shinobi's demise would be by his own hands, thanks to his own Unsealing. Itachi was satisfied that only one person in all existence would be able to truly defeat him.

The others didn't stand a chance.

Even now, he already knew what attack his little brother will be using against him next week. The price for this was insanity, which was why he killed his entire Clan.

A measuring stick? Not really.

Merely a possibility of a future he wanted to see.

But even now, Uchiha Sasuke was a weak one, but still on equal grounds with Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha Itachi was more powerful than both of them. He would show them what power the Mangekyou Sharingan gave him. And it wasn't something like the incomplete one Hatake Kakashi owned.

No, he would show them, show them hard, long and without mercy.

---

"Naruto... you have fought my brother before. What skills does he have?"

Kakashi was leading the group, with Naruto and Sakura behind him and Sasuke in the rear.

"The Mangekyou... It's the same as yours and Kakashi's as far as I can tell..." Naruto pondered. "Although it seems for him, using Black Fire, is less taxing than it is for the two of you. It's almost like..."

All of them looked at him.

"Like he's always holding back what he can really do. I don't like to fight him, he's like me; Unpredictable."

Kakashi nodded his head. "He is a true Uchiha, he knows the weakness of the Sharingan."

Sasuke snorted. "The weakness of the Sharingan is the Sharingan itself. My brother has acquired the Mangekyou in a different way than us. Perhaps his differs from ours?"

Kakashi pondered this. "We'll find out."

"But it's true." Naruto started again. "I've never seen Itachi go all out."

"How many times have you fought him?" Sakura, who was jumping beside him, asked.

"I don't know... Maybe four times? Along with all of the Akatsuki." Naruto answered. "I'll tell you one thing, though. When we fought in the past, Sasuke, it's a whole different feeling than when fighting Itachi."

"How so?"

"He's fighting for something else. Not for recognition or to protect your comrades, like me and most Shinobis." He said. "Or revenge, like you." He added dryly. "He doesn't even fight for himself, like Gaara used to do."

Sasuke nodded his head. "And he doesn't fight for fun either."

Naruto nodded his head. "But he also doesn't fight to find someone strong enough to kill him."

"He fights so he can show he is superior." Kakashi finished. "To show he was right all along. A true Uchiha, albeit disturbed."

---

"So we just wait here?"

"Be patient, they're coming already!"

"..."

"Damn it, this bastard is losing it again!!"

Karin grinned. "Good timing!"

Before Juugo could unleash his wrath upon the two Shinobis beside him, four Konoha Shinobis attacked them head-on...

She didn't feel it before and how could she have missed it? These guys... they were far too powerful for them...

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of Suigetsu, Lightning surrounding his entire body. "You should know better, Suigetsu..." Came the voice of the Sharingan user. "You don't stand a chance against an Electricity Type-Shinobi."

Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of Karin, who already knew she was done for...

And Naruto was frowning at the shivering Juugo, who seemed about ready to charge at him again. "It's best that you stay down, Sound-nin." Naruto suggested. "You don't look too well."

Juugo started chuckling as he went to Curse Seal Level Two. "You're strong!! I'll kill you!!"

Before he could move, Naruto was behind him, Kunai already slashed through both his shoulders. "This Juin Jutsu... If I kill you, will it relieve Sasuke of its curse?"

Juugo turned around in speed that would make a Jounin look like a slug, but for Naruto... it still looked like a slug...

Which was why Juugo was slammed into the ground by Naruto's elbow. "Look, you were no chance for your previous master Orochimaru. And I'm the one who killed that snake bastard. Give it up."

The effects of the Curse Seal were going away as Juugo looked at Naruto with shock in his eyes. "You killed Orochimaru? I thought it was Sasuke-sama!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it was me. And what is it with this Sasuke-sama? It's just Sasuke, damn it!" The blonde said as he tightened his grip on the Kunai in his right and left hand.

"Stop!!" Karin suddenly yelled. "It's a trap!! Suigetsu, Juugo, I'm sure you can tell already, these guys can kill us in seconds! That Itachi sent us here to die!!"

"Itachi?" Sasuke's Sharingan was activated as he tried to see Chakra Trails from his brother all around him. "Where is he?" He glared at Karin, who, under the spell of the Sharingan, couldn't help but answer.

"Behind you..."

---

TBC

Next Chapter will have lots of fights!! And after that, a visit to Suna!!

Man, I feel really bad for leaving a lot of stories of mine hanging... So, I've decided to get back into gear and start moving these silly fingers of mine! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, it's almost time for romance!You might be wondering what Sakura and Naruto were talking about after that late visit in the last Chap, hm? Well, it'll come back in a Flashback, just like that Genjutsu Escape Naruto taught his team a few Chapters back!

Well, Gotta go to sleep, early day tomorrow! Seeyaaaa!


	10. End Of A Path

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo

---

It's boring, truly and immensely so.

He already knew what would happen and it was inevitable, really. His Sharingan was superior to every other, and he was the only one with it. The only one who was ruthless enough to gain the ultimate form.

Uchiha Itachi sadly smiled as he threw his little brother in a Genjutsu, effectively shutting him up long enough to deal with the other two. Itachi withheld a sigh at the stupidity his little brother owned. Really, to bring Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura?

Uzumaki Naruto, he could understand. The Seal Specialist and ex-Jinchuuriki was even too powerful for him. Which was why he hoped Pein and Madara would handle that one.

Itachi didn't even bat an eye as Genjutsus around him successfully lured the blonde away from his team. "Now. Hatake Kakashi, allow me to show you how bad my eyesight has gotten."

Kakashi prepared himself. 'His Sharingan is more powerful than mine and his blood can handle the Sharingan better. But we've become good enough to deal with him.'

Itachi watched as Kakashi shot a hopeful glance at Sasuke and grinned. "Sasuke is busy... I've temporarily thrown him into another dimension along with a Genjutsu. That's something you two will never be able to do with those incomplete versions of the Mangekyou Sharingans you own."

"You've thrown him into another dimension? How come we can still see him?" Kakashi asked as he gripped a Kunai and felt Sakura's Chakra as she tightened her fists.

"It's too much for you to be able to comprehend." Itachi replied as he gestured for Kakashi to begin the fight. "Let's finish this."

Kakashi and Sakura charged forward.

---

**Walking the Road**  
_Chapter 9: End Of A Path_

---

Sasuke didn't understand.

What did Itachi do to him?! He had never experienced this before. This was no Genjutsu, it couldn't be. He was using his Sharingan to the fullest and he couldn't get out of here.

To make matters much worse, it even seemed his Sharingan had somehow become... weaker? And another thing was...

He was 12... again.

Sasuke grabbed his own back and just like he thought, there was no Kusanagi sword there. 'Shit...' He thought as the Itachi before him was still the same, still in the Akatsuki cloak.

"This is a Jutsu I haven't shown you yet, otoutou." Itachi started. "You can't copy it and you will never gain it. This comes as a price for killing your best friend. I told you how to do it, but you refused to listen." Itachi sighed. "Now it's too late."

Sasuke wasn't sure of his capabilities in this body. 'Shit... I can't do anything...'

"With my eyes, I control time and alternate realities, in which I have prevented actions that would lead to different futures." Itachi grinned. "But with it, comes the ultimate price for an Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted. "You're becoming blind."

Itachi nodded. "But before that, I will prove to all that the Uchihas can not become strong enough by abiding to the rules, any rules. With Shinobis for that matter the same can be applied." Itachi glared at his little brother. "With nothing to hold you back, you can grow to rise and meet your full potential."

Sasuke couldn't move as Itachi's Killer Intent oozed out.

"You're still weak, no matter how hard you train. This Jutsu will always give me the upper-hand."

"This is not fair!" Sasuke screamed out.

"Not... fair? Then, what is fair in a Shinobi World?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi spoke from behind him, a Kunai now stuck in his Shoulder.

'Shu-shit! This can't be Genjutsu! That hurts!!'

The blow that came next, in his stomach, made him hurl.

"Ignorant. Nothing is fair in the Shinobi World. Perhaps it is time for you to get used to it." The older Uchiha let out as he kicked Sasuke in the face.

---

Kakashi panted as he saw Itachi send a few Fireballs at the dodging Sakura. He just got kicked through a tree by an invisible kick. Invisible, even with his Sharingan activated.

'All this time... Itachi was still hiding this power... I knew he was lot more than he showed before. It's like he's... everywhere and nowhere at the same time.'

Itachi suddenly stopped attacking. "It is futile. Unfortunately, my little brother brought someone with him too troublesome for me to deal with." He glanced at the unconscious forms of Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. "Those useless pawns deserve to die."

Before Kakashi or Sakura could do anything, all three were gone. Kakashi guessed they were sent into another dimension. 'If he can do that just like that... he can do the same to us?'

Itachi looked at Kakashi and smiled. "No, I can only do that... to completely non-moving... objects. I took back a few minutes and killed them with black fire and after that, I immediately sent them away with my Mangekyou. To you, it seems instant."

Kakashi was still cautious. "You took a few minutes back?"

Itachi sighed. "I can explain it to you, because it doesn't matter. I will be the only one with this Jutsu anyway. I feel no need to dispose of you, but you are right in assuming I can go back and just kill an unsuspecting 'you', without even trying."

Kakashi shivered. "Unreal."

Itachi nodded his head. "Which is why you can not defeat me, ever. Neither can Sasuke. The only who can, is that one."

Kakashi felt the massive Chakra of the battle of Naruto against Nagato and Madara. "He's released a few seals... So reckless."

Itachi almost shrugged. "A Shinobi must do what must be done to have the upper-hand and be victorious in the end. I feel a lot of respect for Uzumaki-san. If not for him, you'd all be dead already. But the future that I see is not so... bright, if I do so. I have no need for Naruto-kun to pursue me and kill me without any mercy, just for killing you, Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. Only one man could defeat Itachi now, and it was Uzumaki Naruto. "So you're leaving?"

Itachi regarded him with a cool glance as he felt Sasuke slowly freeing himself out of the temporary dimension he created. "You can do nothing to halt my movements. I simply wanted Naruto-kun to be exhausted after fighting Nagato, Madara, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. After that, I could finish off the only one who can kill me. But it seems, it took more Chakra to deal with you than I anticipated. I have not enough left to deal with Naruto now. And also, Naruto, when unsealed, is more powerful than I thought as well."

"You sure talk a lot." Sakura, who was on the ground, pointed out, burned marks and bruises all over her body.

Itachi looked at her. "My eyesight is getting worse every day. My time is at an end." He looked skywards. "It would have been good if I were to be victorious today. But now, with Uzumaki Naruto too powerful for me... I will grant my little brother his wish."

Kakashi stared. "You want..."

"Yes. I want you and the other two gone as soon as Naruto wins his battle. After that, I will fight Sasuke."

Kakashi glared. "He doesn't stand a chance against you. We will not leave him!"

Itachi sighed. "You will, or you will die."

"I don't understand... If you can control time, why not go back and undo you killing your entire Clan? It's obvious you feel regret!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi chuckled for a split second. Maybe it was a snort. "Regret? Only a fool would regret becoming the most powerful Shinobi alive, woman. And even if I go back, my eyes would still get worse... It doesn't matter, woman. Leave, now."

Kakashi felt Naruto's Chakra returning to them again. 'Unbelievable... He defeated those two in such a short time? But with what price?'

Kakashi nodded his head and jumped over to Sakura to pick her up. "I understand, somewhat."

Itachi nodded his head. "Indeed."

Kakashi repeated the words in his head. 'He will grant his little brother his wish. He will let himself be killed by him, after fighting an unbelievable fight...'

---

Kakashi was carrying Naruto over his shoulder and was followed by Sakura as they were travelling back to Konoha. 'I don't know how Naruto won against those two... But seeing his state, I believe he had a harder time fighting them than fighting Orochimaru.'

"Kakashi-sensei, we should stop here." Sakura's voice came sudden and it brought Kakashi back from his thoughts.

The Jounin nodded his head and put Naruto down. He looked sadly at the blonde, before facing the direction they were coming from. "You can sense it."

Sakura nodded his head. "We'll move as soon as there's a decrease in Chakra amount."

Kakashi moved his gaze back from where Sasuke was fighting Itachi, to Naruto. "He's in bad shape. Can you check him out?"

"I already have. I can't do anything with him in this state." Sakura answered. "I... it's even worse than the last mission."

"I thought so." Kakashi sighed. "We have to get back to Konoha as soon as we can. You stay here and save Sasuke, because he's going to use Naruto's Blood Seal. I'll go back to Konoha and make sure Tsunade treats Naruto."

"I..." Sakura hesitated as she felt the huge Chakra Presences fighting each other in the distance. "No."

Kakashi frowned at his subordinate. "Excuse me?"

"Let me bring Naruto to safety."

Kakashi inspected Sakura's face and saw nothing but determination in it. "Sakura."

"He's done so much for us, so much for me. Let me do this for him." Sakura let out, her expression resolute. "I will save him."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Make sure you tell Hokage-sama everything that happened."

"After Naruto has been treated." Sakura replied as she picked Naruto up. "Don't worry, Naruto..." She whispered.

Kakashi watched her go and waited for the battle between the two last Uchihas to end.

Everything would be alright.

Or so he thought, when he felt someone approach him in extreme speed. "Ah, the Copy-ninja, right?"

'The Rin'negan!' Kakashi braced himself as he stood face to face with Nagato and Uchiha Madara. "You two, how are you still alive?"

Nagato snorted. "The brat's good... But isn't very gifted in finishing things. He left us alive when he succumbed to unconsciousness."

Madara looked around and then looked past Kakashi. "We're both tired, Pein. We can take Kakashi, but I sense another Shinobi with Uzumaki Naruto."

Pein looked at Kakashi. "This one's yours if you want. I want Naruto, he's the first one to bring me this close to truly losing. I'll bring him down now!"

Kakashi knew anything he would do now would be futile, so he allowed Nagato to go past him. "Uchiha Madara. The First Hokage defeated you many years ago. I'll tell you now. You won't be having an easy time with me."

Madara considered the half-Sharingan user before him. "Well, let's just see about that, Hatake Kakashi. Seeing that you've already used up about twenty percent of your Chakra against Itachi and those three other weaklings, I don't see you being much of a nuisance."

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan once more. "Hm, and you have used more than half of yours against Naruto."

---

Sakura sensed that she was being followed and picked up her pace. She felt even more Chakra Presences, all unknown... 'What's going on?!' Using Chakra in her feet, she moved as fast as Lee could.

'Shit, not fast enough! Who is this?!'

Her thoughts were answered as a guy appeared in front of her. "He's... still unconscious?"

"Who are you!?" Sakura demanded as she cautiously put Naruto on the ground. This guy was Akatsuki, judging by the cloak. And his eyes were not normal.

Nagato chuckled shortly. "He's in that state after managing to bring me on my knees. Not many have succeeded in actually standing a chance against me, but Uzumaki Naruto has succeeded in almost killing me. Too bad it seems that he has by far surpassed his own limits in doing so." Nagato then really considered the woman before him. "I will kill you two."

"Really?"

Nagato didn't turn around and merely moved his eyes to the side. "Two other Konoha Shinobis, hm? Konoha must really care for its former Jinchuuriki."

Sakura stood in front of Naruto. "Hell yeah! And you're going down right here!"

"I don't think so." Nagato turned his head to see the two others. His eyes almost widened when he saw the red eyes the two had. 'Kyuubi Chakra?!' And there was a big red dog with them, also with bloodred eyes.

Neji, Kiba and Akamaru grinned as they looked down upon Nagato. "Heh, you're smart. You already noticed we are no ordinary Shinobis!" Kiba boasted. "You're going down, Akatsuki!"

"Kiba, be careful. This one's strong." Neji warned.

Nagato allowed Sakura to use Shunshin to get behind Neji and Kiba and put Naruto on the ground. 'Three Konoha Shinobis. All Jounin Rank. Even though Naruto took a lot out of me, I still shouldn't have too much trouble with these ones.' He narrowed his eyes at the red eyes of Kiba and Neji. 'Even if they do have some of the Kyuubi's Chakra.'

Kiba and Neji took a look at Naruto before they shared a glance. They grinned at each other and nodded their heads. Nagato narrowed his eyes at the weird handseals they both doing a second later. 'A joined Jutsu?'

Sakura was guarding Naruto's body when she sensed a lot of Chakra coming from Neji and Kiba. "If Naruto was beaten by this guy, we won't be any good." Kiba spoke. "This is what we do in a situation like this."

"It's a Jutsu we've been working on with Naruto." Neji continued. "We will awaken him, at the cost of our own consciousness."

Nagato's eyes widened. 'What? They can do that?' He quickly pondered his chance of victory. 'If that brat awakens I stand little chance.'

And then, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground and Sakura suddenly stood behind Naruto's body instead of in front of it. "Sakura. Stay back, this guy's dangerous..."

'Fast recovery... how...' Sakura thought.

"Don't worry, child." Nagato responded calmly to this sudden turn of events. "I'm not even here anymore..."

With that, the Nagato in front of them vanished.

"Shit..." Naruto muttered and panted at the same time. "Those guys didn't even realise they pulled one on him. I'm worth jack shit in this condition..."

Sakura watched as Naruto jumped down and summoned one Shadow Clone to pick up Kiba and Neji. "What happened to Itachi, Sakura?"

Sakura landed behind them and could already tell she couldn't do anything for Neji or Kiba. "Sasuke-kun is fighting him. Kakashi is with him."

"Shall we return?"

Sakura shook her head. "Kakashi ordered me to go back to Konoha as fast as we can. To heal you and now apparently these two."

Naruto nodded his head but looked thoughtful as he tried to feel the Chakra in the distance. "Are you sure? Sasuke and Itachi aren't the only ones fighting..."

Sakura frowned. They weren't?

---

Sakura was running back towards Kakashi and Sasuke with one of Naruto's special Kunais in her pocket. 'If Kakashi is also fighting someone, who's too strong for me and him, I'll summon Naruto with his Kunai...'

Naruto, in the meantime, was running in the other direction, alongside one of his Kage Bunshin, carrying Neji and Kiba.

When Sakura arrived on the scene, she saw Kakashi on one knee, close to fainting due to Chakra exhaustion. "You came back..." Kakashi's voice let her know he had gone all out against his opponent. "Where is...?"

Kakashi looked at her and Sakura noticed his clothes were scorched. "I sent my opponent into another dimension..." He gasped in pain as he tried to stand up. Sakura quickly supported him.

"My god, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out. "Both your legs are broken and... your entire body is burned!"

Kakashi nodded his head. "My opponent was powerful..."

---

"Mangekyou Sharingan; Tsukiyomi!" Two voices yelled out, battling for supremacy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and found himself satisfied to see Itachi having difficulty as well. The techniques cancelled each other out and both jumped backwards to prepare for the next move.

"Impressive, otoutou. Your Mangekyou has freed you from my ultimate Jutsu and is on equal grounds with my Tsukiyomi." Itachi closed his eyes. "But, you're almost out of Chakra. At this rate, you'll not last any longer."

Sasuke snorted as he gripped his Kusanagi Sword a bit tighter. "The same could be said of you, aniki." He spat out with hate and anger. "I'll make sure this time I will be the one standing at the end."

Itachi grinned. "Ah, then let's continue."

As they exchanged blows, Itachi's mind was elsewhere. 'Uchiha Madara was defeated by Hatake Kakashi? How pathetic, an Uchiha defeated by an Uchiha Technique coming from a non-Uchiha?' He inwardly shook his head. 'Madara was clearly overestimated. In the end, he was even weaker than Sasuke.' Itachi's kick connected with Sasuke's neck and a snap could be heard.

Sasuke took a bit of time in recovering from the blow, quickly putting his hand to his neck. "Katon, Housenka!!"

Itachi easily sidestepped every fireball Sasuke threw at him. "It appears you are your limit."

Before Itachi could continue, Sasuke was behind him and then Itachi was behind him, followed by Sasuke behind him, and this went on for three full seconds, before Sasuke slashed with his Kusanagi all around him, making Itachi jump up.

Sasuke's Sharingan watched as Itachi performed a few handseals. "Let me follow your example, Kuroi Katon, Housenka!!"

Sasuke snarled as he quickly left the grounds and went for the sky, barely dodging the black fireballs Itachi spat at him. "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

Itachi grinned. "Kuroi Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

Sasuke cursed as his Fire was washed away by Itachi's black fire. He moved his body so that he would sail to the left, skilfully dodging the massive waves of black flames.

The Uchiha siblings landed on the ground, both panting. As they looked up from the ground to stare at each other, they noticed the Sharingans were no longer on.

"Ah..." Sasuke panted madly. "Now is the right time..." Itachi's eyes narrowed, though he didn't look surprised that Sasuke still had a trump card. Not even when Sasuke's Sharingan was back on active again.

"I see." Itachi let out. "A Blood Seal? Uzumaki-san, then?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever it takes, I will bring you down!"

Itachi nodded his head, and to Sasuke's surprise, Itachi activated his Sharingan again. "The final test, my ultimate Sharingan against yours..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'His eyes are completely black! That's no Sharingan!'

Itachi chuckled shortly. "Oh, but it is." His entire body got engulfed by Black Flames. "Even Naruto-kun would have trouble harming me as I am now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Black Fire all around him... Taijutsu won't work. I can't get close to him, which means I can not use anything with Chidori. Judging from the way the fire protects him, Kenjutsu will have no effect either.' And then, an amazing thing happened. His Sharingan, it changed.

Itachi's eyes widened. 'That's impossible!'

Sasuke didn't know what had happened, but when he himself got surrounded by Black Flames, he could take a guess or two.

"Your Sharingan copied mine?" Itachi wondered. "So, that is the power the Blood Seal gives the Sharingan? Very well. It takes some time getting accustomed to this technique, so you better pay attention, or you'll meet your end."

Sasuke followed Itachi's movements easily... 'I can follow him!'

Itachi noticed, with every choice, the future would not change because of one difference; Sasuke's Sharingan didn't eat his Chakra...

He would die today.

Itachi grinned as Sasuke caught on and found out about the weakness of this technique.

They both had already noticed that Sakura and Kakashi were observing the battle.

The weakness was that it wouldn't last longer than five minutes... normally. But Sasuke could last longer thanks to the Blood Seal...

As Itachi's Black Flames died down, Sasuke stood in front of him. "This is it, aniki."

Itachi nodded his head. "I shall accept this end." Itachi closed his eyes as Sasuke approached him. 'In the end, his Sharingan didn't gain the ability to see all times and realities... But, he shall be the victorious one today...'

"After you kill me, there is one other you must kill, otoutou." Itachi let out as he opened his eyes again. "Pein, or Nagato, the Akatsuki Leader."

Sasuke ignored him. "Whatever. Are you ready to die?"

Itachi simply nodded once.

And the Kusanagi Sword slashed right from his right shoulder to his stomach, clean through. "I'm tired." Sasuke let out. "Too tired to even listen to you."

And then the younger Uchiha fell down, completely unconscious. Kakashi and Sakura landed beside him moments later.

"Tell him..." Itachi panted, blood slowly oozing out of his mouth. "Give him my apologies."

Kakashi nodded as Sakura picked Sasuke up. As the Konoha nins rose, Itachi was already dead. The Copy-nin sighed as he picked Itachi's body up. "Itachi-kun... Insanity claimed you and it sent you to fend for yourself. Perhaps you will find your way in the afterlife."

---

"Tcheh, you idiot!" Kiba barked out loud.

"Not so loud, Kiba." Neji reprimanded. "There are people sleeping all around us."

"I don't care!" Kiba yelled even louder as a response. "How could you lose against two people with all those Blood Seals you have? And after all of that, one of them even got away?! You're pathetic!!"

Naruto glared. "Shut up, dog-breath. You saw it for yourself, that guy was something else. I can't believe he's still alive."

Neji nodded his head. "Well, for that matter, I can not believe YOU are still alive. Using so many Blood Seals in such short amount of time. It's ridiculous."

"But necessary!" Naruto reasoned. "They would have killed everyone if I hadn't done so!"

Kiba and Neji shrugged. "I guess."

"Naruto!! You're in the hospital again?!"

The trio looked at the entrance of their hospital room and saw Naruto's team standing there, along with his former ANBU subordinates.

"Hey, you guys!! Long time, no see!!"

---

Sakura and Kakashi walked into the hospital room to find it filled with people all talking to each other. If anything, it resembled a party, somewhat.

Sakura noticed Naruto's current team close to Naruto's bed. Ami, former bully at the Ninja Academy, had now become a beautiful purple-haired woman and had also become a powerful Kunoichi. Her best friend, Yamanaka Ino was quite the same, perhaps even more so. Mitarashi Anko was still the same, trench coat and all. Hyuga Hanabi wore a Jounin Uniform and looked much older than she rightfully should, except in the face.

Neji and Kiba were talking with ANBU Members, who all, surprisingly, had taken their masks off. She didn't know everyone in the room. She did know Hagane Kotetsu, Iwashi Tatami, Kamizuki Izumo and Tobitake Tonbo, who had all become Jounin around the same time she did. They were all Members of Naruto's second ANBU Team. Konohamaru and some guy she didn't know were also there. She couldn't remember Konohamaru ever being under command of Naruto.

Kakashi did know the ones Sakura didn't, having done a few missions with some of them. Shinji, Miku, Kasumi, Shigeru and Setsuko, all Members of Naruto's very first ANBU Team. Naruto also was in a team with Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenzou, before he joined the ANBU.

It was really crowded in here, but everyone was having a good time. Kakashi supposed he could stay here for a little bit and he also saw Sakura moving for Naruto already. He pulled out a book when he felt a hand on his shoulder belonging to Tenzou. Behind the wood-using Shinobi stood Sai and Tayuya. The team had probably just visited Sasuke.

"Heh, you should know what kind of missions we all had, Taichou!!" Iwashi Tatami said.

"I'm not your Captain anymore, damn it! And I don't want to hear it!" Naruto yelled back. "And act more like a Captain, Iwashi!"

Iwashi frowned. "Heh, like you, I'm sure? One hell of a Captain you were!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oy, don't make so much noise, you idiot!" Kiba yelled from the other side of the room. "I'm telling a story here!"

"No one's listening anyway." Surprisingly, this was Neji.

"What?!"

Kakashi chuckled as he was reading a certain little book of his.

Tenzou sighed. "Perhaps we should come back another time?"

Sai and Tayuya shrugged, not moving just yet.

"Yo, Taichou! So all of these guys were your subordinates?" Ino asked. "Man, you sure have a whole pack under you, huh?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey, dick-less."

Naruto sighed. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Sai shrugged.

"So you got your ass kicked again, huh?"

Naruto simply glared at Tayuya.

And this went on for another whole hour...

---

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I know!!! Asuma's dead and Tenzou's dead?! I'll fix it, I promise!! Damn, such a huge mistake! Tenzou's NOT dead, but Asuma IS!! Stupid me...

Ok, one villain left!! And it is Nagato. The one to finish him off will be Sasuke, not Naruto. In the next Chapter, Tsunade gives Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura a Choice!! What will it be?!

Seeya!!


	11. Forsaken Jutsu

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo, starting form here, a new saga will start!! There will be a TIMESKIP about halfway through... I wasn't sure about this Chapter, so please let me know if it's all too farfetched. Also, things are kind of confusing, but all will be explained in oncoming chapters.

Oh yeah, I've been upgrading my own site a little bit, lots of new fics and all has been...organised a bit more than before!! See or yourself! You can find it by clicking on Homepage on my FFN Profile.

---

Not a sound escaped from his movements as he moved from shadow to shadow, intent on reaching his destiny as fast as he could. Above him, dark grey clouds started gathering as he refocused his Chakra.

Pein has returned.

Before he even set foot in his own Country, it was already pouring. None of the Shinobis in the Country would even notice his return, was it not for the rain.

"How troubling." Pein muttered as he looked down from his position, the tower that overlooked the entire country. He sighed, before he turned to the wall. "Report."

From out of the wall, a figure emerged, known as Zetsu. Pein was not at all surprised that Kakashi hadn't defeated him. Zetsu tended to run away from battles he could not win, leaving an advanced clone of his behind.

"Konohagakure has grown too powerful, Pein." Zetsu said as another figure landed next to Nagato; the female Konan.

"Nothing has happened here in Ame." Konan let out. "Other than us three, we no longer have any Shinobi above Chuunin Level anymore."

Pein nodded his head as, behind Konan, five other bodies approached. "We don't need more than we already have. Now, Zetsu, what have you gathered?"

**Walking the Road**

_- Chapter 10: Forsaken Jutsus_

"Konoha has at least four Shinobis who equal the former Sannin Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Those are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi." Zetsu started. "Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Neji come close thanks to an accident that happened during a mission in the past. They have a small amount of Uzumaki Naruto's Chakra that has permanently become theirs. It enhances their abilities, making them a true threat."

Pein nodded his head. "I have witnessed those two, yes. Continue."

"I have observed a lot. All of them have unique skills. Allow me to begin with Hatake Kakashi. He owns an incomplete version of the Mangekyou Sharingan, weaker than that of Itachi's. He has the ability of Dimension Implosion, being able to send his opponents away with the blink of an eye. This should not be dangerous, as he, being a non-Uchiha, needs time to prepare this technique. It is his trump card."

Pein nodded his head. "And yet, he managed to defeat Uchiha Madara."

Zetsu chuckled. "Madara-san was still not powerful..."

"_**And powerful no longer either..."**_

Pein simply stared. "And the other?"

"_**His Stamina is awful, comparable to that of Hidan's. His Ninjutsu is high, as you could have guessed. He knows more than a thousand Jutsus, after all. His Taijutsu and Genjutsu are equal and high. He seems to be a perfectly balanced Shinobi in all fields. Next time, we will eat him."**_

Pein smiled shortly as he motioned for Zetsu to continue.

"Haruno Sakura is a Genjutsu Specialist, A Poison Specialist, a Medic Genius and has perfect Control over her Chakra Systems. But, her Stamina is lower than Kakashi's. She also seems to possess the ability to use her Chakra to enhance her own strength. Although her speed is low, a Taijutsu battle is best to be avoided with the woman."

"_**She seems to be quite tasty, hm, Zetsu?"**_

"It seems we need to wait for a while. Attacking Konoha now, or taking the remaining Jinchuurikis and what's left of them would be bad timing." Konan said. "What do you think, Pein?"

Pein simply stared at Zetsu. "Nothing yet. Continue, Zetsu."

"Uchiha Sasuke. His Sharingan hasn't surpassed Itachi's, but that seems to be to his advantage. He is not becoming blind. He has copied the Black Fire Taijutsu Style from Itachi, but does not possess the ability to control Time and Space. He is, as Kakashi, a perfectly balanced Shinobi, with his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu on equal, high levels. The young Uchiha also uses a poisonous sword, Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Thanks to a Bloodseal from Uzumaki Naruto, he can temporarily activate his Sharingan without it taking any Chakra from him. It also seems to be able to copy Jutsus in an even faster rate when he uses the Bloodseal."

"_**It's been a long while since I ate Sharingan eyes. We should take the Uchiha out; he might prove a great nuisance in the future."**_

"We will do nothing at all. Right now, Konoha is on high alert." Pein ordered.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Zetsu continued. "Has become the greatest nuisance. He by far surpasses all the others, on every field, except Genjutsu. Though one might believe Genjutsu is his weakness, using it against him will probably be useless. He has gained the skill of switching himself with his Clones. With this, he is basically immune to all Genjutsu. If he releases his Blood Seals, the advice is to simply abandon the battle field."

Pein snorted. "Next time, I will do him in."

---

"Konohagakure..." He murmured softly as he stared down at the village from the Hokage Monument. He couldn't remember a day where the vibes his village gave off were differently. Except for that one time where the Sound and Sand had attacked it.

Peaceful, yet deadly.

"Naruto." The blonde didn't turn around.

"Sasuke has awakened, but... He's..."

"Blind." Naruto finished. "I know, Kakashi. Don't worry. His eyesight will return to him. Whenever I lift the seals on my eyes, I'm blind as well for a day or two, sometimes for as long as a week, depending on how much I used it."

"Sasuke is not like you. He won't heal as quickly."

Naruto nodded. "True. But again, don't worry. I'll check up on him." There was a short silence. "But... He should be fine now, hm?"

Kakashi knew what he meant and nodded once. "Yes. He has achieved one of his goals. The one he wanted to finish no matter what."

The blonde sighed as he jumped off of the Yondaime's head. "Well, looks like Konoha can truly depend on its Uchiha again. There will be no reason for him to run anymore now."

"What about you? Can Konoha depend on you, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Heh... Time will tell, Kakashi, time will tell."

"Indeed." The Copy Ninja then sighed. "Well, I have to go. Another mission. I'll be seeing you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned. "Naruto-sama? What's with that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, indicating he was somewhat uneasy. "Well, you've become a Legendary Shinobi. And you know, you ARE the Yondaime's son, after all. I figure I started acting like it." The grey-haired Jounin then bowed his head. "I'm sorry, on behalf of your father and your mother. They would've been proud of you."

Naruto didn't look at Kakashi as he bowed. "I'm over it, Kakashi. Don't bother."

"Ah." Kakashi smiled, and Naruto, though he wasn't looking at Kakashi, was also smiling. "Later, Naruto."

As Kakashi vanished, Naruto took one last look at Konoha from on top of the Hokage Monument, before heading home. "Yeah... Just Naruto sounds better..."

---

As Naruto jumped from roof to roof he noticed someone was approaching him from the other direction. He grinned as he realised who it was. 'I guess it is inevitable. We still do need to talk, after all...'

As Naruto landed on the roof of his home, he stood face to face with the other and bowed respectfully. "Hokage-sama. Nice to see you."

"Hm." Tsunade snorted. "We need to have a talk. Let's go to my office now."

"I'm surprised you didn't send someone to come fetch me." Naruto asked amused.

"Yeah, well, I need the exercise every now and then."

"No kidding..." Naruto pointed out. "How old were you again?"

Naruto found himself in the Hokage's Office the next second, sporting a bruise on the right side of his face. 'Damn her temper... But good accuracy.'

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing in the office as well. He jumped up from the floor and sighed. "Hey... How's Sasuke doing?"

"Ah, I haven't had the time to check up on him, actually." Sakura said as she shot a glance at the papers in her hands.

Naruto blinked at her. "You haven't? Aren't you supposed to, you know, make time for him?"

Sakura snorted. "Naruto... I'm not that little girl anymore."

"I see, I see." Naruto noted, before Tsunade appeared behind him. "Ah, it's about time, I was getting bored." The blonde said, earning glares from both Sakura and Tsunade.

"Naruto, I have a few important things to tell you."

Naruto held up his hand. "Same here."

Tsunade grinned. "Me first, brat, I'm the Hokage."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"First off... Next time you decide to put those weird seals on someone, you should ask me first! Sealing Techniques are not to be taken lightly and you, Jiraiya and Kakashi are about the only ones in Konoha who have any knowledge about them. I now have an Uchiha in the hospital and no one knows how to treat him."

Naruto nodded.

"Which brings me to my second point. After this, pay a visit to Sasuke along with Sakura, so she can see how to heal someone in this situation." Naruto held up his hand, but Tsunade glared as she continued.

"Third, Uzumaki Naruto... Every Country has your name listed on their 'Shinobis to Avoid' List... That list doesn't exist, but you know what I mean. Your name and appearance are now known everywhere. You have now reached a spot that only the Yondaime has tread upon. Be careful and don't get too cocky, brat!"

Naruto nodded.

"Fourth, you are no longer Jounin Captain, but simply... Jounin. You'll be receiving high-ranked missions until the Genin Exams come up and then you'll get a team of Genin, along with... which brings me to my fifth point, the other two Legendary Shinobis of Konoha; Sakura and Sasuke."

"I refuse."

"Excuse me?"

"I wish to leave." Naruto asked. "Let me... wander the lands, like Jiraiya does. I need to do this."

Tsunade considered Naruto. "For how long?"

"I don't know."

"You mean you want to leave Konoha but don't know for how long?" Tsunade asked, glaring at Naruto.

The blonde nodded his head. "Yes. I am a Legendary Shinobi now, right? Can't I live the life Jiraiya lives?"

"Jiraiya is an Information Gatherer for Konoha. He does his work for Konoha. What will you do?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you want, as long as I operate outside of Konoha."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Perhaps I can make something out of that..." She pondered. "Give me some time to set things up. Report to me in a week, Naruto. Now, check up on Sasuke." She turned to Sakura. "Go along with him."

---

The journey towards the hospital had been quiet and the first words were spoken in the hospital room, where Sakura and Naruto met Sai and Sasuke.

"Ah, ugly hag and no dick." Sai exclaimed. "Come to visit your old teammate?"

"Naruto? Sakura?" Came Sasuke's voice. The Keppan no Jutsu had made him blind, so he couldn't see who entered the Hospital Room, though the feel of Chakra could sometimes tell him enough.

The both of them had ignored Sai and turned to Sasuke. "Your eyes hurting, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm just wondering when I'll be able to see again." He was calm and... somehow at ease.

Sakura smiled and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke was different now after he killed his brother. "Kakashi has visited you already, hm? He spoke to you?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke whispered. "But it doesn't matter. How long will it take for me to get my sight back again, Naruto?"

"A week, I think. Truthfully..." Naruto looked at Sakura. "There's nothing anyone can do for a person having used Keppan, but to wait."

"Ah..." Sakura responded. "Ne, Naruto? Why... why do you want to leave Konoha?"

"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "I need to have some time off."

"How long?" The Uchiha asked again.

"I don't know. A year? Maybe two?"

"Two years?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That won't happen, Naruto-sama."

Two puzzled looks and one frown were sent to his person, but Sai didn't respond. "You have become quite important to Konoha, being its most powerful inhabitant."

"Naruto-sama?" Sakura and Sasuke repeated.

"Hm?" Sai didn't understand.

"Why are you calling him that?" Sakura asked.

"Calling who what?"

"Naruto." Sasuke replied. "Why do you respect him all of a sudden, Sai?" He said, while looking at nothing in particular, but still moving his head somewhat.

"Oh. His name is on equal grounds to that of Konoha's Sannin... But then, so are yours. Ugly hag and duckbutt."

"But, then why don't you refer to us the same way?" Sakura glared, clenching her fists.

Sai smiled. "Ah, I've read that it's alright if you choose to vary in your way of addressing people. I'd rather use the names I have already picked for you. The reason I call Naruto-sama as it is, is because..."

Sakura frowned and Sasuke waited.

"Because he's..." Sai smiled as Naruto glared at him. "You'll find out for yourself, somehow."

Sakura's glare moved from Sai to Naruto as it seemed the blonde had shut the black-haired Shinobi up. Naruto simply caught her glare with a simple neutral gaze. "I believe we are done here. Sasuke, your vision will return soon." He then turned to Sakura. "Tell Hokage-sama I will report to her in a week."

Sakura sighed as Naruto used Shunshin. "He's so difficult to talk with these days..." She grumbled.

"It can't be helped." Sasuke voiced. "I don't think he'll ever trust us again. Like back then."

Sakura snorted sadly.

"Naruto-sama." Sai started. "You realize, right? Danzou-sama has approached him and it seems... he accepted his offer."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, getting slightly alarmed. "When did this happen?"

Sai's annoying smile returned, but Sakura knew that was just his way of letting know he was focusing his attention to her. "Yesterday. I was practicing on Jutsu along with my former Captain, when Naruto-sama suddenly walked in with Danzou-sama by his side. They seemed to be having quite the conversation, as they didn't even seem to notice us."

"You didn't overhear?" Sasuke spoke. "Surely, you must have."

Sai shook his head. "I can only venture a guess... Danzou-sama has something of use to Naruto and vice versa."

Sakura glared at her fists. "Naruto... He doesn't want to become Hokage anymore and... I can't tell if he still cares for Konoha. He has a lot of precious persons in his previous teams, but... Does he fight for Konoha or...?"

"Who knows." Sasuke let out indifferently. "What we do know is that Danzou wants to rule Konoha. We can't let that happen, no offense, Sai."

Sai didn't understand.

Sasuke continued. "With Naruto not working against him anymore, he's got a bigger chance to make a move and be successful." Sasuke's voice turned lower. "And... ROOT is powerful. All of its members can be considered close to my level of skill. I've fought ROOT before and lost."

Sakura watched Sasuke narrow his blind eyes. "Naruto is to report to Hokage-sama in a week? My eyesight won't have returned by then. Why does Naruto want to leave all of a sudden?"

Sakura and Sai both didn't know. "You think...?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "I think Danzou told him something. I don't know what, but Naruto is probably leaving because he's searching for something Danzou says is somewhere out there."

"Don't you think you are thinking too much about this? You are purely speculating." Sai pointed out. "Naruto-sama probably wants some... relaxation?"

"Naruto and relaxation don't mix." Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time...

"Ah."

---

"I'll be honest with you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stared at the man before her. It had already been a week and Naruto wanted to hear if he had her approval or not.

"Danzou has made a request."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. That old fool was still going at it? "What did he want?"

"The old man has ambitions, that's for sure. He's set up some of his subordinates to take his place when he dies, since that won't take long." Naruto started, spotting some hope in Tsunade's eyes. "He told me of something, though. The Stone seems to hold something that belongs to me."

"The Stone? I can only imagine it was your father's? Something he lost during the war?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes. After I go and retrieve it, I'll be starting my duty under you outside of Konoha."

"You go and retrieve it? What makes you think you can do that so easily."

Naruto grinned. "Well, seeing as I can do Kage Bunshin the way I do, I've tried something new. Using Keppan no Jutsu."

"Naruto..." Tsunade warned. "Without having any idea of how long your lifespan is, you're still going to use those Seals?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to impersonate the Akatsuki with Kage Bunshin and attack Stone. With Keppan no Jutsu, though, my Kage Bunshin won't be as easily dealt with... But not only will I be impersonating Akatsuki. I will impersonate everyone who's listed in the Bingo Book!"

Tsunade stared at Naruto. "You've truly become strong, Naruto... Only you could charge into a Country with a thousand trustworthy men by your side."

Naruto chuckled. "Especially since they're all me!"

---

**TIMESKIP – Two Years**

---

"Jeez, sensei... You could have let us known you wouldn't show up yesterday!!"

Sasuke snorted at the three little children following him around. "I was there, you just didn't see me."

"Yeah right!!"

Sasuke considered them all with one glance as he kept on walking in front of them. "I observed you and concluded you guys are worthless without me there to tell you what to do. It is truly disappointing to see three Genin waiting for their sensei to arrive for more than four hours."

The Genin all shut up.

"Not only that. You spend all that time, **six hours**, doing nothing. You could have spent time on learning how to work with each other, learning how to overcome each other's weaknesses or training, but it seems you couldn't come up with doing any of those." The Uchiha explained. "Truly disappointing."

"But, you spent six hours observing us?! Doesn't that mean you could have done something more useful in those six hours as well?"

The Uchiha turned silent. "... I only watched you the first and sixth hour."

"Yeah right!"

"... I have a mission today. You three will be training with Haruno's team again." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Aaaaahhh..." The three Genin whined. "Why do you have so many missions, Sasuke-sensei?!"

Sasuke shrugged as he noticed Sakura's team in the distance. "It can't be helped."

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as her and his team stood face to face. "Tsunade-shishou said you should hurry to the office. Uhmm, you're not doing this one alone, it seems."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Not alone?'

Sakura frowned, knowing Sasuke preferred solo-missions. "It can't be too bad, right?"

"Hn." Sasuke sighed as he walked past the pink-haired Jounin. 'I just hope I'm not paired with that idiot Lee.'

A Shunshin later and Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage's Office. "This better be good." He mumbled to himself, while regarding both Jounins guarding the door. "Genma, Aoba." The Sharingan user greeted.

"Ah, Sasuke-san." Genma let out in a lazy voice. "You're up for something."

Aoba chuckled. "Be well prepared." The black-haired elite Jounin said as he opened the door to the office.

Sasuke ignored them and set foot in the office, noticing the weird Chakra immediately. Instantly, his Sharingan went up as he stared at Tsunade and the other individual in the office.

"Ah, Sasuke, how nice a greeting." Tsunade pointed out. "I assume you still remember this brat?"

Sasuke's eyes were widened as he stared at the other. "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head once.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "It seems using Keppan no Jutsu holds more disadvantages than just the shortening of the lifespan or temporarily absence of one or more senses."

"Uhh... How?"

"Before that old fool Danzou died, he told me of my father's explorations in Earth Country. I'm sure you've heard about what happened two years ago?"

Sasuke snorted. "No doubt it was you. Rumour was there were more than a hundred Fourth Hokages, raging their lands... Quite the elaborate prank, don't you think?"

"I found what I was looking for." Naruto said and shrugged as he revealed his entire right arm. "My Father's Last Jutsu."

Sasuke's Sharingan saw nothing at all in Naruto's right arm, not a single sign of Chakra. Actually... his right arm wasn't even there... "Then, your other? Chakra?"

Naruto grinned. "Clever as always, Sasuke."

Sasuke, in his Jounin Uniform, observed Naruto, who wore a bright white cloak with red flames on it. "I have something important to do in Whirlpool, and I need your assistance, since I believe you're the only one who can fight without losing your head where I'm about to go to."

Sasuke nodded his head. This sounded interesting. More interesting than anything he's heard in the last two years. This sounded exciting even.

"Pein is still alive and so are some other Akatsuki Members. That organization is still up and running and they've made Whirlpool theirs." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Whirlpool is mine."

Sasuke frowned. 'Whirlpool is Naruto's? Why?'

As if reading Sasuke's question by looking at the Uchiha's face, Naruto continued. "My mother... She was originally from Whirlpool. My father from Konoha. So, I've started this, so I intend to end it as well."

Sasuke frowned. "You started what?"

Naruto grinned. "Collecting things that belong to my family, of course..."

---

"Those three are my students, Naruto." Sasuke said as they both landed in front of the clearing where they used to train as Team 7. "Those twins are Hinata's children. And the other is an Aburame."

Naruto frowned at the sight before him. "Hyugas with dogs?"

Sasuke smirked. "You can guess?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Kiba and Hinata, huh?"

"N-Naruto!?"

Naruto turned his head as he heard his name being called. "Sakura." He greeted with a small smile. "It's been a while."

Sakura slowly walked towards him. "You're doing fine, it seems... Other than the fact you're holding an awful lot of Chakra around you... What is it?"

Naruto sighed. "It's my left arm."

Sakura assumed it was painful subject. "Ah, have you seen my students?" Naruto shook his head. "I've got the Ino-Shika-Cho this time around."

Naruto grinned. "You're doing fine, I can see. Konoha looks peaceful again, with Jounins such as you two training Genin just like this."

Sakura nodded his head. "Konoha now is stronger than it has ever been. Even ROOT is no more, Naruto."

Naruto's gaze darkened for a second, but it seemed as if it was never there.

Sasuke noticed, though.

"Well, Sasuke and I have a mission to complete. When we return, I'll be a Konoha Jounin as well. Starting next year, I'll have my own team." Naruto shared. "Tsunade has already set up a team for me, so... it seems like... we're back."

Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked.

The way Naruto had said it was like...

Like the blonde had forgiven them and all of Konoha for everything that has happened.

'Whirlpool... I've got something for you.' Naruto thought, with great determination.

---

"So, care to explain?"

Naruto grinned as he and the Uchiha were slowly walking through the borders of Fire Country. He pulled of his white Cloak to reveal that he was missing his left arm and his right arm seemed completely metal. "Use your Sharingan."

Sasuke did as instructed and saw that Naruto still had a left arm, but it was purely Chakra. His right arm was not there, however... "Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, your Sharingan should be able to see that immediately. My left arm has become this way because I used the Keppan no Jutsu to increase the power of the Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. My right arm is my father's last weapon; undetectable Chakra to fill in for the missing step."

"Missing step?"

Naruto shook his head. "This right arm is specifically built to fight Sharingan users or any Shinobi who can detect Chakra with ease. If I mold Chakra into the arm, no matter how much, it still remains undetectable... You'll see when we spar sometime. You'll understand better. For now all you need to know is that it's unpredictable." He said with a devilish grin.

"What about the other arm?" Sasuke asked apprehensively as his Sharingan noticed that Naruto's right arm held more Chakra than his own entire body.

Naruto smirked. "Completely undetectable to everyone EXCEPT the Sharingan user. With my left arm being nothing but Chakra, I have no worries executing my Fuuton Techniques... It's, in a way, the same as my right arm."

Sasuke nodded his head. "It's nothing, but everything."

"Heh, you're smart, alright. I didn't think you would figure it out without training with me."

Sasuke snorted. "I'm a genius with a fully developed Sharingan." He then deactivated his Sharingan. "But what weapons... With your arms and hands like that, it is impossible for me to copy your handseals whenever you do a Jutsu."

Naruto chuckled. "Exactly. And no one will know what kind of Jutsu I'm preparing either!"

"So it's true... You're the Legendary Unpredictable Shinobi, huh?"

---

TBC

In the next Chapter, watch how strong Naruto and Sasuke have grown during that two year gap!!

Is it too much?? The way I overpowered Naruto?

Naruto can still use both his arms and hands; yes, he can still eat ramen the way he does. I'll show it to you in a chapter or two.

Anyway, from here on in, the action is going from explosive to close to non-existent. Next chapter will be explosive, as Sasuke goes all out, while Naruto blows minds away with his techniques...

I hope you enjoyed the story!!

Ja naaaa


	12. A Stop Sign

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Oops, I got carried away… Major overpowered Characters in here… TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!!

Short Summary about the three main characters:

Uchiha Sasuke:

With a fully developed Sharingan at his disposal, Uchiha Sasuke has become one of the most feared Shinobi of the lands. At the moment, he is Jounin Instructor to Inuzuka Hanatarou, Inuzuka Iori and Aburame Shiruko. Hanatarou and Iori's parents are Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. Aburame Shiruko's father is Aburame Shino. Sasuke has mastered the Chakra Affinities Lightning and Fire.

Haruno Sakura:

The greatest Medic-nin of all the nations and feared as the Illusion Mistress. Haruno Sakura has possibly made an even greater name than Uchiha Sasuke, finding cures for almost every illness and defeating well known Shinobi. She is Jounin Instructor to Nara Ikimaru, Akimichi Chi-Chi and Yamanaka Inoue. Ikimaru's parents are Shikamaru and Temari, Chi-Chi's father is Chouji and Inoue's a little niece to Yamanaka Ino. Sakura has mastered the Chakra Affinities Earth and Water.

Uzumaki Naruto:

Isn't as known as well as Sasuke or Sakura, because he hasn't been in Konoha for years. But outside of Konoha, he is known as the second coming of the Yellow Flash. He is known for defeating an entire Shinobi Nation by himself; the Stone… Has mastered the Chakra Affinity Wind.

Again:

TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!! TimeSkip Warning!!

--

Walking out of the Hokage's Office, a Konoha Chuunin looked up to see another Shinobi approaching, probably heading to report to the Hokage. 'And I thought I was late…' The Chuunin wondered. 'But I guess us Shinobi work at any time…' Squinting his eyes slightly, the Chuunin recognised the other and immediately bowed with deep respect. "Uchiha Sasuke-sama!!"

Sasuke nodded his head once and walked past the Chuunin, not really caring who the individual was. He opened the door to Tsunade's office and held back the snarl he knew would try to penetrate his neutral expression. This office always gave him the feeling of just being one of the many soldiers in Konoha.

"Tell me everything." Came the voice of Tsunade, who was drinking on the job. She looked like she had a long day; if the twitching of her eyes were any indication or the trembling of the bottle of sake in her right hand.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then fidgeted somewhat… uncomfortably. "Well, he's uncontrollable." He then paused, as if in deep thought. "The best way to describe it, would be…"

Tsunade looked bored and slightly drunk. Sasuke never was one to hesitate with reporting. She was looking forward to a fast one, since Sasuke was the last Shinobi who had to fill in the mission report, before she could get to catching some sleep.

"If he decides to attack Konoha, our village would be in grave danger. He wouldn't be able to defeat every Shinobi here, of course… but, he would come close. Very close" Sasuke surmised. "Our mission went well, although we did take a pretty long time." He let out a bit less indifferently than usual.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Two months. You two are possibly the strongest Shinobi in the world, and you took two whole months to finish something Naruto came up with? Tell me, is Whirlpool still intact?" The blonde asked as she finished the bottle and set it down unsteady on the desk before her.

Eying the moving bottle, Sasuke nodded his head. "Barely… But it's solved."

"Finally… Naruto's back and fully prepared to take on the role of Konoha Shinobi again, I assume?" Tsunade rested in her seat and took a look beyond Sasuke, at all the paintings in the room.

Sasuke nodded his head. "And looking forward to it, too. What are your plans?"

"I had a meeting with all the teachers of the Ninja Academy. There are more than ten Genin Candidates who failed their Genin Test. Several who have failed them a year ago as well. Two, especially, caught my interest. I was thinking of putting them under Naruto's care." Tsunade said. "These two are far more talented than your average Academy Student. It's a tradition that Konoha pumps out Genin Teams with three Genin and one Jounin Instructor, but we've had exceptions. Orochimaru-"

Sasuke snarled.

"-had only one Genin, which was Mitarashi Anko. I've taught Shizune in my younger days and there are many more examples. I want Naruto to try and take two Genin, instead of three."

Understanding, the Uchiha continued. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Hanzai Sensou and Kanban Musume. Two little brats who cause daily havoc at the Academy." The Hokage chuckled shortly. "I think they'll give Naruto a hard time, or at least I hope so."

Sasuke racked his brains, but simply stared. "I've never heard of them. You think they're talented?"

"I don't know. They score high on all the tests, but that's because they've been in the Academy far longer than necessary. I've already told Naruto to go and fetch those two first thing tomorrow morning." She replied altogether with a shrug. "These two kids, Sensou and Musume, are a real handful."

Sasuke grinned. "This might become a bit interesting."

--

**Walking the Road  
**Chapter 11

- _A Stop Sign_

--

"Quiet down, everyone!!"

Udon sighed as his class lowered their daily noises. "Today all of you will be having the Hokage Test!!"

"AGAIN?!" The entire class yelled.

Udon snorted, pushing his glasses up a bit. "Heh, with a response like that, a teacher would think his class would excel!! But alas, a teacher is faced with constant disappointment…" He pouted, before he glared at his class. "Get ready!!"

As Udon's assistant, a rookie Chuunin, started handing out papers, the door to the classroom opened, to reveal a blonde Jounin wearing sunglasses. And he was missing an arm… Udon frowned, not knowing any blonde Jounin with only one arm.. Or for that matter, noticing the Jounin's other arm, one with a metallic arm "Uh, can I help you, …?"

The Jounin grinned. "Long time, no see, Udon-kun!"

Udon looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"Ah, you don't remember me, huh? Well, time for some re-introductions, then! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The Jounin announced as he held out his hand to Udon.

"N-Naruto-onii-chan!!" The teacher yelled enthusiastically, quickly shaking the blonde's hand. 'W-what happened to his arm?'

The entire class looked shocked at how their teacher greeted the Jounin. "Well, I came to relieve you of two of your students, Udon-kun!" He turned towards all the seated students. "Sensou-kun, Musume-chan, please step forward!" He yelled as he also gave Udon a paper, signed by the Hokage.

Naruto watched as a young boy and girl approached him. He grinned. Hanzai Sensou was a real punk, with dark red hair and calculating eyes, Naruto could tell this kid was a troublemaker. Compared to him, the younger Sasuke was a boy scout. Kanban Musume was a real beauty. She had long, dark blue hair, held in a long ponytail, which rested on her left shoulder and trailed down over her chest. Like Sensou, though, she had quite the mean lookers.

The Jinchuuriki chuckled inwardly. 'Just wait until they see my eyes…'

"Sensou-kun, Musume-chan…" Udon started. "You've been ordered by the Hokage to stay with Naruto-sama for this day. I can't tell you why, but you'd do well to obey." Udon said as he was reading the paper written by Tsunade and sending a vicious glare to the two kids, who didn't look intimidated at all.

--

"Well, this is a first." Sensou grumbled, before taking a glance at Musume. "We definitely don't stand a chance now. Even if he HAS only one arm…" Sensou wore a simple black T-shirt and dark red shorts, finished with dark red shoes. He wore no socks. He was as skinny as Naruto was when he was a kid.

Musume glared at him, before facing Naruto. "Yeah, so… Whose father are you?" The girl, Musume, was taller than Sensou. She gave the impression of being a lady, but Naruto could tell she was more troublesome than Shikamaru could utter the damn word. She wore a dark purple dress… But the dress allowed her to move completely freely, as it showed more skin than it should… She finished her get-up with grey shoes.

Staring the two down through his sunglasses, the blonde Jounin couldn't help but letting out a chuckle. "Hm, it seems you've had your fair share of beatings. But that's not why I'm here, now."

Musume and Sensou didn't understand and threw him a question mark.

"I'm supposed to be testing you on whether you're ready to become Genin or not, but… I think we can work something out!" Naruto smiled. "So… congratulations on becoming Genin. Let's go to the Hokage's Office and grab a Mission or three!"

"…"

"Hurry up! We don't have all day! Besides, I'm sure you two could use the money?" He yelled over his shoulder, already moving in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"… Money?" They asked each other.

"Heh, just kidding, just kidding…" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder. "But, that's exactly what we'll be doing tomorrow. Right now, we're going to a Training Field." Naruto turned and watched their reactions.

"Tcheh, we aren't allowed to set foot on a training field." Sensou grumbled. "We always get kicked off."

"We? Who's we?" Naruto questioned with a grin.

Musume rolled her eyes. "Don't act as if you don't know. I can guess you've been sent by the higher-ups to keep us on a tighter leash. The Academy couldn't handle us anymore, is that it?"

The blonde Jounin scratched the back of his head as he tried to dodge Musume's glare. "Well, Hokage-sama did give me reports on you two, but… I didn't have time to read through it."

Sensou and Musume's eyes widened. "You're serious?" Sensou asked. "We always get into fights… Musume and me. It's not like we can help it, though."

Naruto shrugged. "Heh, I know how that feels… Anyway, just follow me. If anyone tries to kick you off a field, I'll kick them off of it!"

"What can you do with only ONE arm, though?" Musume whispered, but Naruto heard and grinned.

The duo followed the blonde Jounin through the village as he started introductions. "Well, we're going to take our time getting to the training field, so we can get to know one another. Tell me, who are you two?"

Musume and Sensou looked at each other, before facing the back of Naruto again. "Is this for real?" They both let out. "You expect us to believe you're pulling us out of class, taking us to a training field and make us Genin? And now this cheesy crap of telling you all about ourselves?"

Naruto nodded his head, not turning around. "Yup! Hokage-sama did tell me to test you two first, but… I didn't feel like it. I liked you two from the moment I first saw you. You'll do just fine."

Sensou sighed, dropping his head. "Tcheh… My name is Hanzai Sensou. I can safely say I am the most hated guy in school. I bully. I am the biggest, toughest and smartest bully there is! Sometimes, it takes two Chuunin to keep me quiet." He boasted. "Of course, we don't fight…" he trailed off. "And… well, what do you want to know?"

Naruto turned his head slightly. "What do you do all day, Sensou-kun?"

'That's none of his business!' Sensou frowned. "Nothing much."

"Ok… That's fine, then. What do you hate, or like?"

Sensou glared at Naruto's back. "I don't really hate or like anything…"

Naruto nodded his head. "I see… What about you, Musume-chan?"

"Well, like Sensou said, except, I am the most hated GIRL in school… I hate annoying kids and I like… hitting them, I guess. Other than that, I think it's none of your business, ….? Ah, I forgot your name." She faked a bit of innocence and blinked at Naruto's back.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And, I feel like copying your style. You don't need to know anything about me, either." He grinned. "But from now on, we are a team. Some say it's better to not get too attached to each other and it seems we won't be having a problem with that, ey?"

Naruto's team snorted. "A team?"

"Yes. We will be moving out of Konoha a lot, as ordered by the Hokage. Tomorrow, we'll probably have a low D-Ranked mission and probably, this entire week. But after that… Maybe Grass Village, or something?"

"Really?!" Naruto grinned at the enthusiasm. "Wow, finally, we can see something else for a change!" Sensou yelled, facing Musume.

Musume nodded her head rapidly, turning towards Sensou as well. "No kidding! I've grown tired of Konoha already when I was three days old!"

'Three days old? Who is she kidding?' Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're here. Now, why don't you tell me about your Techniques. What do you know?"

Sensou grinned wickedly, while Musume hung her head low, but it was twitching too. Naruto could say almost for sure it was anticipation to show off…

"Heh, want me to show you, sensei?" Naruto frowned at blinding grin on Sensou's face. The way he said 'sensei' was a bit too sarcastic for his taste, but he shrugged, curious about this sudden change in his soon-to-be student.

"Sure…"

"Ka…." He chuckled wildly as he stared at Naruto. **"BOOM!!"**

Naruto looked mildly impressed as the air around him exploded.

Sighing as she stared at the smoke cloud around Naruto, Musume whipped her head towards Sensou with definite anger on her face. "We're going to be in trouble because of this… again, Sensou!" She whined. "You always do this!" She turned back to where Naruto was standing. "I wonder if he's okay…"

"Well, this is the first time I did this to a Jounin and since Chuunin and even Genin can survive this, he should be fine. Let's see!" He responded, his eyes never leaving the spot Naruto was in. As the smoke started to clear, Naruto was still standing there, completely unharmed.

"W-what!?" Both Sensou and Musume screamed. 'That's impossible!' Sensou thought. 'He's… totally ok?!'

"Alright…" Naruto laughed. "That was pretty impressive. But very weak, as well. Your Control has to be excellent to be able to do that… but the power is almost non-existent." Naruto tilted his head as he focused on Musume. "How about you? Come on; attack me with your best attack."

Disregarding her current shock of receiving no damage at all from Sensou's attack, Musume bit her bottom lip and tilted her head. "You want to die that badly, sensei?" The Elite Jounin was impressed at how sweet and innocent Musume sounded just now, but he simply responded with a shrug and a smile.

"Dokon, Chakra Senbon!" Musume yelled as Chakra appeared between her fingers and was slowly taking shape. Taking a closer look, it seemed like shining needles were appearing between her fingers.

Sensou's eyes widened. "Mu-Musume!! You're using that!?"

Naruto looked intrigued as Musume shot out Chakra Needles from her hands towards him and simply let himself be penetrated by all of them. Musume panted a bit as she watched the result. "Y-you'll be needing an antidote from the hospital for that one, but don't worry… it's… it's only lethal if you leave it as it is for more than half a day." She said in between pants, gritting her teeth to keep from falling on one of her knees.

The Chakra needles disappeared completely while they were still penetrating him, but he had attention only for the panting girl in front of him. "This is no good at all."

"Ah! We have plenty of time to fix it!" Musume yelled, taking Naruto's response as worry for his own condition.

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto glared. "First off, poison doesn't work on me. Period. Second, you have to make sure your poisonous Chakra is more powerful than this weak-ass… needle technique. Third, why the hell are you so tired?!"

Sensou and Musume looked completely stupefied.

An eerie silence washed over the Training Field.

"Y-You used your most powerful attack…" Sensou stammered. "Everyone fears your Poisonous Needle attack… But this guy… It's nothing to him…"

Musume nodded her head. "And your Explosive Chakra… He wasn't even injured a tiny little bit! He's completely unharmed… So… this is a Jounin."

Naruto grinned.

--

**FLASHBACK**

_"So... Has anything interesting happened while I was away?"_

_"Nothing interesting, no."_

_"Hm.__ So, how are all my old subordinates doing?"_

_"… You have a lot of those." _

_"Yeah, so how are they?"_

_Sasuke gazed at his blonde companion with a bored look. "I don't know, never worked with them and I've never talked to them." The Uchiha didn't know what to expect when he heard he was going on a mission with Naruto. It had been quite some time since he went on a mission with anyone, as he usually went on solo-missions._

_He preferred to go alone._

_He preferred the silence._

_But he was interested. Naruto was probably the only Shinobi who could hold his own against him. No one in Konoha dared to fight against him. But Naruto…_

_Naruto would kick his ass with a grin plastered on his face. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't the strongest Shinobi, but at least he killed Itachi._

_"You ever used the Keppan again?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head. "Zetsu."_

_Naruto smiled shortly. "Ah, I imagine him being quite the opponent."_

_"He gave me almost as much trouble as my brother gave me… Almost." Sasuke grinned. "One less to worry about."_

_"So how are the others? You know, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji?"_

_Sasuke sighed. This was the part he hated the most. He had to talk now. A lot._

_"Well, they all have their own teams. Most of them already have Chuunin as subordinates. Sakura and I are the only ones with Genin. Shikamaru has become a Special Jounin and Ino has followed up on Morino Ibiki, who has passed away a few months ago. Neji has become a special guard of the head of the Hyuga Clan; Hyuga Hinata. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee and Ten-Ten have their own squads."_

_"You know anything about my old ANBU Team? Ami, Hanabi and Anko, perhaps?"_

_Sasuke shrugged. "They're still in ANBU, but I don't know their ranks."_

_Suddenly, a body dropped to the ground before them._

_They both looked at the body and then they looked at each other. "You haven't changed, still a show-off, huh?"_

_Naruto chuckled. "Hey, he was asking for it. He didn't even tell us he was watching us. So rude…"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked towards the downed Shinobi. "I didn't see you throw the Kunai, though…" Sasuke was searching the body for the Kunai, but saw that the wound in the chest didn't have a weapon in it. "Kaze no Shuriken, eh? I've seen it used before, by Sabaku no Temari."_

_"Well, you didn't see it because you didn't have your Sharingan activated, bastard. Otherwise you would have seen my left arm in action."_

_"He's from Sound. What's he doing here? We're still in Fire Country." Sasuke said as he grabbed the stranger's Kunai and put them in his own Kunai holster. "Well, he's worth nothing if he got killed so easily."_

_Naruto shook his head. "And I didn't even MEAN to kill him…"_

_"Idiot, Kaze no Shuriken goes through the body. This person's resistance just wasn't built for attacks like yours."_

_"Well, it doesn't matter. I hate Sound-nin, let's just get rid of the body." Naruto spat. "We've got more important places to be, after all."_

_Sasuke nodded his head. "I just hope this doesn't mean anything…" He said as he burned the body with a Katon Technique._

**END FLASHBACK**

--

"So, do you have any… role models? Anyone you look up to in Konoha?" Naruto asked as they were sitting on the ground, in the middle of a training field.

Sensou looked up at the sky, in deep thought. "Well… I guess Uchiha Sasuke-sama. He's famous in Konoha and I've seen him once! He looks totally badass!"

"Even though she doesn't look scary or anything, I guess I look up to Haruno Sakura-sama." Musume murmured. "She's well known in Konoha, after all. There's a rumour about her stating she owns this Genjutsu that traps you… for good…"

The two fresh Genin turned towards Naruto as he chuckled. "What a coincidence… Those two are my old teammates from the time I was Genin. I feel so proud that they're this famous!"

"But, you are not. Aren't you angry at that?" The dark red-haired boy grinned. "I mean, their names alone are enough to send enemies running."

Naruto shrugged. "Not really." He then grinned at them. "Because I'm stronger than both of them!"

Sensou and Musume looked at each other, silence overruling them, before both burst out laughing. "Yeah right, sensei!!" They yelled in between laughs.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I mean! You have only one arm! And you look weak, too!" Musume shouted.

"And you act so ridiculous!!" Sensou added.

"Hm, how about we go and visit Sakura and Sasuke, then? They'll tell you." The Jounin stopped walking as he tried to sense where the two were at the moment.

They both stopped laughing. "You can take us to see them? For real?" Musume asked.

"Awesome! I can shake hands with Sasuke-sama!" Sensou gloated. "Yea-heah!"

Naruto sighed. "Don't expect too much. Sasuke's pretty much a bastard and Sakura's really busy these days, so… Let's go!"

--

"H-Hokage-sama!!"

Naruto frowned at the bowing Sensou and Musume. 'You're kidding me… All of a sudden they know how to show respect?' Naruto thought. "Tsunade-sama, these two have passed as Genin." He bowed, looked up and grinned. "They'll be perfect."

'I guess the idiot is improving… He was so cold a few months ago…' Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, you didn't test them at all, huh?"

Sensou and Musume looked nervous as Tsunade looked angry. Naruto only rolled his eyes. "They'll be good. If you ask me, they can probably beat their Academy Instructor no problem." Unbeknownst to him, Sensou and Musume nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"Well, if you say so…" The Fifth said as she stared at the absence of Naruto's left arm. "Your names are…"

"Hanzai Sensou, Hokage-sama!" The boy bowed.

"Kanban Musume, Hokage-sama!" The girl bowed.

"Yes, Sensou and Musume. You two will follow Uzumaki Naruto's orders from this day forward. You won't be needing to attend the Ninja Academy again as you have truly become Konoha Genin now."

The door the Office suddenly opened to reveal one Haruno Sakura, holding a large amount of reports, probably from the hospital. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun!" The pink-haired Jounin greeted. She caught sight of the two children, but remained silent.

"Perhaps you've seen her before, but this is Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said. "Sakura, these Genin are Hanzai Sensou and Kanban Musume. They will be Naruto's Genin."

Sakura nodded her head. "Nice to meet you!" The pink-haired woman greeted as she set down a pile of papers on Tsunade's desk, ignoring the glare that came with it.

"Sakura-sama!" Musume and Sensou bowed. "I'm sorry for asking you a question so suddenly, but… Naruto-sensei and you were… teammates?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, we were! You two are very lucky to have him as your sensei."

"Why?" Tsunade smirked at Sensou, who didn't seem to believe Sakura and showed her just how 'lucky' they felt. "He only has one arm! Any other Jounin would be better than him!!"

Sakura giggled and Naruto sighed. "You'll see." Sakura said.

--

"What is it? I'm busy." The wind carried a cold voice to their ears. The Uchiha didn't turn around as he was watching his Genin team sparring with one another. He knew without turning around it was Sakura, Naruto and two kids he's never sensed before. Probably Naruto's new Genin.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke-sama!!" Sensou and Musume yelled, causing Sasuke's right eye to twitch.

Sakura giggled as the two kids ran towards him, hoping to be able to shake his hands. "Sasuke-kun's become pretty famous." She let out as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head. "The same could be said about you."

Sakura shrugged. "We've grown a lot. It's about time you make a name for yourself in Konoha. I mean, you're better known outside of Konoha than inside. Only the older generations look up to you. Even more than they look up to us. During your absence, a lot has changed here."

Naruto shrugged in return. "It doesn't matter. I'll make my Genin make a name for themselves, and that'll be enough."

Sakura and Naruto both stopped at Naruto's side, where Musume and Sensou were also standing. "Yo, teme…" Naruto started. "How about a small spar?"

Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto. Sakura could tell he was… extremely intrigued. It was very rare to see Sasuke even a tiny bit intrigued. "Our last mission… we didn't get to see each other fight that much. I was wondering about this…" Sasuke grinned and turned to his three Genin. "Team!" The three Genin stopped with what they were doing and were walking towards their sensei.

"Introduce yourselves. This is Uzumaki Naruto… and his team." Sasuke ordered.

"I am Inuzuka Hanatarou." A young boy with red stripes on his cheeks bowed.

"Inuzuka Iori." A young girl, looking almost the exact same as the previous boy, bowed.

"Aburame Shiruko." A boy with completely black eyes, bowed shortly.

"Ah, I'm Hanzai Sensou." The boy grinned wickedly at them, as if stating he would kick all three of their asses easily.

"Kanban Musume." She glared at the trio.

"Students, I will now spar with Naruto. You will observe and learn from this fight." Everyone's eyes widened, except those of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke both started walking towards the centre of Sasuke's Training Field. "Quite a varying training ground." Naruto noted. "Smart."

Sasuke nodded his head. "My team needs to learn in any environment." His Sharingan was already on. He was excited, alright.

"Your Sharingan… It looks even more intimidating than before." Naruto said.

"What happened to your eyes? Why are you wearing glasses?" His Sharingan eyes were already trying to see beyond the glasses, but unfortunately, his Sharingan was no Byakugan.

"I'm trying something new. Tsunade-sama's inventions." He said as he pointed towards his own glasses.

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's start this, then." His Sharingan already saw how Naruto was summoning his left arm into existence.

Before anyone could blink, Sasuke was behind Naruto, but was blown away instantly by an invisible force. Unharmed, Sasuke landed on his feet several meters behind Naruto. "Automatic and instant?" His Sharingan told him.

Naruto chuckled and turned around. "Fuuton, Renkuudan!"

Sasuke easily dodged the Wind Blast that blew away several trees, causing the present Genin to stare open-mouthed at the destruction. As the Uchiha landed again, he had again, observed with his Sharingan. "No handseals, or so it seemed. No delay, either. You're interesting to face."

Before Sasuke could do anything, he was grabbed from behind, only to puff away and leave a small stone in its place. "Kawarimi no Jutsu." Naruto whispered as Sasuke appeared above him, handseals finished.

'Strange… I was attacked from behind, but Naruto has not moved…' The Uchiha thought in mid-air.

"Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!" But the technique went completely different. Usually, Sasuke would release a wave of Fire from his mouth, but this time, he got surrounded by fire and the technique attacked himself. 'W-What?!'

"Ah, courtesy of my left arm." Naruto explained. "Perhaps using Fire Techniques isn't advisable…" The blonde let out an innocent laugh.

The Uchiha nodded his head, understanding. 'His left arm is completely Chakra and has no limits. He surrounded me with Wind-infused Chakra at the moment I released my Fire Technique. I should have been able to foresee it with my Sharingan, but… He used a Time and Space Technique at the same time… He's good.'

The Genin didn't know what happened at all. All they saw was that Sasuke took the first hit in this battle. His clothes were already a bit burned.

"Naruto-sensei… hasn't even moved from his spot yet." Sensou said.

Naruto then lifted his right arm up, his metal arm, and filled it with Chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened as the arm grew a bit in size, but also... The pieces seemed to be independent from one another. "I see. Ingenious. It's reach… is unlimited as well?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, but close." He commented as he rammed his right arm into the ground.

A split second later, Sasuke jumped from his position to avoid getting grabbed from underground by Naruto's metal hand. He performed handseals in mid-air. "Raiton, Rakurai no Jutsu!"

Naruto, jumped aside, evading Sasuke's Thunder Bolt, revealing that his right arm was now gone as well. Sasuke's eyes widened at this. 'S-Shit! So that's it!! His arms are all over the place… And with my Sharingan… I can't see his right arm!' At that moment, a piece of metal shot out of the ground and collided with Sasuke's stomach. Looking at the piece, Sasuke realized it was Naruto's fist.

The Genin didn't understand at all. The Jounin Sasuke was facing had no arms?

Sakura looked amazed as well. "He's become the most feared opponent of everyone."

Sasuke landed on the ground, not really having felt the blow to his stomach. His Lightning attack has soured past Naruto into the ground, where smoke was now coming out. "Interesting, but in this form, you can't do any Jutsu… And It seems I can't use the Sharingan's Space Technique against you…" He said.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "How…?!"

Sasuke grinned. "My Sharingan tells me what's useless to use in battle… Your body is surrounded by a Time/Space Defense. It's almost impossible to hit you. But my Sharingan works similarly."

Naruto nodded his head, still surprised. "Your Sharingan can tell you that much? Then, how about this…?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he had to move in extreme speed to dodge Naruto's next attack. The viewers watched as Naruto created a crater where Sasuke previously stood in less than a second. "You've become really fast, Sasuke."

"Hiraishin… This is my first time facing it… What speed…" Sasuke let out as he panted a bit.

Naruto shook his head. "Not speed… Time… Only thanks to your Sharingan were you able to dodge it."

The Sharingan user nodded his head. "I am somewhat protected by a Time/Space Defense as well, after all."

Suddenly metal attacked Sasuke from every corner, shooting out of the ground, but the Uchiha dodged them all. All the metal pieces shot towards Naruto, reforming his right arm. The Genin's eyes widened as red Chakra was slowly gathering around the area where Naruto's left arm would be.

"That's Naruto's left arm. As you can see, he still has both." Sakura explained. "He's someone I don't want to face in battle, ever. He's completely unpredictable."

Musume's eyes widened. "You mean… Naruto-sensei's stronger than you?"

Sakura stared at Musume and chuckled. "A lot stronger, yes. He's stronger than Sasuke-kun, too."

Sensou's eyes widened. "T-Then… T-There's a rumour…Sasuke-sama's stronger than even the Hokage… So, Naruto-sensei's stronger than Hokage-sama too?!" He yelled.

The pink-haired woman smiled. "Ah, Hokage-sama is the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha. You should know this."

The other three Genin were staring at the battle between Naruto and Sasuke in disbelief. "Sasuke-sensei… he's losing?" Iori stated.

"And badly, too." Shiruko added coldly. "His opponent, this Uzumaki Naruto… He has an unbelievable amount of Chakra around him… My bugs feel apprehension and fear. This is inhuman. It's impossible to hold this much Chakra."

Hanatarou let out a sound of shock. "Man… Amazing… Even Shiruko is like this…"

Back to the training ground, Naruto was starting to get excited. "So far, we've been going easy on each other. How about we go up a bit?"

Sasuke nodded his head and unsheathed the sword on his back, immediately infusing it with Lightning Chakra. "Yeah… it's my turn to do some damage, now."

"And it's my turn to be using Jutsu now…"

--

The training field had turned into a battlefield. Jutsus were flying all over the place, but the two fighting each other were too fast as the viewers couldn't see them. They had been going at it for about half an hour already.

Sakura had pulled the five Genin a bit further back, sensing it could become a bit dangerous. "This is so sweet!!" Sakura heard the Inuzuka boy, Hanatarou, yell. "I've never seen sensei so serious before!"

"It must feel tiresome, to not be able to exert yourself to this extent for a long time." Frowns were being sent towards the Aburame boy, Shiruko. "He might radiate certain seriousness, but more than that, Sasuke-sensei seems to be enjoying this. Even though he is rapidly losing Chakra." The boy then frowned. "I have yet to estimate how much Chakra his opponent, this Uzumaki Naruto, has…"

"Can't you tell? Ryuha tells me Sasuke-sensei should be very careful with this opponent." Iori said as she patted her white male dog. "She's able to smell the amount of Chakra a person has, but she says there's just no end to his…"

"Souhoura's telling me the same thing. But, Souhoura is also able to smell which Chakra Affinity a person owns. Naruto-sensei… He has Fuuton, but also… Maton?" Hanatarou looked confused at his partner, a black female dog. "I've never heard Maton before, though."

Sakura smiled at him. "Maton is an element only few Shinobi can wield. And even fewer have mastered the element. In fact, I think no one has mastered it… yet. But Naruto is coming close."

"So, what is this Maton, then?" One of Naruto's students this time asked.

"Maton is Time and Space Technique… It takes a lot of Chakra to perform a Jutsu from this Element." The pink-haired Jounin answered.

"Naruto-sensei… He's actually… really strong." Musume let out in silent, but great shock. Next to her, Sensou could only nod.

"Fuuton, Gufuu no Jutsu!!"

"Ah!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Fall back!!" She yelled to the kids as a great tornado raged right in front of them.

--

TBC

The next chapter will be a flashback to what happened during the Whirlpool Mission..

Ok, time to summarize:

Uchiha Sasuke:

Sasuke's Sharingan is a Time/Space Doujutsu, making him the only one capable of evading the Hiraishin no Jutsu. His Doujutsu gives him a lot more Jutsu as well, which will be used in this fic.

Uzumaki Naruto:

Naruto's left arm is Chakra, his right arm is similar to D.Gray-man's Allen Walker's Innocence arm and/or Bleach's Abarai Renji's Zanpakutou. His Chakra is always Wind-infused and always poisonous as well, thanks to his partial merge with the Kyuubi.

Alright, as for the current Genin that will be playing bigger than usual roles in this fic:

Kanban Musume:

Light-blue, almost grey-haired girl, age 15.

Her special ability comes from her Chakra-Type.

When you think of her, think like Get Backers' Akabane Kuroudo a.k.a. Dr. Jackal. She can form her Chakra into a lot of things and… it's always poisonous. Her special ability will be Spores… If you've read my stories before, you might remember an OC called Kinokomaru/Kinoko in There Where When is Now, Book 2.

Hanzai Sensou:

Dark red-haired boy, age 15.

His Chakra is literally explosive. His Chakra affinity is obviously Fire. His nickname in the Academy was Rockhead. He was immune to his own Explosions and somehow, you'd always get hurt when trying to hit him. He will also inherit a skill developed in the There Where When Is Now series… An explosive Taijutsu style.

Inuzuka Iori:

Brown-haired girl, age 14. Owns a male dog called Ryuha. She is the twin-sister to Hanatarou.

Inuzuka Hanatarou:

Brown-haired boy, age 14. Owns a female dog called Souhoura. He is the twin-brother to Iori.

Aburame Shiruko:

Black-haired boy, age 14, wears NO glasses. His eyes are completely pitch black and they don't reflect anything. Shiruko's body has already evolved far from the average Aburame Shinobi his age.

Nara Ikimaru:

Bald boy, age 14, owns a Summoning Contract of the Panda, thanks to his mother; Sabaku no Temari.

Akimichi Chi-Chi:

Slim girl, age 14. Hides weapons in her invisible massive body layers… Think Tenjhou Tenge!!

Yamanaka Inoue:

Blonde girl, age 14. Telekinetic, Telepathic Genius and Genjutsu User.

Yup, Naruto's students are actually a year older than Sasuke's and Sakura's but… They flunked a few times, after all.

I've made lists of Jutsus on my site, all categorized in Elements. Fun, fun stuff!! And there's always room for more Jutsus! So if you have a cool technique in mind and won't mind me using it in my stories, please feel free to send me an e-mail or something of the sort.

Another thing; Naruto has used a lot of Blood Seals and his lifespan is shortened considerably; it will be explained how he is still alive…

Well, on to the next chapter!! Where Naruto's old subordinates enter the story once again!!


End file.
